Pardners
by Mortal Anonymous
Summary: Engineer and Pyro have been partners on the battlefield for quite a long time. The firebug adores helping his favorite person, and the Texan enjoys his mumbling mystery of a teammate's quirkiness, but one day it seems like the masked one is taking quirky in a whole new direction.
1. War and Love

**A/N:** **Entire thing co-written with Kirame90.**

**...**

Engineer dashed out of the respawn, holding his hardhat so it wouldn't fall off as the stout Texan rushed up the stairs. "Dammit, dammit, dammit..!" He muttered to himself, panting and sweating already in his overalls as he tried to make it back to his beloved sentry in time. That blasted Demoman! Didn't he have any idea how much time and care he had took to build the nest all the way up there?! God, so many stairs. He was huffing like a fish on dry land when he finally made his way all the way up. His eyes widened behind his goggles when he noticed Pyro there, obviously busy with keeping rockets and grenades away from the badly suffered sentry.

Pyro turned upon hearing someone climb the stairs behind him. His stance first defensively blocked a weakly beeping and sparking sentry, but then he registered the character before him and relaxed, shooting a thumbs up and a muffled, "Huffa!" A split second later a finger went to his chin as he seemed to realize something, and without warning blasted the man before him with a good five seconds of open flame. Ceasing and seeing no burns, Pyro then reinstated his previous thumbs up.

"Now take it easy, pardner, it's just me..!" The Texan shot the firebug a crooked grin before rushing to repair the damage done to his buildings. He'd need to build the dispenser again; it was already a lost cause. The sentry was still up and running, but just barely. He dug his wrench and ran to do whatever needed to save it. "Thanks for your help, sir!" He took a moment to glance behind him and give Pyro the appreciation he highly deserved.

A giddy-sounding chuckle came from beneath that optical mask as Pyro bashfully clutched his flamethrower. The recognition seemed to invigorate him. He gave an eager little dance and pushed forward in front of Engineer, looking with practical hope for incoming projectiles while the other rebuilt.

"Need a dispenser here, need a dispenser here!" The RED rabbit bounced to the two, holding his bleeding arm and looking behind him nervously to see if he had been followed. "Son, Ah'm workin' as damn hard as Ah can!" Engineer replied, not being in the mood to hear any complaints right now, especially from the youngster. "Yo, they've got their Soldier and Medic comin' right this way! C'mon, c'mon, move your ass and just build it!" Scout ran in place, afraid to get a crit rocket right in the face. "I am fully charged!" the enemy's Medic announced not too far away. "Darn it..!" The Texan muttered and had to follow the kid's advice. They would need a dispenser as soon as possible.

And then the stickies came. The same Demoman that had wrecked the first nest seemed to have respawned as well, and learned a lesson to boot. Pyro took immediate action and airblasted them off the nearest ledge, but the drunken fire continued spamming. Time then froze as a buzzing critical landed smack in the middle of Engie's workspace. Pyro looked at it, looked to Scout, then Engineer's stressed face, and made a decision. He raised his flamethrower high and roared before leaping down to the stickies' source. A fiery struggle later and the threatening explosive crumbled. Pyro, lightly bloodied but none worse for wear, next turned attention to the oncoming Soldier and Medic. Before they rounded the corner he rushed forward with flames ablaze. Two screams were heard as an über was unmistakably popped prematurely, and two blue figures then chased Pyro in the opposite direction of the sentry nest.

Stunned, the Texan stared at the poor firebug running for his life and finally getting blown into small pieces by one of the glowing rockets. Gritting his teeth Engineer kept hammering the damned dispenser like his life depended on it. It pretty much did, too. "Why couldn't you do that? Instead ya just led them straight here," he scolded the boy who was now enjoying the healing glow coming from the fresh building angrily. Pyro had been such a huge help and Scout did absolutely nothing to get the job done faster. "Listen, boy, they've got two minutes ta get that darned bomb up here, so ya better get your li'l ass movin' right now!" the shorter one said, clearly upset by how Pyro had pretty much sacrificed himself for his sentry nest. In the end he had to kick the boy moving. Even with the respawn, seeing his friend dying was never easy. Engie never joined his teammates making jokes about how they had died or who had died how many times during the day. It was still dying, even though not permanently.

As soon as Pyro snapped into consciousness, he made a beeline for the battlements, pausing only to check suspicious corners. Reaching the top of the stairs leading to Engie's nest found the relieving sight of fresh new buildings holding the point. Looking down over the ledge found the corpses of an über-less Medic and Soldier team. Pyro sighed with relief and deemed the last one a life well spent. He turned to the man behind the machines and gave a bubbly tut of laughter over the BLU's fruitless attack on the sentry.

"Hey there," Engineer waved at his friend, not quite sure why the other man was laughing. "Thanks for your help, again. Ah wish all the others were as helpful as you." He took his hardhat off for a second to wipe his sweaty forehead. The battle was getting heated; it always did on the last minutes. The BLUs were pushing more aggressively and their spawning time was shorter than the RED team's. There was no room for mistakes. "Boys, we have a traitor!" came Soldier's voice from somewhere nearby. Engie's hold on his wrench tightened. God, he hated those bastards! Always lurking around with their sappers and disguises. "Mind givin' me a hand one more time t'day?" He smiled at Pyro again, hoping he could trust his protector once more.

Without hesitation, Pyro stood tall and made the exaggerated motion of blowing a kiss Engie's way before hoisting his flamethrower. This may have been his idea of a salute. Either way, he switched between his flamethrower and sledgehammer thoughtfully for a moment, then stuck with the flamethrower and circled the encampment. The flames only let up for intermittent refills.

Engie's face looked rather taken aback at the gesture. Shaking his head he forced himself to focus; there was no time to start wondering the masked man's strange behavior. If he even was a man? That thought had always been obvious to Engineer, since all the other mercs were men. But a flying kiss? He shook his head again. No, concentrate! No thinking such stupid things now, there was still time left and he couldn't waste any. The bomb was just around the corner. BLU Scout was working on it as hard as he could while his teammates tried to make way for him. The Texan grabbed his shotgun, getting rid of some of the stickybombs while Pyro took care of the rest. The whole RED team that was still alive soon joined them, giving their everything to keep the bomb from reaching its destination.

"Mission ends in thirty seconds!" The announcement was as tense as it was a relief. RED was so close to winning, but if BLU managed this push..! Pyro's head snapped to attention as he heard the unwelcome sound of electronic buzzing while he stopped to refill on propane. Whirling about, he bathed the area in fire and heard the satisfying scream of a Frenchman caught alight. Hurriedly he rushed forth with enough continued fire to finish the sneak off, then pulled out his sledgehammer and bashed the parasitic device from the sentry while the Texan kept his guard against sticky bombs. The sentry sprang to life as the BLU team approached the control point. Bullets and rockets alike burst from the machine and dropped the opposers as they pushed, but was it fast enough? The countdown rang out, "Five...four...three...two...ONE..!"

"...Victory!" Pyro opened the eyes he hadn't realized were closed and let out a cheer. "Hmmp mmuh!" he then yelled, turning and offering his hand high in a way that mimicked something he'd seen Sniper advertising in a magazine.

Nobody slapped his hand. Everyone was exhausted and some in such low health they barely noticed the firebug. The ones who did were either too tired or too afraid to touch him. All but one. "Nice goin', pardner." Engineer slapped the gloved hand with the old, friendly smile on his face. "Thanks," he said once again before turning to collect the machines back to the base. Everyone was tired but relieved at the same time. They couldn't be blamed; the battle had been surprisingly even that day. Slowly the Texan started packing his things up. It would have been easier to just blow them up, but in a strange way all his buildings were like children to him.

Pyro clapped and jumped like a small child. After his boyish fit he rushed forward and snatched up the freshly-compacted building Engineer was reaching for. With the toolbox hefted haphazardly over one shoulder, Pyro ran ahead of his slaggy, injured teammates and on his way to the base. Everything about this gesture exclaimed, "I'm helping!"

The Texan watched Pyro's back, shaking his head weakly with a quiet little chuckle. How could someone have so much energy all the time? The firebug was pretty much like Scout, always going and always all over the place. Not half as annoying, though. When they got back he led his teammate to his workshop where they put the toolboxes in one of the corners. "Thanks, mister. You've been a great help t'day." He reached his hand for the other's to show his gratitude. It was great to have someone guarding his constructions while the rest of the team was busy with whatever they were busy with.

Pyro tilted his head at the hand before him, first one way then the other; then he took it in both of his own and rubbed it against his cheek. "Hrrmmm..."

Once again the Texan couldn't hide his confusion. Even with his goggles and hardhat he managed to look like someone had just hit him in the head. "Uhhhh...so..." He carefully pulled his hand back. "Thanks again for the help. Ah have some things t'do, Ah hope ya don't mind. You can stay here if ya want to, but it's really not anythin' too interesting." His voice sounded a little apologizing. He didn't want to kick the other man out just like that but working alone was simply what he preferred.

Engineer was watched disappointedly as he proceeded to his workbench and began tinkering, working repairs on friendly Spytrons and the like. Pyro looked at him for a while, then appeared to make a resolve. He darted to the nearest stool, which was unfortunately stacked with scrap and made a horrible clatter as it was dragged across the floor. The stool was then stationed a respectable distance from the tinkerer's spot and Pyro hopped cross-legged atop it, face cradling admiringly into his hands.

"Holy cow?!" Engineer swirled around in his chair to see what had caused such a racket. Since the short man was used to working alone he hadn't gotten used to sudden noises. He was pretty sure he had just almost gotten a heart attack, at least according to how hard his heart was beating against his rib cage. Sucking in a shaking breath the Texan turned his back on Pyro again in order to continue his task. He felt the other man's eyes in his back. He tried to ignore it but simply couldn't. He leaned back in his chair and put the equipment down. "Ya know what? Maybe that's enough work for t'day, wouldn't you say? How about just havin' a nice, relaxing evening?" he suggested, hoping the firebug would actually give him an answer. "Ya drink, pardner?" he asked and stood up, heading for the mini fridge under the desk.

Perking, Pyro acknowledged, finger in the air, "Mmph! Mm-hmm hmm hum ph-phm." At the very least it was conveyed that he approved of the idea for drinks.

"Ah'll just take that as a yes," the shorter one chuckled, rolling his eyes as he grabbed two bottles of beer, tossing one to Pyro. Maybe this was going to be the day when Engie would finally see the mysterious person's face. He popped his own bottle open before giving the opener to his guest.

Pyro shook his bottle before accepting the opener. As the cap was popped a spout of foam burst from the nozzle, the firestarter sighing in awe as if he was watching fireworks. He glanced to the engineer and seemed to ask for his shared opinion. "Mm-phn't mph hmph-mm-phmm?"

"Man, you're really makin' a mess, aren't you?" the builder asked with another little laugh. He almost felt like a babysitter. He reached the masked man a piece of paper so he could wipe his flame suit of the foam. "Reckon ya won't need your mask if ya gonna drink?" he notified, pointing Pyro's head and the mask covering it.

"Hrm?" Pyro looked at the beer bottle's nozzle, then felt the mouth area of his mask. "Mm!" Excitedly, he pointed from one to the other to indicate they were the same shape. He then proceeded to down his beer through his air filter.

"W-Wait, what're you doin'?" The Texan wasn't sure whether to rush and stop the other man or watch him make a mess even bigger than a moment ago. Surely Pyro wasn't thinking of drinking that way? Was that even possible? "Umm, listen, don't ya think it'd be just easier to take the mask off?" He tried again, hoping to get his point across.

Pyro finished a mighty swig and wiped the drips from the filter with a refreshed sigh. A thumbs up was shot Engie's way as a muffled question seemed to pose, "Why would I want to do that?"

The Texan couldn't help chuckling at the amusing sight. The poor guy was so determined to keep his mask on he didn't even drink normally. "Do ya ever take that thing off?" he asked, mostly meaning it as a joke. He was curious, yes, but the firebug was the one deciding if he kept it on or not.

As a response, Pyro merely ran his hands lovingly over the facial coating and made a kind of purr. He loved his suit. It let him hug fire. Engineer must understand; didn't he wear that glove to pet electricity? He picked up the other's hand and offered it to its owner to show his meaning.

"Well, Ah just use this so's not ta get hurt. Ya know, it ain't too nice ta get a shock, Ah learnt that the hard way," he replied, assuming that's what Pyro meant. "But now Ah don't really need it, there's nothin' ta be afraid of now when we're here. Reckon Ah'm just so used ta wearin' it Ah forget ta take it off after the day's match," He added before pulling his glove away. His hand felt almost naked without it. Maybe Pyro was feeling the same about his suit.

An intake of breath came from Pyro. His fingers curled at his cheeks as he stared at Engie's exposed hand. If one could see his face, it'd be red. That glove was as permanent as any undergarment, and there Engie was just whisking it off in front of him! Pyro felt he really shouldn't stare, but couldn't help it. Quickly, he chugged some more beer just so he wouldn't look awkward.

"Yeah, Ah know. Suppose the glove suits me better, wouldn't ya say?" The shorter man shrugged casually. He hardly ever took his goggles off, either. He wondered if the firebug even knew the color of his eyes. "Ya were good out there t'day, pardner. Ah wish ya wouldn't have needed ta take that crit rocket." He gave a weak half-smile at Pyro. They had all been there but knowing it was coming was the worst part. It didn't really feel that bad since it usually killed them immediately.

"Hrm?" A tilt as Pyro tried to recall what Engie was talking about. "Mmmm," he remembered, and then cheerfully shrugged it off. He didn't think much of death. Death tickled; it was shiny, full of sparkles and balloons. What was wrong with that other than it forced you to leave your friends?

"Well, guess you're right. It ain't permanent but Ah still don't like it. Ah mean, it don't matter as long as it's quick but mah God, tryin' ta find your way to the med kit with your back full of grenade shards..." The Texan shivered with a grimace. "Nope, that just ain't for me," he finished before taking another swing from his beer.

"Awmm..." Pyro sympathized. Seeming to him the only proper action, he came to the other's side and wrapped his arms tightly about the engineer's shoulders.

"Nah, it's not that bad, pardner..." The man in the overalls convinced and patted the firebug's back gently. He wasn't used to that kind of physical contact. He wasn't afraid of it but it felt strange receiving a hug after such a long time. He gave an awkward laugh. "Hey, ya wanna help me with somethin'? Ah always plan where Ah'll put my sentries beforehand. Whadda ya say, mind givin' me a hand deciding the best place for t'morrow?"

Still having not let go, Pyro cradled his head against the other's neck and mumbled an eager affirmative, squeezing tighter briefly to express it.

"Ahh, Pyro...Ah can't breathe..!" Engineer chuckled again, with slight difficulties to speak. He wasn't really choking, at least yet, but if the other man kept this up it was only going to be a matter of time.

He was released promptly. Pyro's stance was guilty, fingers twiddling as a series of quiet mutterings emitted from him. He did that sometimes. As far as anyone cared to guess, he was arguing with himself.

"Hey, no worries there. Ah was just jokin'." Engie gave the firebug's shoulder a gentle nudge, trying to cheer the other one up. He dug out the map of the place where they were supposed to have a battle on the next day. "Whadda ya think?" he asked, spreading the big paper on the desk so Pyro could see it.

Pyro looked at the map interestedly. After a moment a perk of inspiration hit him and reached across Engie to snatch a marker. A few scribbles later he had turned the layout of the control points into a bunny. Chortling, he clapped and looked expectantly to the Texan beside him.

"Well...Ah suppose that could be a plan, too..." The Texan couldn't help an amused grin playing on his lips as he looked at the masterpiece the masked man had made. Even more amusing was the other man's reaction. "Actually, Ah was thinkin' of putting mah sentry nest over here." He tapped a spot near the bunny's left ear.

Pyro gasped. Hurriedly he shook his head no and rushed to explain something as he traced the ear, which led from the enemy's spawn to the point. The route was one popular with Demo, as Pyro apparently illustrated by pretending to shoot stickies and miming an explosion. He finished by cutting his own throat with a finger and pointing to Engie.

"A horde of explodin' cactuses are gonna kill me?" The short man raised a suspicious eyebrow before finally getting what the firebug was trying to say. "Oh! Ya mean the BLU Demo, don't ya?" He guessed again, this time getting it right. He rubbed his chin with a thoughtful frown on his face. "Darn, you're right...forgot about him..." he mumbled, taking another look at the bunny. "Where would you put a sentry?" He turned for the masked man, hoping he wasn't going to draw a unicorn this time.

Pyro tapped a finger on his cheek for a moment, then took marker to map once more. In an out of the way corner by the bunny's right whisker he drew two pointy ears to illustrate a sentry's coverage, two eyes to show the dispenser and teleporter behind it, and a smiling cat mouth to represent Engie. "Mrr?" He checked with the expert as he added on whiskers and a collar for no real reason.

Engineer rubbed his face with a sigh. This was obviously not going to work. Then something popped into his mind. Maybe Pyro didn't understand English. Maybe he didn't have a clue what he was supposed to do here. The Texan took the marker from the firebug and quickly doodled a crappy little sentry in the corner of the paper. Then he ripped it off and held it in between his thumb and index finger. "This, Gravel Pit." He spoke slowly and pointed at the map. "This, sentry gun." He held the piece of paper out for Pyro. "Where a good place?" he asked, setting the small piece in the middle of the map.

Holding the little scrap, Pyro looked at Engie and rolled his head with an exasperated sigh. He slapped the picture of the sentry on the kitty face right below the ears and then mimicked shooting sounds as he demonstrated the ears' purpose. Gesturing to the kitty, he seemed to ask, "_Now_ do you get it?"

"Well there certainly are better ways ta get your point through, mister." Engie crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the masked man, but he couldn't bite back a weak grin. How was he supposed to know the cat face had really meant the sentry nest? He had never been the one to solve riddles; he was only good at solving practical problems.

"Hm-mm-mm..." Pyro agreed half-heartedly. He didn't see the point in drawing battle plans if they couldn't be _cute_ drawings. Still, he understood that Engie wasn't much for thinking outside the box and gave him an affectionate pat on the head.

"Alright, Ah'll build the sentry over here first. If it gets blown apart, then Ah'll go straight to the point C. Does that sound like a plan?" He asked, hoping the other man would agree. Of course it pretty much depended on which point the BLU was going to cap first but to avoid a rush the Texan wanted to make sure the last point had proper defense when the time came.

Doodles of hearts surrounded Engie's sentry scribble to express a positive response. Pyro then glanced between the marker and Engie before straightening and quickly scrawling more hearts on the man's helmet. He chuckled with amusement when the other naturally backed off in surprise.

"Hey hey hey, this ain't art class!" The Texan protested and yanked his helmet off to wipe it clean. He didn't even dare imagining what the others might say if his hardhat was suddenly covered in hearts next morning. "Watch it or Ah'll do the same to your mask!" he warned playfully.

"Mm?" Eagerly, Pyro brandished the marker at the man and leaned forward expectantly.

Engineer looked a little taken aback but he took the marker from the firebug anyway. The mask was dark and the marker red, so nobody was probably going to notice. With a quiet hem he drew a couple of tiny hearts on his teammate's head.

With a loud and happy laugh Pyro ran for the nearest mirror, lazily leaned against a counter wall behind more clutter. There he bounced giddily before taking to twisting bashfully, hands to his cheeks again. Then something buried to the side of the mirror caught his attention. Held aloft in the light it turned out to be a teddy bear sporting goggles and a plush hardhat. Pyro let out an excited yell and immediately crushed the thing in his arms. Engie owned something this cute? Since when?

"Oh, that one...it's just some old teddy mah friends bought me when Ah graduated." Engie murmured, adjusting his hardhat to hide his weak blush. It brought him luck, at least so he believed. Pyro's reaction was like a little girl seeing a pony.

Pyro skipped back to the man and happily plonked the teddy into the empty gun holster on his belt. He then clasped his hands and said something that sounded darned close to, "Precious!"

"Oh? Ya think it'd be good there?" the Texan asked with another grin when the firebug was decorating him like a Smissmas tree. "Dunno about precious but Ah sure could use some extra luck out there," he thought aloud. At least it wouldn't hurt, if anything someone was probably going to laugh at him but that wouldn't hurt.

"Hm-hm, _yuh_ phuhphus," giggled the masked man, booping Engie's nose. He'd never had this much fun spending time alone with any other class. Engie was just...cool with everything. He put up with it all, and didn't want to start playing that kind of tag where it didn't matter how many times you tagged the person you were chasing because they just kept running.

"Ah like you, too," the Texan replied, gently poking the mask's filter. That was the closest thing to a nose Engie could find so it had to do. "So, do you have any plans for t'morrow or are ya just gonna go where the BLUs are?" he questioned, gesturing at the map again.

Pyro was busy muttering in a flurry to himself, rather flustered over being booped. Catching the question, however, he turned his attention back to the map of Gravel Pit. Taking another marker, he tapped it to his chin before tracing a heart-shaped pattern between the three points over and over to show repetition. Engie's nest was on the outer rim of this path, and was subsequently outlined with a re-traced heart pattern as well.

"Alrighty then," Engie replied, having absolutely no idea what the other man was really about to do. Perhaps he was just going to run here and there, wherever he was needed. The masked man probably didn't have a plan like the Texan did. His job required more moving, after all.

After doodling some flowers in for added flavor, Pyro just kind of stared at Engie for a bit. Then without warning he snatched the man's helmet and darted out of reach.

"Wha-hey!" the stout Texan exclaimed and dashed after him. Dear God, perhaps there was a five-year-old girl under that flame suit. A five-year-old girl with some serious growing problems. Engie hadn't played tag in years and his workshop was definitely not a place for that.

Pyro evaded the swiping hands as he hid the helmet from view. The chase only lasted the lesser part of a minute before Pyro stopped rather suddenly and plopped the helmet down on its owner's table. He tapped an imaginary watch to indicate lateness, tossed the marker back to the table and pranced away with a mad giggle, leaving Engie to find the tiniest of hearts drawn on the inside brim of his hat; a place he hoped wouldn't need erasing.

Looking more confused than ever Engineer was left in the room alone to stare at the door. What had that been all about? With a weak shrug and hem he walked over to get his helmet back. Just when he was about to put it on he noticed the hearts on it. "Awww, Hell..." He smiled at them warmly and was happy he was alone since he was now blushing weakly again.


	2. Confessions

"The points are now available for capture! MOVE!" The RED team braced themselves for the BLUs they knew would be arriving shortly. Pyro crouched below one of the hallways that ended in a ledge, Scout dancing nervously nearby, ready to distract anyone who came through. But even though he was on Point A, Pyro's thoughts were on Point B. He wondered if Engie had erased his markings. He wondered if he was being thought of.

"Yo, flame head, pay attention! Incoming!" Pyro was jarred from his thoughts and quickly set the soldier jumping down in front of him alight.

"Incomin'!" The hardhat shouted when the enemy's Heavy and Medic rushed down the corridor leading to the battlefield. He hoped Pyro was alright. He was not going to help the Texan that day and neither could he offer the firebug any health or ammo without his dispenser.

"Screaming eagleeeess!" The RED soldier shouted, rocketjumping high in the air and bombarding the BLU couple from above. Grabbing his Wrangler the Texan tried to aim for the Sniper who was lurking behind the corner. Damn coward. He heard a quiet little noise from behind his back, knowing it all too well. "Hey boys, it's-!" he started but the blade sinking into his back cut him short. He didn't even have any time to feel pain before he had already died, his beloved buildings being sapped as he traveled back to the respawn. What a promising start to the day.

It wasn't much better at the first point. Pyro was spending all of his ammo extinguishing his fellows, as they were lucky enough to be graced with his counterpart immediately following that Soldier. And it didn't help that he'd had backup. "Everyone, I am on fiaaah!" The last of Pyro's airblast went to extinguishing the burning Medic, and, suddenly finding himself holding only an shotgun was not properly prepared to fend off the grenade that struck him in the chest.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!" Engineer cursed repeatedly, leaving the spawn and trying to figure where he should have gone. Nothing was left of his sentry and dispenser and the BLUs had already started capping the points. Darn it, they were on fire that day. Without wasting another second the Texan headed for the tower where the last capture point was.

By the time Pyro made it back to his point, he was just in time to see Heavy explode defending atop it while the BLU pyro rushed Medic. Scout hopped in front of his hesitating teammate yelling, "Go! Go, go!" Seeing the two assault classes being joined by the soldier from before, armed with a shotgun, Pyro knew it was a lost cause. There was no fun to be had here, and he shook his head at Scout. He retreated just in time to hear, "Additional time has been awarded." and made straight for Point B, hoping he could be of use there.

Engie kept himself busy, building first the dispenser and then starting the sentry on point C. It was frustrating how there was no ammo in the tower and how he time after time had to run down and then back up to get things done. Now that Point A was lost, the whole BLU team was most likely rushing to the B point. The hardhat hoped his silly little friend was having a good time as always and that he wasn't afraid.

Pyro was embarrassed. Popping into spawn for his third death in a row to the same medic, he just had to put his head in his hand. Clearly the BLU team was sore that they lost yesterday; even their _doctor_ was overly-aggressive. Medic didn't usually like to play tag. Still, he supposed active friends were better. He always felt bad that he couldn't see his BLU friends very often, so he made sure to kill them as much as he could; to make sure they knew he thought of them, of course. Because death was so pretty.

Pyro _did_ manage to clear Point B when he got there, just in time to stop the full capture; alas, not another moment later he heard the shout, "I'm going to saw zhrough your bones!" Popping into spawn again, Pyro at least had to take solace in the fact that he'd found a new best friend.

The BLU team managed to cap the B point. The whole RED team seemed to be out of shape for some reason. Perhaps they had taken too much pride from the last day's victory. Now Engineer was worried. They would all come to his little nest next. Gritting his teeth and sweating slightly the Texan held on to his wrench, nervously glancing around him. At least his constructions were level three; he didn't have to worry about upgrading them anymore. He could hear the shouts and explosions getting closer already. Then, completely out of the blue the enemy Soldier flew up there. He most likely had rocketjumped. He startled the Texan but the man relaxed as his sentry blew off the threat again.

Feeling slightly pessimistic that they couldn't win this game with ten whole minutes on the clock, Pyro made his way to Point C anyway. He climbed the tower in case anyone was in need of pushing off and was pleasantly surprised to find Engineer up there already. "Hm!" he greeted with cheer.

"Hey there, pardner. Havin' a rough day?" was asked with a half-smile. This day was certainly not too glorious for any of the REDs. "Ah could use a hand here, they're comin' any minute." The man behind the goggles nodded at the sentry. He would need some protection now when he was everyone's target.

Pyro hesitated for half a second, thinking maybe he should patrol the corridors, but remembered in a glance who was asking and instead blew a little kiss-salute, much like yesterday. He could be just as helpful here, and it mattered to him more. Looking down off the tower to scope the situation, he spied his new medic friend battling Scout, his patient dead. "Huddaaaaah!" he waved to the enemy. Distracted by the call, Medic glanced up just long enough to get Baby-Face Blasted in the brain. Pyro winced, but chuckled over the funny expression and splatter Medic had made.

"At least you're havin' fun." Engineer grinned at his friend who seemed to be excited about the situation. The Texan wished he could have been as positive as Pyro was but they were pretty much doomed already. The BLU had plenty of time to capture the last point and if someone managed to blow the sentry up it would be the end of the game. "Pyro, incomin'!" Engie exclaimed when he saw Demoman approaching from the right. He grabbed his shotgun quickly and started shooting the sticky bombs that were now flying all over the place.

At first Pyro thought he was being told the _other_ Pyro was coming, and reacted a bit late. But seeing the two stickies not reached in time burst, he quickly understood, and seeing the next round of them launch upwards was able to blast them before they actually hit the tower. Another funny face was made by the Demo as he realized he'd set them to detonate too soon. Kablooie indeed.

"Thanks, pardner," Engineer smiled widely after their job well done. Unfortunately their break was a short one since from the other direction it suddenly started raining rockets. "Holy mother of-Aaahhh!" The power of the explosion was strong enough to make him lose his balance. He stumbled backwards and suddenly felt the ground disappearing under his right foot. His stomach turned upside down when he felt himself falling. Since it was all he could do he desperately grabbed the edge of the wooden floor, holding it tightly with both hands. "Heeeeelp!" he shouted, trying to lift himself up but failing miserably.

Dropping everything else, Pyro rushed to where Engie had fallen. Dropping his flamethrower and reaching down, he grabbed a fistful of the man's collar and hoisted him before grabbing under one armpit with the other arm and pulling him sideways onto solid floor. Unfortunately for Pyro and his sudden lack of attention, having his back to the point's entrance passage would mean another death. The last thing he heard before whiting out was someone who'd failed to notice the sentry muttering, "Oh, merde..."

"Pyro!" Engineer cried out when the firebug's body fell down instead of him. He would have wanted to shove his wrench up the Frenchman's ass, but before he even made a single move the spy had already exploded into small pieces, blood and organs spilling all around them. "Darn it!" the Texan hissed, trying to locate his tools to fix the damage the rockets had caused. He picked his wrench up and started hammering the buildings furiously.

"Sentry ahead! _Ahnd_ a bloody Pyro!" The Demoman was back, and now deciding to warn the rest of his team since he hadn't managed to take the defense out himself. The BLU soldier, having the medic on him to heal from his own failed attempt to take it down, concurred with an "Affirmative!" and took this as a cue to pogo with his Direct Hit. The plan to build über and push was clear. Meanwhile Pyro was having trouble getting out of spawn. BLU Heavy was being mean, and so was the counterpart pyro. Since he couldn't burn, the other pyro was blocking up front, Heavy covering anyone who made it past and sharing his sandwich on occasion. Ominously an announcement rang out, "Five minutes left in the mission. FIVE minutes!"

…

"Fess!"

"Stupid stupid stupid!"

"That was a right bloody rootin'...to _us_!"

Team RED was not happy. Understandable, as getting practically steamrolled was never a pleasant thing. On the plus side, an early match end meant the rest of the day off. Each merc went about their business, some branching off into pairs, others going to forget the loss alone. With his free roam of the field, Pyro came to where Engie's nest had fallen and rubbed the back of his neck apologetically.

"That was pretty terrible, wasn't it?" The Texan had followed the firebug, now staring at the big pile of scrap metal on the floor. "Ah'm sorry. About your death, Ah mean...ya shouldn't have pulled me up; that cost you way more than it should have." His tone was apologetic as well. If Pyro had kept his ground the situation might have been completely different.

Pyro waved his hands and made negative sounds. It wasn't Engie's fault! It was his job to protect! If he'd only handled it more reasonably...he sighed and squatted, prodding a useless bit of scrap with one finger.

"We'll do better t'morrow, Ah'm sure. We just gotta stay sharp." He tried to cheer the other man up, even though his own voice didn't sound too positive either. It had been a humiliating loss and the whole team was certainly down. Engineer didn't even want to think about the next day.

Pyro's spirits did seem to lift with the words of encouragement. When he looked up to the other, he could have been smiling. With a sigh, he wrapped himself around Engie's nearest leg, just happy to be there now. In a brief discussion with himself, he resolved to do better next time.

The Texan listened the firebug mumbling to himself. He couldn't tell what he was saying but it didn't matter. Gently he placed his other hand on Pyro's head and ran it slowly across his mask. What was the color of Pyro's hair? Was he smiling? Were his eyes open or closed? He didn't know and he knew he wasn't going to find out. The more time he spent with his mumbling teammate, the more he wished he knew about him. "Wanna do some plannin' for tomorrow, too?" he asked with a weak laugh. They had pretty much just seen planning didn't always help.

The grip on Engie's leg tightened when Pyro felt that hand brush him. There was a rush of familiar but unexpected warm, fuzzy fire from inside his belly. He knew he was blushing madly and reveled in it. Hearing the question posed, he looked up again and hoped Engie understood when he told him that anything they did together would be special kitten rainbows.

"C'mon, let's go." The Texan helped him up and so they headed back to the base. They hardly met anyone on their way to the workshop; only Demoman was drinking his liver out in the corridor, mumbling something to no one before silencing himself once more with the bottle. "Ah dunno how that guy is still alive," Engie murmured. He didn't know anyone else who'd drink as much as the Scot did.

A light shrug from Pyro. He gave a small tut of laughter while throwing a thumb Demo's way as they passed, just to mention he personally thought Demo was silly. His eyes never left Engie's face, though, and as they walked back he couldn't help but let his fingers find their way to lacing with his walking partner's. Quite honestly he was just filled with a rush of emotion for the man.

Engineer turned his head slightly to Pyro's direction. It was for nothing since the other one still wore his mask and so the Texan couldn't tell if he was embarrassed, happy or something else. Engie didn't dare to say anything so they were both quiet until they had reached Engineer's workshop. "Pyro..?" he asked carefully, still holding the man's hand in his own.

"Hrm?" The sound was light and casual.

"Uhhm..." The Texan lowered his gaze to their hands. He really didn't know what Pyro had meant with the gesture and that's what bothered him so.

Pyro looked down as well. Then back to Engie, noting his confusion. What? Wasn't it obvious? Perhaps not. He decided he'd better clear it. Clutching the hand in both of his now, he leaned forward and touched the base of his mask to Engie's cheek. Pulling back he mumbled, "Mm hmuv huu."

"Pyro, Ah..." The other man started, but couldn't make a sound after that. Surely the firebug didn't just say he loved him, did he? No, he must have misunderstood. That didn't stop his cheeks from getting red, though.

Seeing doubt in the other's face, Pyro's head tilted. Was it so hard to believe? It seemed only natural that he should love this man. The kindest one, the one that liked him around the most, the one who never feared. Determined to prove his point he brought the hand between his up to chin level and insisted, "Mm rmmuh, _rmmuh_ hmuv huu."

"B-But...Ah don't even know your name. Do you know mine?" Engie was still confused out of his mind. This was just too weird. How could Pyro love him, he hardly knew anything about him. "Don't get me wrong, pardner, Ah like your company very much. It's nice ta have someone you can trust, but..." He stopped for a moment, searching for words. "Are you really, really sure?" he ended up asking. He didn't even know if the masked man was really a man to begin with.

Pyro paused, not sure what he could do to convince the other. What was there to convince? Pyro never questioned his emotions; why should he? Emotions were truth. Becoming nervous that Engie would begin reacting badly, Pyro did a sort of increasingly fretful dance until he seemed to recall something suddenly. He reached a hand down the collar of the left side of his suit and produced a folded piece of paper, which he proceeded to open and turn to face Engie. On it was a crude, almost child-like drawing of Engie standing with his wrench casually over his shoulder, a pile of burning corpses behind him and the sentry firing off the page. It was festooned with hearts and smiley faces, and above Engie was a purple star-bordered banner reading 'Delly-Bell'. Then Pyro indicated to the bottom right corner, where he had signed it in his uneven handwriting. As Pyro. To him, that _was_ his name. It felt too right.

"Delly-Bell?" Engie blinked behind his goggles. That was certainly the strangest thing he had ever seen during his time at the Fortress and that alone said pretty much. He took the drawing from the man in the flame suit and took a closer look. Those same little hearts Pyro had drawn on the map last night were now surrounding the little Engie who was smiling happily in the picture. The Texan found himself smiling back at it. "Can Ah keep this?" he asked then, looking up at the other.

"Mh..." Pyro reacted a bit nervously to giving up the picture. He'd never really meant Engie to even see it, and was embarrassed enough his secret nickname was out, but he'd had no other way of sharing he knew the other's name at that moment, and if that had helped then maybe giving the whole picture up... "Yuh; kuph uh." Pyro gently pushed the page toward Engie, bashfully looking away.

"Thanks, pardner. Ah appreciate it," the Texan said honestly. Maybe the firebug really was serious. Why else had he sacrificed his free time drawing Engineer and adding all the hearts around him? It wasn't anything like Mona Lisa but he was certain Pyro had given his best shot drawing it. "Ya wanna grab somethin' ta drink again?" he suggested, gesturing the other one to follow him.

"Uhh...mmph." Though a bit nervous about letting his prized picture go, Pyro still opted that more time with Engie was good no matter what. Drinks it was.

"Maybe mah teddy wasn't quite as lucky as Ah thought it was. Perhaps it would bring more luck to you." Engie turned to glance at the other man before reaching for the small toy he kept with him. Since he just received something from Pyro it was only fair to give him something in return.

Pyro was surprised by the offer of the plush object, but the emotion quickly made way for excitement as he snatched it up and spun with it in the air. "Mmmmm! Uhmm-muuuh!" He looked around himself for somewhere he could put it, but was reminded that he had no pockets or bags big enough, and a teddy wasn't something you could hold by your heart so easily as mere paper.

"What's wrong? Lookin' for somethin'?" the Texan asked as the other man turned his head back and forth like he had lost something. At least Engie was glad Pyro appreciated the humble gift. It was rather old and it looked like an engineer but he thought the masked man would like it better.

Pyro demonstrated his problem by trying to put the bear in an imaginary holster to mirror Engie's. But he shrugged off the issue and showed he was just glad to have it by moving to give the thing a mighty cuddle.

"Oh, yeah, ya don't really have a place for it..." The stout man scratched his chin with a thoughtful look on his face. That was quite a problem indeed. "How about attaching it to your clip belt? Ah have safety pins over here." He turned around and went through a couple of lockers before showing one to the firebug.

A knuckle went to Pyro's air filter as he considered. Thumbing one of the flares on his bandolier, a better idea hit him. Quickly, he asked Engie if he had a needle and thread, illustrating by making a circle with one hand and repeatedly plunging the other hand's index finger through the gap.

"U-Uuhhh..?" The Texan's face turned deep red as he stared at Pyro and his fingers. Surely he wasn't..? No, that just couldn't be! "Pyro..? A-Ah dunno...Ah mean, what're you tryin' ta say?" he asked, even though the gesture was rather obvious.

Pyro paused. Engie was all red. "Whuh?" he asked with honest confusion.

"W-Well, ya know..." He made some gestures with his hands; none of them made any sense. "Ah mean, Ah like you an' all, but ain't this goin' a little too fast?" he asked, feeling the room getting hotter around him. Or maybe it was just him.

"Fuhs..?" Pyro looked to his hands and suddenly it clicked. An explosion went off in his brain. Immediately he leapt back and waved wildly that that wasn't what he meant at all, taking a moment to mutter to himself with harsh embarrassment. His gestures were now all over the place: apologetic, explaining, pleading. He held up the bear and pointed to the stitching before making the plunge gesture again in hopes that its innocence became clear. Then he just hid behind the teddy in his hands, not wanting to make eye contact despite his whole face being hidden anyway. Quiet mumbles continued to emanate from the self-berating hands, even more muffled than usual.

"Oohhh, so ya wanna do some sewing?" The Texan couldn't help a relieved laughter when he finally understood what the firebug had been meaning to say. For a moment he had thought Pyro had wanted sex. God, what a silly idea! He didn't even know what the other man looked like under his suit. His cheeks were still warm when he told the other one to wait for a minute when he went through some boxes in the corner. Sex, yeah right! Why would Pyro want to have sex with him to begin with? He wasn't anything special. Then again, if the firebug really liked him..? The Texan shook his head. What was he thinking. "There ya go, pardner." He gave the other man the equipment he wanted.

"Thmmp yuh." With an embarrassed but grateful nod, Pyro took up the thread and made his way to the nearest stool at the work bench. Gosh, had Engie really just thought he meant _that_? But that meant Engie had thought of him..._that_ way. Ugh, why was it so embarrassing? It's not like he hadn't thought about this and that with the other man...but no, now wasn't the time to be distracted. He had a project to focus on. Nearby tools already perfect for the first step, so he took pliers and tweezers and one of his flares to begin the operation. With care not to set off the explosive, Pyro flawlessly used everything to properly remove the flare's clip. After this was done he took up the needle, threaded it with barely a glance, and proceeded with phase two: implanting the clip into the teddy's back.

The Texan peeked over the other man's shoulder to see what he was up to. "Well, that's always an idea...just make sure ta be careful, okay?" he reminded the firebug. There were plenty of things in his workshop that couldn't take fire, like blueprints, fuel, oil and so on. Even though Pyro was an expert when it came to flammable things Engie couldn't help feeling just a little bit nervous.

With a flourish, the implant was completed and Pyro placed his new decoration proudly on the bandolier. As for the flare remains, the harmlessness was demonstrated by picking it up and flicking it casually into a trash can. Now playing with the teddy bear's arms, Pyro stole a glance Engie's way. "Huy..." He asked a somewhat bashful question as he indicated between the two of them and then hesitantly made a small hole thrusting motion again. He had to know; would Engie really consider such a thing with him?

"What's that? Ya wanna sew some more?" Engineer asked, once again missing the point by a mile. Of course he assumed Pyro meant sewing again, just like last time he had made that gesture. "Go ahead. Ah think it's fine the way it is," he replied with a care-free smile. He wondered what the firebug was going to do next.

A bit dismayed at how he was continually misinterpreted, and because half the things he said to Engie were so hard to get out anyway, Pyro slumped in his seat. His eyes then met with the scattered paper littered about the Engineer's desk and figured the topic was important enough. With this man, he _wanted_ to be clear. He took one of the many markers and a blank blueprint, taking care not to ruin it by using the back, and scrawled to the man, "No. Wood yoo reely..?" Then as he showed Engie looked shyly away again as he copied the minute hand motion of before.

"Would Ah really..?" The Texan read the stuff written on the paper before turning to the firebug who was now making himself crystal clear to the Texan. His cheeks turned crimson and for a moment he just tried to stutter something to say. "Ya mean, would Ah..? Ah mean, you would..? Would we..?" He made some gestures of his own, once again not making any sense whatsoever. Oh God. "Ahem...ya wouldn't really happen to mean...actual sexual intercourse, would you..?" he asked, feeling his face burning as if it was on fire.

Now that he'd openly said at least half of it, it was getting easier to reiterate. Pyro still wanted his answer, too. With a breath, he stood, pointed to himself, pointed to Engie and made an exaggerated pelvic thrust or two. Then he opened his hands wide as if to say he couldn't make it any more obvious.

"Wow. Ah mean...wow..." Engie started pacing a small little circle, obviously showing how nervous he was. "Gosh, this was pretty sudden...Ah've never even seen your face and...for that, you'd have t'get your suit off," he pointed out. He had never seen Pyro removing a single glove; would he really be willing to push his uniform aside enough to have real sex?

Going back to the paper, Pyro wrote out in his uneven style, "I don't meen rite this second. Engie's nervuss. But not saying no. Wood he? Wood he reely? I luv Engie. I wood reely." He seemed to radiate a growing air of nervous hope.

"W-Well..." The Texan was thankful of his goggles, although they still couldn't hide his embarrassed blush. He rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of a way to say it best. "Ah...Ah think I would..? Maybe?" he then mumbled, his words hardly audible. What was he supposed to answer? He was a man, and men had their physical needs. It was quite a while since his last time; ladies didn't really appreciate his shortness.

Pyro couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He had to process it for a few seconds before dropping the blueprint he'd scribbled on. Then he squeed. Clutched hands, slight bouncing, the whole deal. A squee. It was all he could do to express the joy, relief, and million other emotions swirling around. After the squee he just had to give Engie a hug, almost 100% out of relief that he wasn't now hated.

"S-So, ummh..." Engineer tried to speak but the firebug squeezed him extremely tightly. Once the Texan was free he cleared his throat. "W-Well, when d'ya wanna do it? A-And how?" he asked. By the way Pyro was expressing his enthusiasm Engie could have sworn he was a female, after all.

Pyro was surprised. So easy? He had to vocalize the question. He couldn't believe Engie was just ok setting a time like it was a lunch meeting. And that made him doubt it meant the same to the Texan. Maybe his reaction was out of pity, or just plain shock. Thrilled as he was that the man could think of him that way, he took marker back to paper and answered simply, "Wen yoo luv me." Then he patted Engie on the shoulder, touched his air filter to the man's cheek again and decided it _was_ actually lunchtime, so he went to go join the other mercs now gathering in the mess hall.

"When you...love me..?" Engineer read the words slowly to himself when Pyro had left him alone. The firebug wanted him to love him back? But that was almost impossible; they had never even talked for real, he didn't know what Pyro looked like and...well, there wasn't any need to go on; the Texan had to admit he didn't love Pyro the way he apparently loved him. Was it even love to begin with? Maybe the guy behind the mask was mixing it with some other feeling, like friendship, admiration or just about anything positive. The firebug was trustworthy, that was for sure, but it didn't equal love. With a sigh the Texan rubbed his temples. It seemed he wasn't going to get laid so easily, after all. Then again, he had never been a guy to enjoy one night stands. Their Spy seemed like that kind of fellow, but Engie was far from that guy. He wanted to have more than just a meaningless fuck, but forming a bond was going to be difficult if his partner never even said a word to him. With another sigh the stout man put the paper down and followed the firebug to the dining hall.

Engineer would arrive to find Pyro defending his new keepsake from the rest of the team's chiding. "Y'know, that thing reminds me of Engie...what, did you steal it from him? Ballsy, but it don't make it look less stupid," Scout was saying as he leaned sideways into Pyro for a better look.

Across the table, Sniper seemed to concur. "True on that. Toys ahre fer eight year old girls."

Scout retorted with, "Pff! Says the guy with a voodoo dolly of the other team's Spy. Yeah, dat's right, I know." He gave a smug smirk when Sniper flushed and sputtered indignantly.

On Pyro's other side, Heavy poked the little toy. "Heavy does not get it. Leetle toy helps in battle somehow? Does not seem practical." Pyro moved to protect the thing from further pokes and just cuddled it in response.

"Hey hey hey, what's the ruckus?" The Texan stepped in and let his gaze wander around the big room. Pyro was clutching on the small teddy like a lifeline and others seemed to be awfully interested in it.

"Did this maggot steal your mascot, private?!" Soldier asked, pointing at the firebug who pretty much looked like a cornered animal.

Engie lifted his hands in the air. "What? No! I gave it to him!" he exclaimed. He couldn't believe the others would even suggest anything of the sort. Pyro wasn't a thief!

"Yo, ease up there, Hardhat," Scout raised his own hands defensively, "We're just teasin'. Ain't you ever been hazed? Heck, I'll nevah be done pesterin' _some_one about their little Medic toy..!" His sing-song was directed Heavy's way, causing the big Russian to blanch before glowering, "Different! Is good luck! Keeps Heavy healthy!"

"Anyway, Ah don't want ya ta think ill of your own teammate. He ain't a thief; Ah gave the teddy ta him 'cause he seemed ta like it so much." Engineer walked over to the firebug and patted his shoulder gently to show everything was okay again.

Scout threw his hands up and backed down, though he clearly thought Engie was overreacting. Instead he focused on how Soldier and Heavy seemed to be noticing they both owned little doctors. Medic was trying not to make eye contact as he ate with silent innocence at the table's end. Pyro was grateful to Engie and gave word of thanks, but so long as no one touched it they could say what they liked. He knew it wasn't meant cruelly. He placed the teddy back on his bandolier and scooched over to invite Engie to sit.

With a slight grin the Texan joined Pyro in the table. He was glad the firebug hadn't taken it personally; sometimes the team's jokes were a little weird. As long as Pyro kept himself happy and cheerful nothing else really mattered. Nobody wanted to see the mysterious person angry; that wouldn't end well. Now the Texan was grateful the team had other things to think about when the attention was on the three Medics in the room, two of them being pocket size.

Unfortunately, only a few more minutes of lunch went by for the two peacefully. Pyro had just piled up his plate when a giant fist sent Soldier flying backwards. Soldier retaliated with a battle cry and launched himself at Heavy's throat, meaning everyone had to lift their plates and move if they wanted to keep their meal as the table was destroyed. Pyro lifted his plate but stayed seated, laughing as mayhem ensued. He loved eating with these guys; this sort of silliness cropped up a lot.

"Holy cow!" Engie exclaimed, saving his plate just in time before the two started fighting. Spy was not quite as lucky, even though his reflexes were usually fast. Now his precious suit was ruined and he was wailing over it. His eyes narrowed and like a jaguar he jumped into the mix, knife in his hand to sink it into one of their backs. He didn't care which one. "Crikey!" Sniper shouted and dashed after him. Demoman, Scout and finally Engie jumping into the wrestling ball of mercs. "Goddammit! Pyro, do something!" the Texan called his friend. He didn't know what the firebug would be able to do, though.

"Woo!" Scout was laughing, but more so over how he had technically started this, and over the excitement of fighting as he rode Heavy's shoulders like a mechanical bull, swinging at anyone who came near.

Pyro barely seemed to register Engie's bark over the brawl and his own hysterical laughter as he sat on the bench with his plate. He wasn't sure what he could do either, but why would he want to stop this? It was like watching Punch and Judy to him. A shrug was sent to Engie, and a wave to Medic as the doctor tried to sneak unnoticed out the door.

While Sniper and Engineer tried to make Spy let go of his knife, Scout was doing nothing to help the situation by yelling like a cowboy. He was only making it worse. Demoman was trying to keep Soldier still so he wouldn't bite Heavy's arm. Engie was sure at least a few of them were going to return via respawn; three of them were furious and the ones trying to help didn't seem to get anything done. The Texan was praying for an interruption...anything. Fire, water, wind, electric shocks, it was all good for him.

"Uh-oh." Scout's face finally fell as he was seized round the scruff by his ride's meaty hand and hurled screaming across the room. Pyro's head turned with interest as Scout whizzed by and into the opposite wall. Within the following seconds, Scout popped back into existence and returned to the hall to find his own corpse, and with a dazed shake inspected his body's head embedded into the wall. "Oh yeah! New riding record _and_ a piss-off record!" He gave himself double thumbs up.

Because of Pyro, across the room Heavy had noticed Medic's departure and was swift to turn his attention to following. Luckily or unluckily, depending on who you were, this did at least stop his third of the fight.

"Come back, you pink fairy pony!" Soldier yelled after the Russian, running after him out of the dining hall. Spy was about to follow but the four arms holding him still prevented him from dashing away. He wanted his revenge but apparently his teammates were uncivilized enough not to realize how badly his suit had been sullied. It should have been a crime, to say the least. Once everyone was somewhat calm again Engie let go of the Frenchman, leaving him to Sniper's care. With a sigh the Texan sat back down. "Man, what's with those two?" he asked, running his hand down his face.

The remnants of his laughter making way for disappointment that the show was over, Pyro looked to his addresser. "Mm?" He didn't understand anything was odd about the behavior they'd just witnessed and could offer only a shrug. He then looked to Scout, who was reminding him of an adorable chipmunk as he pretended to not be picking up some rolls scattered over the floor and jamming one in his mouth.

"Ah was hopin' we could get one whole week without fightin' at the dinner table. Looks like God ain't gonna answer my prayers anytime soon," Engineer continued and after making sure the coast was clear he took a careful bite of his meal. Who knew who was going to fly over the table next?

Pyro noticed that Engie hadn't gotten a chance to grab as much as he had. He indicated to his plate and made another questioning sound. He'd love to share; it might be a good opportunity to convince Engie he meant what he'd written earlier. Trying to make sure Engie got that this was a bonding chance, he also motioned between them both and made a talky motion with his hand.

"What? Ya mean Ah can have some? But it's your food, ya should eat it if you want." The Texan smiled at his mumbling partner. "But, of course, if you insist..." he then shrugged, showing he wasn't completely against the idea.

"Someone could share wizh me eef zhey want. My suit ate most of my lunch." The Frenchman snorted next to them. At least Engie still had some food left on his plate, unlike him.

Pyro was torn now. He looked between the rare opportunity to do something for another teammate, or improve himself in Engie's eyes. Both were valued rather highly. Luckily, while he was deciding, Scout strolled by Spy and as he passed said, "Here ya go, Frenchy." The suited man then found his mouth crammed unceremoniously with only the finest floor roll Teufort had to offer.

The agent couldn't have looked more shocked. It was a face they hardly ever saw on him but it was definitely pure terror. The Frenchman spat it out as soon as his body was able to function again. His lips and tongue had just touched something that had been on the floor a second ago! It was beyond disgusting! Spy wiped his mouth and spat like he had just swallowed poison. He was about to attack the rabbit but before he got the chance Demoman had already pulled the youngster down to sit. "Well, ya can't always win, pardner." Engineer couldn't help grinning at Spy but the smile faded very quickly when the Frenchman turned his murderous eyes to him.

Now the firestarter was just feeling sorry for Spy. It wasn't nice to be so upset, or to not have anything to share. He looked at his plate and figured he had plenty, so he walked over to the angry gentleman and placed into his empty hands a sloppy joe, a chicken wing, and a roll that hadn't been anywhere near Scout. They oozed lightly over Spy's gloves, but Pyro still didn't register the man's obsession with cleanliness. He instead gave the man a hearty thumb up and held a hopeful pose. It would be great if his friend praised him for once!

"Oh God..." The Texan muttered to himself when Pyro decided to put his food into Spy's hands instead of his plate. The Frenchman stared at his now-filled hands in silent terror. His eyes were open wide but his mouth couldn't utter a single word. What was the matter with everyone?! Was this some kind of 'let's annoy the hell out of Spy' day? He forced himself to stay calm and took a deep breath through his nose. "Many thanks," he finally said, lifting his gaze to the firebug with a smile so fake it couldn't fool anyone in the room. Still, the Frenchman knew better than making Pyro angry with himself. He knew better than anyone how it felt to have a man in a flame suit after him. He placed his meal onto his plate, hoping it was going to stay there for a change.

A bubbly chortle came from Pyro as he was thanked. He'd helped! Eager to help further, and maybe even gain more compliments, he shoved half a sandwich at Sniper, a potato at Demoman, and another roll at Scout since he clearly enjoyed them.

"Woah, woah..! Aren't ya gonna eat anythin'?" Engineer tried to calm the firebug down when he started sharing his food with everyone. In no time his own plate would be empty! Their teammates shot crooked smiles of gratitude at the man in the flame suit.

After reveling in the smiles of his teammates, Pyro skipped back to the engineer and showed him reassuringly that he still had plenty to share between them, though he might not see it from where he stood. He _had_ piled his plate high, after all, and only given away a few pieces. Then he leaned his head on Engie's and seemed to finalize the point by taking a wing and holding it before the other's mouth. He was just feeling so accepted and giddy right now; he didn't care if the shorter man might not love him yet; his love was bubbling over and the positivity could only be directed Engie's way.

The stout man blushed when Pyro suddenly started being so clingy. He glanced at the others nervously but not to upset the firebug he accepted the wing offered to him. The others stared without a word. "Ummmhh...thanks, pardner." The Texan gave the other man an awkward smile and patted Pyro's shoulder approvingly. He wouldn't have minded so much if they'd been alone, but unfortunately they were not. Half of the team was following them curiously and Scout seemed like he was about to burst with whatever stupid things his lips sealed. "Ah'm good now," Engineer convinced and gently tapped the firebug's gloved hand.

Pyro glanced to the gaping mercs. Was there something wrong with being happy in front of others? Engie seemed bothered by their presence. Well, whatever. A purr-like sound was made as Pyro tugged lightly at Engie's hand. Maybe if they weren't in plain view?

"Yeah, you're right. Enough drama in my opinion. C'mon, we can eat in my workshop if ya want," he suggested, hoping he had translated the weak tug correctly. The food was already getting cool anyway; the Texan wanted to warm it again in the microwave he had in his own little working room.

Back again already? Engie's workshop was fast becoming Pyro's most frequented place. He gave a nod and affirmative sound, throwing a wave to the bystanders before entwining his fingers with the Texan's gloved ones, much like earlier. It seemed Pyro was getting bolder.

"What d'ya make of it, lads? Has he tamed the beast?" No one seemed to have answer the Scot's question.

The Texan led the way without a sound. He swore, if he heard Scout saying anything stupid behind them he was going to dig the rabbit's tongue out of his mouth. The youngster said nothing. Nobody said anything until they were out of the sight. That Engie considered as something serious. Was it really that odd?

Spy snorted once the laborer and his new pet had left the dining hall. "Oh, please...you mean you have not noticed? Eet 'as been all over zhe laborer's face for a while now. I can recognize sexual frustration when I see eet." His sharp eyes met Sniper's face and the taller male turned his gaze automatically elsewhere.

"Wait, what?! Ya sayin' those two are shaggin' each other?!" Scout's jaw dropped.

"Non. Not yet," the agent replied and dug himself a cigarette.

"Och! Ah've only got one eye! Ya can't expect me to notice much of anything noo cahn ya?" Demo was first offended before he was disgusted. "But do ya really think? Uck. Who'd want ta...with thaht thing...it's not healtheh. And that's comin' _froom_ a monsteh." Still, he shrugged it off. What business was it of his? At the very least there'd be less of the crazed demon spawn for himself.

Scout was suspiciously silent as he nodded to himself and digested the information.

"Ya wanna warm it up again?" Engineer asked, indicating Pyro's plate and nodding at the microwave. Since the man under the mask liked fire games so much he reckoned the firebug wouldn't mind eating his food warm, too. Now that they were alone again the Texan dared to speak more freely once more.

Pyro clapped and jumped at the prospect of putting something in the entertainingly futuristic device. With childish excitement his plate was jammed inside, and with help the dial set. The firestarter pressed his face and hands to the window as he watched his food rotate inside; sighs of awe escaped him.

"Funny, isn't it? Made it mahself. Well, at least partly." The Texan chuckled, watching Pyro being completely mesmerized by the spinning plate. "Where're ya from, pardner? Ah know where the rest of the team's comin' from, but Ah've never heard what your home country is." Engie sat into his chair to wait for his turn to use the microwave.

Pyro had to tear his gaze from the warmly humming machine. He appeared to have one of those inward discussions with himself while looking around the shop. Eventually the sought object was found and he draped the snatched world map over Engie's lap, pointing to Mexico.

"Mexico?" Engie arched his eyebrows behind his goggles. "Ah always imagined you'd be from overseas. Well, seems like I was mistaken." He shrugged lightly. Didn't really matter to him in the long run. "At least ya didn't have ta move here from far, unlike Sniper, Heavy and so on," he added.

A tilt of the head and a shrug from the other. It didn't matter to Pyro where he was as long as he could play with fire. He was about to say so when a sudden sharp noise made him jump a mile. Whirling to the source, that being the microwave, he fell on his butt as he pulled out his flare gun defensively. Luckily it didn't go off.

"Hey hey hey, easy there!" Engineer exclaimed, afraid his precious workshop would soon be just a pile of dust. He grabbed Pyro's arm firmly but softly enough not to startle the other man more. "It's okay, it's okay...calm down. That means your food is ready." The stout man spoke quietly and lowered the firebug's arm so he wouldn't destroy anything with his flare gun.

There was a moment of panting before Pyro allowed himself to be helped up, and then he muttered amusedly to himself out of embarrassment. How could he do something that graceless in front of Engie? The flare gun went away. Pyro was handed his lunch and his embarrassment made way for further fascination. He poked the other half of the sandwich he'd split with Sniper, marveling over the heat he could feel even through his glove. Heat was something Pyro was very sensitive to, but he certainly never found that to be a negative trait. In fact he would consider it a gift. At the moment, however, he was considering ingesting the glowing curiosity before him.

"It's okay, there's no need ta be ashamed. Sometimes that darn thing scares me, too," Engineer tried cheering him up. He didn't really startle at the machine, he just didn't want Pyro to feel uncomfortable. They all did silly things sometimes; the firebug didn't have to feel embarrassed around the Texan. Engie put his own plate into the microwave and turned it on to get himself a warm meal, too. "Reckon ya already know where Ah come from...after Ah got my title Ah moved to my old man's workshop. Just cars, mostly, nothin' very challenging. Ah always liked ta reach a little higher so Ah quit and started searchin' for a new job. And here Ah am." He gestured at himself and pretty much all around him. Such a boring backstory but at least Pyro now knew his life in a nutshell.

Rapt attention was paid by Pyro between munches of his lunch stolen under the lip of his mask as he ducked his head. He loved it when Engie told stories, no matter the subject. And a personal story was a rare treat. He wished he could return the favor. Then inspiration hit him, and, mouth extra muffled as it was full of food, mimed scribing while asking for something to write on. A chalkboard would be ideal.

"What now? Ya want to draw?" the other man asked and tilted his head. He turned and went through a couple of lockers before grabbing his notebook. It was big enough, a small one would have never been enough for the Texan when he got an inspiration to plan new machines or write down complicated codes. He handed the book to the firebug and gave him a pen.

In his standard sloppy scrawl Pyro wrote, "Now I can tell Delly-" He scribbled the last part out and re-wrote, "Engie storees. He sez we don't talk. We can talk lots this way! At leest until he understands." He decorated the area below with flowers and hearts to show how good the idea was.

Engie couldn't help smiling at the name Delly. What an odd name to call him. "So, pardner. Do you have family in Texas? Why'd ya decide ta come here?" he asked. Now when he finally had a chance to have an actual conversation with the firebug he was going to make the most of it.

Pyro did not have family in Texas so far as he knew. He'd been asked to come here. After answering the first of many sets of questions, he would next write replies and ask questions of his own over the course of the next several hours. So engrossing was the conversation to him that the more and more he wrote, the less he censored himself, and eventually even used the nickname 'Delly-Bell' freely. Once or twice a comment about a 'Mayor Balloonicorn' slipped in. His consciousness truly flowed, meaning that Engie would learn many if not all of the things Pyro had been thinking or meaning to tell him over the last few days, and before either party realized, they had missed dinner.

Engineer hadn't even realized how much time had passed before accidentally turning to the clock on the wall. It was almost half past ten in the evening. He had learnt so much about Pyro and his way of thinking. One thing he hadn't asked about, though. Pyro's face. He was not going to pressure the firebug into anything and if the other man felt safer in the flame suit, so be it. "Christ...time sure flies," he murmured, stretching his arms with a groan. He was feeling quite tense after sitting still for so long. "Ah...Ah had a great evening. We better get some sleep before the mornin', wouldn't ya say?" He smiled at the other man in his old, friendly way. He truly enjoyed the firebug's company and caught himself wishing the evening wouldn't be over just yet.

A look at the clock prompted a sad groan from Pyro, but he had to admit his hand was a bit cramped. In the midst of flexing it he looked glowingly back to the shorter man. Everything he'd learned this evening had only cemented if not increased his passion for said engineer. He agreed that sleep would be necessary, but with a much happier sigh he also came forward and took Engie's hips in his hands. "Uh rmmuh duh hmuv yuu." Warningless, he quickly stole a kiss, if you could call it that, from the mouth below him. Immediately following, he was giggling like a schoolchild, hands over the filter that had done the deed.

"Pyro..." The Texan bit his lower lip, trying to decide whether to do it or not. He knew that because of the firebug's mask he couldn't kiss him on the lips so he would need to be satisfied with the second best option. He placed his hand carefully onto Pyro's cheek and closed the distance between them. He wondered if the other man even felt his lips on the mask. Did it really matter? He just wanted to show his affection somehow and that was the best way he could think of. He pulled himself back again soon, hoping the taller one didn't think he was rude.

Honestly, Pyro was stunned. All this time he'd been the one driving any affection between them. Engie's kiss was the last thing he expected, so much that he pulled back a little as the man rushed him. The hand helped stay him, however, and as he felt that indent of pressure from the force of those lips, a wave of euphoria washed over the firestarter. Engie...Engie had just...a slow squeal got increasingly high-pitched and fast as curled knuckles hit Pyro's chin. Not knowing what to do he simply bobbed in place, a light sniffling all that betrayed the tears of elation escaping his eyes. Was it possible to be more in love?

"Uhhh...h-hey..? Are you okay? Ah'm sorry, Ah didn't want ta upset you or anythin'." Engineer rubbed the back of his head with an unsure look on his face. Was Pyro crying? He hadn't meant to confuse or scare him, or whatever he was feeling right now under that mask. The Texan took a step back, hoping the firebug wasn't completely out of his mind. He had thought Pyro would like an innocent little kiss.

Pyro's attention snapped to the awkward-looking man. No, not another misunderstanding! Not after all Engie had learned about him. Determined his happiness be properly received, Pyro just threw his arms around the Texan in the warmest hug he knew how to give. His head nestled over Engie's shoulder and rubbed, a contented coo coming from his mask, followed by a happy sniff. "Hmuv yuu...phoh, phoh mumph..."

Engineer blinked a couple of times, staring at the man hugging him. With a soft hem he also wrapped his arms around him, holding the firebug back. He stroked Pyro's shoulders tenderly with a smile. He was relieved he had misunderstood. Perhaps Pyro was suffering from tears of joy. That's the only explanation the Texan could think of. "Say no more, pardner," he mumbled with a soft smile playing on his lips. He wasn't ready to say the same aloud but he hoped Pyro understood he was starting to feel the same.


	3. Pyro Bad

It had been quite a few days since Pyro'd first spent the afternoon with the hardhatted man, and the visits had turned consistent, the two never seeming to run out of things to say to each other with the help of writing making communication possible. This day was a long mission: the dreaded intelligence capture in the worst-laid part of Teufort. Over the better part of a morning the REDs and BLUs waged against each other with no briefcases touched. What there was was a lot of falling into sewer water, exhausted mercenaries and cussing.

"Bloodeh damn Hell, won't one of ya just _stay_ dead!" Demoman thrust a disbelieving hand at the Heavy and Soldier parading over the field's bridge after his umpteenth sticky detonation. Pyro couldn't share his pessimism. He was having a blast! Each respawn he had to raise his flamethrower high before rushing in to fight. Demo sent him an equally disbelieving sideways glance as he repeated the motion now.

Engineer had built himself a nest in the intel room. There it was most needed, after all. He was nervous all by himself, knowing that if he failed with BLU Spy his beloved sentry would be history. He hated those backstabbers. Always sneaking around invisible with their knives and sappers. He wished Pyro was there with him. It would have made him feel so much safer. He heard all the explosions upstairs but didn't dare to leave his guns without protection.

Demo having been sniped into an impressively acrobatic backflip for pausing to stare at Pyro, the suited man could only make a questioning sound before realizing he should be moving. Quickly lighting the chargers on fire, he was also unfortunately popped into the air by a rocket, landing unwillingly with a splash off the bridge. Pyro didn't let it get him down one bit though, and decided he could take this opportunity to pay defense a visit. Walking on sunshine he entered the intel room and gave it a cheerful flame sweep before skipping to a halt in front of Engie and greeting, "Huddaaaaah!"

"Oh, hey there," the Texan greeted his visitor with a happy smile. "Ah was just thinkin' how great it would be ta have you here. Ya know, in case that French snake comes." He welcomed Pyro with him without a second thought. He was already feeling so much better with the firebug defending the nest with him. He glanced at the other man's arm. "You're bleedin'...found yerself some trouble, didn't ya?" He guided the taller man to the dispenser.

Pyro laughed off his injury, but thanked the builder for the replenishing his dispenser gave. He'd have loved to stay and work defense the whole mission, but these brief check-ins were all he could manage. And yes, just like usual, he barely got a few minutes of nest guarding before an interruption came along. This time it was in the form of a sweet-talking German, voice arriving before the man himself.

"Pyrooo...Pyroo...ah, zhere you are, my strange little friend. Would you care to help me make zhe push? Ja?" His eyebrows bounced as he held up his medigun enticingly.

"Make the push?" Engie repeated, turning to the firebug with questioning eyes. To him Medic gave creeps. One moment the German was soft as a kitten, next he was a murderous monster. He was not the kind Engie felt comfortable with. He couldn't relax around him. He wondered if Pyro ever got that feeling. Then again, it seemed like the man in the flame suit liked everyone.

Pyro shrugged to Engie. Medic regarded Engie a bit stiffly, as he wasn't the one being addressed, but answered nonetheless. "Well, ja," he explained, "I have had it only being able to run around und heal briefly. Zhe ozher team has a defense to match ours. It is time for _zhe über_! But I have not built a single one! I also can't charge zhe Demo or zhe Soldier because, vell, someone has svorn to tear zhem apart if I do so soon...dummkopf...und I can't charge zhe Heavy because we might not make it. His gun: so gute on people; just not right for zhe machines. Zhat leaves you, Herr Pyro. Anyone would run from your spray, and you are, shall ve say, a safe option. So come! I require your fire!" He revved his gun with a slightly crazed spark joining his eye for a moment.

"Okay then. Ah hope it'll go well." The Texan nodded, looking at the firebug. He sure did, otherwise their team was going to be trouble. He didn't know how things were out there but he certainly knew wasting an über wasn't exactly what they could afford to do constantly. The BLUs might get one any moment, too. "Good luck, pardner." He patted Pyro's shoulder a couple of times. Medic's plan was good, but not flawless.

"Hrrm..." Pyro was happy to be thought of, even as a last resort, but today he really did want to spend his time on defense. Unfortunately this mission didn't really allow for anyone but the laborer to stay in one place. He'd have to continue to let the butterflies that never let up thinking about the man keep him happy. With the thumbs up to Engie and a medibeam on him, Pyro exited and went to destroy the opposition.

It went well. Scout joined himself and Medic in the sewers, dancing about them and keeping an eye out for lurkers. Of course he still found time to be annoying, sometimes calling unnecessarily for heals or hitting the pair with his bat out of boredom. The group only met the other Scout on their way, gladly finished off with an Übersaw, and when they reached their destination were at full charge. It was popped promptly. Medic took point while Scout waited in the hall. With the body block in place Pyro could go straight for the Engineer. He felt a ping of sadness at destroying someone so close to his favorite person, and then had to question it. Death wasn't bad. What was that feeling for? As the sentry was taken down, he forgot the sadness and Scout came in to do his duty. Medic left Pyro with a brief thanks and an overheal as he rushed to fight his beam onto the darting runner.

Meanwhile across the board, Pyro was entering RED's defense. He entered with a dash of caution and looked to Engie, giving a quick thumb up before switching from shotgun to flamethrower.

"Hey there! Ah assume ya did a fine job?" The Texan greeted his dear friend with a smile. They already got one intelligence from the enemy base so he assumed Medic's plan had worked. The rabbit had panted like a race horse after he brought the blue briefcase into the room Engie was guarding. He knew Pyro wouldn't disappoint, he never did. The firebug always did his best.

"Come back here, you zippy little bird-rabbit! You are too fast!" Scout had barely stayed in Medic's beam through the damage he'd suffered. After dropping the briefcase home, the boy stood taunting and checking his pulse by Engie's dispenser, saying, "Hey, you can't keep up, dat's yer own fault. I'm an uncontrollable force a' nature! And besides, I got my heals right here. Plus ammo." Medic wasn't sure whether to glare at Scout or the dispenser, but another second later he didn't need to worry about either.

The easy kill too tempting, Pyro's arm suddenly lifted and plunged a knife into Scout's back before sapping the building cluster he'd slipped behind while attention was elsewhere. It might not have been the most professional, but Scout just seemed to draw murderous rage from everyone. Through the flurry of needles sent his way, the BLU Spy cloaked and darted for the exit Medic wasn't retreating towards.

"Spah creepin' around here!" Engineer shouted, watching the frog disappearing again and running off. The Texan wondered why the Frenchman hadn't grabbed the intelligence but he didn't have too much time to worry about that when he had his hands full of sappers. Otherwise he'd gone after the snake but he was busy trying to save his constructions. He managed to save the sentry in time but the dispenser shattered into pieces with a loud explosion. "Damn it!" the stout man hissed, covering his face. Pyro had been a spy all along? How did he not notice that? Was the firebug okay? If Spy had hurt him in any way..! Engie squeezed the wrench in his hand and gritted his teeth. Blinded by anger and worry the shorter man dashed after the damned backstabber. Nobody disguised into his Pyro without a punishment!

"Waaaaah!" The sentry was up just in time to stop the BLU scout and make him lose the freshly-plucked intelligence. Engie would pass Medic's corpse in the room behind the intel, having been killed by the now-dead runner, but would also be just in time to see a health pack being snatched up suspiciously by no one.

Pyro was just losing the last of his overheal as he entered RED's side of the map. He'd gotten the chance to sneak unnoticed behind three people and burn them unscathed. It made him chuckle, feeling very dramatic and much like Spy. Hmm. He wondered if Engie ever felt like another class.

The Texan's eyes widened behind his goggles. He was still there. The Frenchman must be using his Cloak and Dagger, meaning he was practically able to stay invisible as long as needed. Engie's mouth was dry as he tried to listen to his surroundings. Nothing. He hated spies; they moved like shadows whenever they didn't want to be discovered. He wasn't sure if he should have pretended to ignore the Frenchman and catch him when he least expected it or run after the French bastard. "Spah...Ah know you're there..." Engineer started walking towards the center of the room, his eyes gaze wandering around him restlessly.

Pyro came down the ramp to this room right as Spy was decloaking. He saw Engie backing unwittingly toward the hefted blade and a sting of panic rushed through him. "Unphuuuuh!" The yell was all in concern for the name it yelled as Pyro charged blindly for the backstabber. A scream from the fancy man told him it was time to pull out his secondary, and the voice was silenced with a critical flare. Pyro panted, only now understanding the sadness he had felt earlier. Death...even for a moment, even if it was pleasant as a party...had the power to take Engie from him. Take him irretrievably. And not for one of those moments did Pyro want to be separated from the man by such a distance. He looked up into the face of the life he'd saved, quite confused by this realization. Death...more than an inconvenience, an obstacle, a fun gesture?

"Pyro..!" Engineer stood still for a moment, staring at his savior without a word. He took a careful step forward, then another and soon he dashed to wrap his arms around his dear firebug. "Thank goodness you're okay..." he muttered, his voice filled with relief. He knew death was only temporary but just thinking of the spy stabbing Pyro's back and smirking after his dirty deed made him furious. He was happy to see the other man alright and unharmed once more. "Thank you. Ah knew Ah could always trust you," he praised, not loosening his hold for the slightest.

Silently, ten gloved fingers gripped the backs of the arms around the firestarter like a vice. Pyro hugged them to him and laid his head into the other protectively. Okay? He didn't feel okay. For the first time he could even remember, he felt...afraid.

"Hey, lovebugs." The casual greeting sliced through the moment. Scout had respawned and run to take the intelligence a second time while the getting was good. He ran past them now to drop it off.

"Boy...sometimes ya just don't need ta say a thing," the Texan scolded, but couldn't bring himself to sound angry or annoyed at the youngster's comment. His voice was tired, anemic even. All he could think of was Pyro in his arms, squeezing him back. "Ah'm sorry. The spah came here, Ah thought he was you...Ah was a careless idiot," he apologized quietly. He felt the need to do so; he was incredibly angry with himself for not even being able to see the difference between his own little firebug and a fake.

Scout re-entered after making his drop. "Not my fault you wanna boink Mumbles. Don't mean yer safe from me teasin' ya. By the way, yer dispenser's down. Might wanna get on that instead. Or, y'know, a teleporter might be nice." His sarcasm was topped off by double trigger fingers and a click of the tongue as he pranced away.

Pryo remained silent. He didn't seem to register Scout was even there. His world was flickering and it didn't feel good. He focused on the man in his arms, trying desperately to keep hold of the sunshine, but this notion of pain and fear...he was being eclipsed.

The Texan inhaled deeply through his nose. He hated to admit it but the kid was right. They couldn't just stand in the room doing nothing when the battle was still going on. "He's right. Ah gotta go and fix some stuff...wanna join me?" he asked with a weak smile, hoping the man in the flame suit would allow him the pleasure to enjoy his company a little longer. He didn't know how or why, but Pyro looked sad. Even through his gas mask he managed to look sad. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting his partner's chin slightly.

Pyro didn't know how to respond. The space around Engie was fluxing randomly into darkness. Brimstone and rubble, flames so unlike the ones he knew: these red, angry and sharp. His hands jerked uselessly as he tried to find words through his panic. He couldn't think of a single one. This had never happened before. But Engie...Engie was still there. This was good. He clutched the hand before him and focused on the face near his. Slowly, his breath evened and the darkness ebbed. He swore then that he wouldn't leave the other's side for the rest of this match, no matter the distraction. And then maybe he could find a question to ask.

"It's okay, Ah'm here...whatever's scarin' you, it's gonna be okay. C'mon, help me get the dispenser up." He took Pyro's hand gently and led the taller man towards the pile of scrap metal. Just like the firebug, he also didn't want to be alone anymore. The feeling was completely new to him. He was worried about the other man, even though he knew by the end of the day everything was going to be just like always before. Was this love? He just couldn't stand seeing Pyro get hurt or even think about that possibility.

The remainder of the match didn't see the pair much action, but maybe that was for the better. On occasion someone would pop in to use the dispenser, but all were aggressively spychecked and herded on their way in confusion by Pyro. The man with the flamethrower seemed very on edge. It didn't help that their last capture took rather a while. The other engineer had managed to build his defense back up, and Medic too was chased away when he came to inform of this and ask assistance. Luckily, RED's own spy was eventually able to do what the BLU one had not. He captured the intelligence and was escorted back to secure it for the win. Excellent, if the Frenchman said so himself; just in time for dinner.

"Nice goin', pardner." The Texan grinned at the agent and gave him a thumbs up.

The Frenchman straightened his suit before glancing at the two guarding the sentry nest. "But of course." He shot the two a knowing smirk, as if seeing through the pair like they were a clear window.

Engie raised his eyebrow at the grin. Why was everyone acting so strange? It was like he and Pyro were...a couple? Scout calling them lovebugs and Spy grinning like he knew more than he should. Well, he didn't! "Will ya help me with these?" The Texan turned for his friend and nodded at the constructions that had to be taken down after the long day.

Still shaken, Pyro was hesitant before mumbling an affirmative and moving to help the other. He said nothing past this, and at the dinner table everyone gave him a wide berth on account of his actions during the last stretch of the mission. He hunched over his plate chewing the same hunk of beef for minutes.

Engineer was following the firebug's movements. He had gotten used to seeing Pyro happy and cheerful, like a child. Now, however, he was quiet and depressed like his world had suddenly collapsed. The Texan didn't know how right he was to the truth. He even tried to joke around to make the taller man feel better but all he got in reply was muffled sighs and weak shrugs. After dinner was over Engie took Pyro to his workshop again. "What's the matter? Why won't you tell me what bothers you?" he asked and offered the notebook so the other man could draw his answer again.

After weighing it in his mind all this time, Pyro thought he knew what to say. No doodles decorated the sentence he showed the man. "Do I...hurt peepul?"

Engie was speechless for a while. What kind of a question was that? Didn't Pyro know what he did every day? Didn't he feel pain himself? The Texan placed his heavy hand onto the firebug's shoulder. "We all do, pardner. You, I, everyone here. That's our job." He talked softly, as if he was talking to a small child.

A pained noise came from Pyro as he curled and squeezed the notebook. Hunching, he quickly explained, "Engie almost died today. It almost hurt. World is melting. Slow. The mayur is gone. Browns evrywhere. No cake. Do I make uthur peepul hurt? Take their preshus from them?" His head was between his knees when he held the writing in front of him.

"Hey, take it easy now...Ah don't like ta see you get hurt, either, but we have the respawn. No matter how much it hurts, we always come back in the end. See? Sure, it can be hard out there, but we'll be t'gether again when the battle is over." He gently laid his hand on the firebug's.

Pyro's head lifted a bit. "I'm not bad?"

"No, of course you're not. You're a great help on the field, ya did great t'day with our doc, remember?" Engineer offered the taller man a warm smile. It felt weird to hear such a question. They weren't exactly good, either. Eighteen men, killing each other each day and stealing what belonged to the other team...no, that was not good. The Texan couldn't think of it as bad or evil, either. It was their job; they got paid for that and no one ever died for real.

A bit of life seemed to stir inside Pyro. "So they don't mind. Deth _is_ play. Even if I can't reech you."

"Well...yeah, Ah suppose you could say that," Engie agreed with a nod. It was a play they were all part of. "Ya feelin' any better now?" he asked then, hoping the answer to be affirmative.

Pyro wasn't quite sure yet. There was one more issue that could make or break his psyche right now, and he was hesitant to ask. "And Delly-Bell. Duz he mind? Duz deth...hurt?"

Engie hesitated for a second or two. "Sometimes...why d'ya need t'ask? Don't you feel pain when you get killed?" he asked back. Pyro should know death hurt; he had experienced it plenty of times, too.

Arms drooping, Pyro was somber again as he shook his head. Engie should have known from their talks how he'd felt about the matter. Well, before. The pen and notebook slipped from his hands. If...if death hurt...how could he be expected to kill? He thought he was being friendly. Playing. He didn't want to hurt. Standing, he swayed over to one of the few windows dotting the shop's walls and clutched his head as he leaned on the frame. His special brain was cracking trying to process this dilemma.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah really am." Engineer looked at the taller man's back as he walked to the window. He wondered what had made the firebug realize all this now and not earlier. It couldn't be the fact that he had almost seen the Texan getting stabbed to death, could it? Engie walked over to the heartbroken man and wrapped his arms carefully around the guy in the flame suit. "It ain't your fault, pardner. We all do that. We're paid ta do that." he muttered, wishing Pyro wouldn't look so desperate.

Pyro reacted oddly stiffly to being hugged. Affection...it was all he'd known, but based on what Engineer had told him it was a lie..! No, he couldn't be that bad. But thinking back on every person he'd lit, hit or otherwise, the images began to swirl. Each swing had hurt. Each moment someone's precious taken. No...NO...good...bad...but he was...he was..!

A snap somewhere in Pyro's subconscious as he was forced to conclude: BAD. His head tilted as a low chuckle started. He was bad. Always had been. And if he was bad, he'd better start acting it, right? And first thing to stop doing was this damned hugging. Pyro stood tall and moved his arms in a special motion, ending in a downward slam that sent a wave of flame around him in a ring. He'd never known why, but certain motions seemed to summon his fire friends. But these flames weren't like the others. They were the raw, fearsome ones he'd seen in the darkness while his world still fluxed. Well now there was only darkness! He saw another swirl as a new floating companion materialized: this one like a small round-headed ghost with demon horns and wings.

"Py... Pyro..!?" The Texan stepped back and raised his hands to protect his face from the infernal heat. "What're you doing?! Stop it!" he shouted, not understanding what it was all about. His workshop was on fire, he saw how some of the papers caught the flame. "Pyro, calm down! Don't do this!" He started to reach for the papers in order to save them but the fire was too hot. His hand would burn if he got any closer.

Excited by the torrid flames beginning to lick at the tabletops, a proper laugh escaped Pyro. This was what he did, right?! This was the way he was supposed to be! He turned his head and caught sight of a can of greasepaint. One of the many colors that seemed to float about the base. Eagerly he tore the lid off and thrust his hand inside. Then messily, he sloshed his hand over the biggest stretch of wall in immediate reach. When he was finished it read quite aggressively, "PYRO BAD". Lastly, he geared up for a more forwardly directional flame attack. His new mental companion, introducing himself as Demon Balloonilord, clapped him on and giggled with devilish glee.

"PYRO!" the Texan yelled, watching hopelessly how the man and the tiny demon terrorized his workshop. His precious blueprints. Months of hard work, all going to vanish. No, he couldn't allow that! He had to save the papers, no matter what. The heat was making it hard to breathe and the flames were making the small space unbearable. Still, Engineer couldn't let it all burn away. With a pained grunt he dashed forward to save what he could. He gathered his precious plans and drawings into his arms and was ready to dash out of the room when his overalls caught fire. "No..! No, no no no!" He squeezed the valuable papers into his chest, trying to put himself out but the flames were already eating his clothes and skin. He had plenty of chemicals in the small room and that mixed together with the smoke made his head dizzy. He couldn't breathe. He fell to his knees, gasping and coughing until he ended up on the floor without another sound.

Pyro didn't notice. He was noticing instead how his paint-slathered hand had caught alight during his fireball. This...looked very cool. Calmly, he exited the workshop, trailing his burning hand in little patterns against the wall as he went. He continued to do this when he closed the gap between the workshop and the outer walls of the main base. The base was cement so it wouldn't be engulfed, but that didn't stop the man from drawing in flame upon it. A skull. A dagger. A broken heart. Into the evening he walked, leaving a trail of eerie light behind him.

"What's goin' on-holy crap!" Scout shut his own mouth with his hands as he watched the man walk down the corridor with his hand on fire. Thank God he didn't notice the runner. He smelled smoke and soon skittered towards Engie's room. The door was open and when the youngster peeked in the workshop was in flames. Engineer was nowhere to be seen. "Fire, fire, fire!" he screamed, dashing down the corridor to alarm his fellow mercs.

In no time the team, at first grousing at being disturbed as they settled in, realized the gravity of the goings-on. The alarm was further raised, one to the other, and counteractive measurements were taken to extinguish the several flaming areas. Buckets were thrown and extinguishers were sprayed. Eventually Engie's workshop was saved, but the smoke hadn't cleared, and no one wanted to follow Pyro to clean up as he went. Scout's mouth was running in a panic now that he wasn't in the firestarter's sights. "I don't know what's happening here you guys! Has anybody seen Engie? Did that freak-o kill him? Did he respawn? Oh man, there's just...FIRE everywhere! I just-a gah-crapcrapcrapcrap!"

"Haven't seen him anywhere," Sniper replied, wiping his sweaty forehead after the scene was finally over. It was funny; he had always assumed Spy would be the one causing a fire with his never-stopping smoking. One night he was going to fall asleep with a cigarette still in his mouth.

"Ey, look at this, lads!" Demoman called his teammates and dragged Engie's burnt body out of the room. He coughed since the smoke hadn't vanished yet and dropped the Texan's body on his room's floor. They stared. So Pyro had killed him, after all.

"Does respawn work outside zhe battle?" Spy asked, his voice quieter than usual.

"I-It did for me last week," Scout reminded shakily, "At dinner, remembah? Heavy plowed my head through the wall. It just doesn't work if we leave base property...yeah? I mean friendly fire's on, but...yeah?" A murmur ran through the room as the general consensus was that that sounded about right.

A curious sound from Heavy as he noticed something scorched into the wall. "Hm? What's dis?" He smudged away some excess marks and put on his glasses from a pocket. "Pyro...bad?"

Scout flipped out again, arms contorting wildly before he confronted Engie's corpse with, "What did you DO?!"

"Ah didn't do a damn thing, boy!" came the Texan's overwrought voice from the doorway. When the men turned around they saw their faithful teammate looking back at them with a deep frown on his face. "Ah dunno what the hell's the matter with Pyro but Ah didn't do anythin'! He started askin' about killin' and pain and Ah gave him a goddamn answer! Now look what he did to my workshop!" He gestured at the ruined room that was not only burnt, but now wet as well. He was angry to no end and just one word from Scout and he'd kick the rabbit to respawn instead.

"Och!" The demolition expert couldn't believe his ears. "Ya don't go talkin' to that..._thing_ aboot anything with real graviteh," he burst, "His head's a bloody minefield, somethin' Ah happen to be damned good at spottin', Ah might add."

"Still," Medic glanced a hand over one of the scorch marks thoughtfully, "It is quite fascinating. Such a delicate psyche. So like a child's sometimes. I vould not be surprised if you triggered somezhing while poking around in zhere." A wistful sigh. "Ah, you must have learned some extraordinary, _terrible_ zhings..." A flash of sinister excitement came and went in his eye. The mercs closest to him took a wary step back.

"Well excuse me, but Ah'm an honest man! He asked and Ah answered! How was Ah supposed ta know he'd go rampagin' all around the base like that? Now, would you be so kind and get the hell outta mah room!" He snarled and glared at each of the men who passed him at the door. Once the last one had left he slammed the door closed. He walked to his window and opened it to let the smoke out. He didn't feel like suffocating again. How could Pyro do such a thing? He just didn't understand what had gone wrong. So what if he was child-like, you couldn't lie to a child about anything as serious as killing and hurting. The firebug had the right to know the truth instead of keep living in a lie. Now the man had disappeared into thin air.

Well, that part wasn't quite true. The rest of the team had only to look up the trail of slowly dying fire scribbles to the water tower a bit off in the distance. There upon emblazoned was the biggest sad face any of them had ever seen. "Th-that'll burn out eventually, right?" Scout's nervous question was met with unsure affirmatives. They still weren't sure any of them wanted to approach the only thing that scared them unanimously. Not in this state.

"Oi can snipe him down," the Aussie suggested. He wasn't serious, of course, but Spy caught the bait anyway. "Weezh your aim we all would drown," the Frenchman snorted and rolled his eyes. The bullet would only hit the water tower and cause a hole in it.

"I ain't gonna shoot him with a bloody rocket!" the gunman snapped back and in no time the two were in the middle of an argument. The rest of the team ignored them.

"Who should go?" Heavy asked, hoping nobody was going to suggest him. Just climbing all the way up there would definitely cause him a heart attack.

"Not me." Demo volunteered not to go.

Soldier looked at the tower quizzically with a hand to his chin, Sniper giving him ideas, but Medic gently lowered his thinking hand as he tutted no to the man.

Catching himself being one of the last left to deny going, Scout flustered, "Not me! Uh-uh, no DAMNED way in Hell!"

Medic now clucked in general, "You are all coward svine! Or idiots!" A special glare was tossed Soldier's way. "If no one else, zhen _I_ shall subdue him!" The speech was half genuine irritation, half self-psyching. It wasn't his ideal outing, but he really wasn't fond of dithering around.

"Is too dangerous for Doktor! Scout go!" the Russian disagreed and pushed the boy to the ladder. No way was he going to let Medic go up there alone; Pyro was dangerous enough and now he was having a mental breakdown. Nope, the German was going to stay safe and sound on the ground while Scout risked his life. That sounded like a good plan.

"Aw jeez..." Scout clung to the ladder he was thrust onto. Looking down he could see the glowering Russian blocking both his descent and Medic from doing the opposite. Looking up he could see Pyro scribbling madly in the dull glow of his giant frowny face. Death either way. With a gulp, yet still maintaining his squirrel-like grace, Scout climbed fast and silently. Once the lip was reached he began a chant of his favorite curse, having no clue what he was going to do here. "Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap..!"

Pyro turned sharply as he was approached. Scout froze. At least the freak looked unarmed. "Uh...hi there," he tried, "Um, we kinda noticed you goin' a little screw-loose, and...uh, were wonderin' if maybe you could stop? Please?" His darting fearful eyes snagged on some of the scorched scribbles Pyro had been working at. His distraction only lasted for the duration of a short debate Pyro appeared to be having with no one, however, before he found a flare gun right between his eyes. A second later he was backflipped right off the tower. He landed with a sickening crunch and laid a smoldering heap as his scream was cut short. With his last breath, a flaming finger pointed as he said, "Dude...we gotta get Engie up there..."

"I do not theenk he wants to see zhat zhing right now," the Frenchman notified. Pyro had destroyed his workshop and almost his whole room. The Texan was without a doubt upset with the firebug about the whole mess. With reason, too.

"Nonsense! Boy, get Engie here right now!" Soldier commanded and before anyone managed to say anything about it he shot the rabbit in the head with his shotgun. "There. Now we wait!" he informed and cleaned his hands by clapping them together. The kid would respawn again soon enough and then get Engineer out there with him.

"That fuckin' Soldier!" Scout kicked and punched the air after he regained consciousness, "I was already dead! Fuck fuck CRAP!" The last thing he'd expected was a gun blast exploding in his brain as he drifted off into Dead Land. Damn it, why did HE have to do everything?! Rubbing his arms in a mixture of irritation and nervousness, Scout made his way to Engie's workshop. Once there however, his bite seemed to drain. Again he had no idea what to do here.

"Uh...hey." He ended up using the same tactic he'd used on Pyro. "If you don't mind, we _really_ kinda need you to go up the water tower...see there's these sribblies that kinda make me think no one else is gonna stand a chance tryin'..."

"Ah don't care, kid," was the cold answer from the ruined workshop. He was not interested in their problem, especially if it had anything to do with Pyro. He had tried to be nice, he had tried to show he cared. What had he gotten back? The guy had killed him and destroyed pretty much everything he cared about. So much for love or 'Delly-Bells'; the firebug was on his own now. "Ah'm busy here. Either you'll make yourself useful or get the heck out of here." He dismissed the boy.

Scout's lower eyelid twitched. His nose and mouth scrunched into the tightest sourpuss imaginable. Ok, that was it. No more pushing Scout around. He stormed at the man and took him roughly by the scruff. "Look, you!" he shouted, "Tonight has been TERRIFYING! I have been spooked, bullied, used as an errand boy, disregarded and killed TWICE! I am NOT about to let some lovesick mental deficient run rampant on my ass, just because you won't go read his fuckin' mental love letters!" He let go and hunched; panting, shaking. MAN he had not been that angry in a while!

"Well excuse me, boy! Ah was burnt ta dead, mah workshop is ruined and all of my blueprints and plans have disappeared into thin air! Whatever he's doin' it's none of my damn business!" Engineer growled back with a furious look in his eyes. What a crybaby Scout was. He had had one bad night and yet that was nothing compared to what the Texan had been through. He pushed the rabbit aside and stomped out of the room. "Ah don't want ta see him. He should know that too. Where is he?" he asked, apparently heading to find Pyro anyway. The sooner it was done the better. At least then nobody would disturb him.

Scout's hands were thrown up in indignation. "Unbelievable! You're the only one who even knows _half_ of what that freak is thinking, and you're too busy cryin' over..." He was about to kick a pile of soppy blueprints when he caught Engie's question. "Huh?"

"Where is he? And lemme make this clear, you're NOT gonna let me hear one single complaint more or Ah'll send you back there alone." He crossed his arms onto his chest. He needed a beer. No, he needed five of them. After this was over with he would lock himself into his room and stay there 'til the next morning.

Scout appeared to cool down; a slight smirk was pulling at his lips anyway. "Take a guess, clueless." He walked over and thumbed in the direction of the water tower. The sad face burned less vividly but it was still there; in addition, trails of fire poured from the rail around the reservoir as Pyro clearly rained flares at the group below him. Some were retaliating. "Look, I don't care if you even look at the stupid smudges; just take some motivation from my expert negotiation skills and go save our asses, yeah?"

With a low grumble the Texan turned for the water tower. He swore that if the other one dared to harm him there would be Hell on the loose. He was not a fan of dying, especially by someone he had held so dear.

"Finally!" Demoman looked relieved when he noticed Engineer walking towards them. Without saying a single word the short Texan passed the group of cowards and started climbing up. He was done playing games. If Pyro wasn't going to come done with his first he wouldn't try again. He didn't even know why he bothered.

He would find the other man shaking his worthless flare gun as it ran out of ammo. The firestarter tossed the thing from him and jittered, beginning a terse pacing while talking to an unseen presence over his shoulder. The fun in this new way of acting had been somewhat short-lived, and now that it was clearing he wasn't quite sure _what_ he was feeling. But this was right. Of course it was. Bad actions to reflect a bad person.

"Pyro," Engineer said dryly. He wasn't afraid of the creature, he was far too angry to feel anything else. "When will you stop this madness? Ah liked you more when you were happy and good." he started. The firebug was free to kill him whenever he wanted, what did he care? Just another reason not to have anything to do with the guy in the flame suit. "Come down, ya need some sleep." He nodded at the ladder leading back to the ground.

Pyro faced him with a gasp, pulling an axe from seemingly nowhere and holding it defensively, but as soon as he saw who it was he cringed backwards like a kicked dog. He looked anywhere but at the person in front of him as he shook his head and made pathetic mumbles. He gestured at one of the brief messages madly coating the tower's surface. "NOT GOOD". Smooshed so close to it they were impossible not to see as well were similar expressions of desperation and anguish. It was impossible to know where they started and stopped they ran into each other so haphazardly. To most the soot and grease would be quite unnerving, actually.

Engie barely glanced at the messages. In the state he was in it was impossible to feel sorry for anyone but himself. "It's okay. Ah'm here. Ah'm okay again. C'mon, let's go back down and everything's gonna be alright again." He tried to make his voice sound as friendly as he could. It wasn't an easy task but the sooner Pyro was on solid ground again the sooner he could return back to his room to sulk. The Texan reached his hand for the firebug.

Pyro cringed further back. He couldn't touch that hand. Not when he was clearly so horrible. Not when Engie was his polar opposite. Demon Ballonilord whispered into his ear. Now was his best chance..! The angel before him had no clue; summon the fire now and finish him! But somewhere inside him something squeaked that burning your teammates was the worst, and especially if you loved them. Between Pyro's automatic retreat and the couple of half-hearted swats he took at the invisible being beside him, he didn't notice when he got too close to the railing "Uh?" This was all he could get out before he fell over backwards and found himself awkwardly dangling by an arm and a leg. Cheers from below as this was regarded as some sort of partial victory.

The sight would have shocked Engineer two hours ago. Now, however, he calmly walked over to the taller man and knelt in front of him. "If Ah'll help you out, do you promise ta follow us back nicely? Or would ya rather have Sniper shootin' ya down and wakin' up in the respawn in a moment?" the Texan asked. He wasn't going to help if his help wasn't wanted.

"What the bloody hell's goin' on?" Demo tried to see the things happening as well as he could with just one eye.

Poor Pyro's mind just couldn't take this struggle. He didn't want either option. One he didn't deserve and the other he was afraid of! Just desperate for escape, he started crying. Crying and wiping at his glass eye covers with his free arm like that would have mattered. He was so lost...it should be easy. Pain equaled bad. Pyro equaled pain. So black and white, and yet here he was. And he had ended up hated.

"C'mon, Ah don't have all night..." Engie knelt down and pulled the other man up. He wasn't going to let the firebug fall. Once Pyro was safe again the Texan turned to return back to the ladder. "If you're gonna stay here for long, don't destroy anythin'. If you're already tired of this game, then follow me and we'll go back to the base." He listed the options and started walking towards the ladder, letting the taller man make his decision. He had done enough.

Continued desperation winning over, Pyro scrambled fast as he could to get out of there. He motored down the ladder and past the confused mercs at the bottom. He didn't stop fleeing until he reached his own room; there he promptly curled up on top of his bed and yanked the teddy bear from his bandolier. He stared at it for a moment before crushing it in his arms, drifting to sleep amidst his dissipating sniffs as Demon Balloonilord chastised.

"Was Pyro...crying?" Heavy pointed after the running defused threat. Soldier responded cheerfully, "You better believe it; that's the way to do it, private! Send 'em running in shame!" The adulation was directed at the descending victor.

Engineer kept his eyes in his feet. Not even an apology. He had gotten nothing from the firestarter. He shouldn't have been so shocked about it, what else had he expected? He was not going to get near the awful creature again. Who knew when he was going to have another breakdown? The Texan said nothing as they walked back to the base. He wasn't in the mood to talk. His room smelled of smoke when he finally reached it. He closed the door before anyone could even try to say anything to him. Not tonight. He didn't want to talk or see anyone tonight. He didn't even bother undressing before falling onto his bed with a tired groan.


	4. Making Up, Making Out

The next morning the water tower was in full, hideous view. You could read it all in the sunlight if you looked hard enough. No one wanted to look hard enough. That day Pyro also awoke as good as dead. He righted himself deciding that emotions weren't helping him at all. He knew his purpose: cause misery. And, he supposed, that must extend to himself. He radiated an intensely stand-offish aura as he approached the mess hall with some of the others. They didn't dare sit until he'd gone; this state was vastly different than either they saw last night and they didn't want to risk something even worse.

Engie didn't ask for Pyro's help that morning. When the battle started he dashed out of the spawn to find the perfect place for his sentry nest. He almost hoped for the firebug to ask if he could help just to refuse from the offer. He could handle Spy, and if he couldn't, he'd build his sentry elsewhere again. Simple. He didn't like Badwater Basin, simply because there were no good places to set a sentry. It was too open for his taste; the enemies spotted his constructions too easily. He decided to settle his nest above the tunnel's exit. It was a good place when the BLUs were trying to get to the first checkpoint.

During the setup, an unusual announcement was issued before the mission standard: "RED Pyro! It has come to my attention that you've been disturbingly out of order! Fix this immediately or there shall be dire consequences! RED Engineer! Good job defusing the situation, but get your workshop up and running again FAST! We can't afford to be weakened in ANY area!" Pyro met Engineer's gaze as he ran past, but jerked it away again as he went to place himself forward. "Hmph!"

The Texan frowned at the cheeky hem, looking after Pyro as he ran on. He turned his gaze up, as if to search for a microphone to speak into. "Thanks, ma'am, but Ah can't just fix it just like that. It's in a pretty bad shape thanks ta _someone_." He didn't care if she heard it or not, he only wanted a certain teammate of his to hear it.

Obviously Helen would not hear it, as no microphones existed on the field, but it _was_ picked up as the firestarter went on his way. The comment only solidified his resolve to detach himself emotionally. Or so he thought. It snagged a little, the image of Engie's crisply blackened workspace. A cleared throat from Demon Balloonilord brought him around, though, and he focused on his new task of generating as much misery as possible.

The siren rang and the BLU team rushed out to the cart. Demoman blew a couple of them in the air with his stickybombs, Sniper shot his counterpart who was trying to camp in the dark corner and soon the battlefield was nothing but a bloody mess once more. Engineer concentrated on his own task: keeping his nest safe from anyone who would dare to try and harm it. He had to keep a close eye for the enemy Spy now when he didn't have his protector with him. Hah, like he'd ever needed one. Heavy and Medic were ready with their über and slaughtered half of the BLUs on their own.

Pyro camped the stragglers that tried to sneak by through the back exits. Feeling a very selfish loadout today, the man in the mask Phlogged the lot of them before whipping out his Powerjack and going to town. Yes, those were not mirthful laughs, but agonized screams! He didn't really feel into it, but he paused to laugh over the four smoldering corpses. This was truly his calling, so said the inflatable demon by his side, so he should try and make the most of it. And that's what got him backstabbed by the Dead Ringer Spy.

"Boys, we have a traitor!" Soldier barked, seeing the firestarter getting his back stabbed. Engie tensed. He hated hearing those words. The rest of the team knew it perfectly well too; sometimes they teased the Texan on purpose just to see him looking around himself nervously. He was a little paranoid, yes, but it was no wonder since the Frenchman had such weird powers. If Engineer could turn himself and his machines invisible, he sure as heck would!

Disgruntled, Pyro exited spawn and beelined for the frontline. He was beginning to wonder if the thing beside him really knew what he was talking about. He was certainly less nice than Mayor Balloonicorn, even if the other drank to excess. Heck, that just made him silly, like Demo. This guy...why had he even shown up? Well, he'd only died once so far. It wasn't the end of the world, according to _some_ people...wait.

Pyro paused. Death hurt...but didn't matter? How was that..? He was caught by a speeding rocket as he stood there like a lump, deaf to Demon Balloonilord's warnings.

Where the heck was Pyro?! There was a Spy running around happy and free and the firebug was nowhere to be seen. It was his job to check everyone for spies, what was taking him so long? Engineer heard a high-pitched yell, recognizing it as their Medic. He had also gotten a knife into his back according to the warnings Heavy was shouting. The Texan clutched to his wrench tightly, feeling his own hands sweating and trembling. Any moment the backstabber would be there, sapping his sentries and stabbing his back.

Again bursting from spawn, Pyro shrugged sheepishly to the demon over his shoulder. Right. Focusing. BLU had the cart most of the way through the tunnel, so the distracted man hopped his way onto the high rocks where he could leap onto anyone either going for said objective or trying to sneak around. But standing on top of the pillar-like structure it suddenly hit Pyro that he could see all of the field's current action from up here. He saw Sniper getting vengefully counter-sniped. He saw the enemy Scout dance around and blast their Heavy before stealing his sandwich. He saw his own counterpart singe their Demo with a Backburner. And then he saw Sniper come running back with no difference besides perhaps a toothier snarl. The Aussie spat sideways before resuming his post like nothing had changed. No difference...hopping off the rock and grabbing the closest person he found, that happening to be the BLU spy choosing a disguise under one of the rock's staircases, by the back of the collar and asked him if pain made a difference in his deaths.

His answer was a startled exclamation before the agent rushed to grab his knife. He had no idea what Pyro was mumbling and he wasn't interested in finding out. Engie caught the sight of the two men struggling and the pain from the last day suddenly hit him. He remembered how upset he had been thinking how Spy had stabbed the other RED before taking his form. Quickly the Texan snatched his shotgun before rushing for Pyro's aid. "Pyro, down!" he shouted and when the firebug ducked he shot the Frenchman straight in the face. At least this time the masked man hadn't felt any pain before dying. The stout man was panting slightly, looking down at the bloody mess and the firestarter next to it. "Are you...are you okay?" he asked.

Having ducked reflexively Pyro now blinked between the panting man and the dead one. What had Engineer done that for? He was talking to that spy! Still...was that a flash of pink dashing through the air? He quickly ignored the color streaking through the browns and asked the other himself why he'd done that, trying to sound as stiff as the rest of this brooding day.

"Well, 'cause it seemed ta me like you were fightin'. At least Spah was. He's been harrassin' the whole team and..." The Texan quickly got his head in order again. "Just killed him off. Now he won't get in the way for another two minutes." he finished. Since Pyro wasn't going to thank him for saving him, why should he act nice? He owed nothing to the firebug after what had happened last night. He turned around to return to his sentry nest. Why did he even bother trying? Why did he even care anymore?

Even though he was supposed to have sworn off emotions, Pyro registered that he'd been seen as being protected. It made a little flutter in his stomach to have been concerned for. "Thuph," he gave his quick thanks and decided to go ask his question to people who were still alive. After their fiasco, he shouldn't want to see Engineer either. Shouldn't.

"Whot're you on about? We're in the middle of a foight, get outta my scope!" The barrel of Sniper's gun shoved Pyro to the side.

"If you've got time for chit-chat soldier, you've got time to fight. Get out there and do some work! Besides, I have no idea what fun a one-horsed open sleigh is." Well, he was completely misread here.

"Aw no, you keep away from me, you lunatic; y'hear? Keep AWAY!" Scout didn't even let him do more than raise a finger before zooming off.

"Shhh, you imbecile! Zhey will know I am 'ere eef you keep talking to me!" The Frenchman hissed through gritted teeth, crouching behind one of the rocks to surprise one of the BLUs whenever he'd spot his next target.

"Ey, ya sound more drunk than me, lad!" The Scot swung his bottle in the air, laughing at Pyro's mumbling before taking another sip. After that he let out a roaring battle cry before dashing forward with his grenade launcher. Nobody seemed to have time to listen to the man in the flame suit.

Feeling slightly discouraged, Pyro sulked his way to above the map's tunnel. His distractions had allowed the cart to make it that far, not that he'd realize. He didn't see the engineer near the nest that exact second so he figured it would be fine. Seating himself below the sentry, he shot casually at anyone who happened through. After a moment or so, as it wasn't going to run from him or tell him to get lost, he opted to poll the sentry: What was pain? Did it make a difference when you died? Did it make a difference at all? Was life really not so black and white? He also wouldn't realize, but his demonic partner had vanished.

Like an answer the sentry shot BLU Scout who was trying to run past the firestarter. The boy's lifeless corpse hit the wall of the huge building as he was sent to the respawn. The Bostonian was alright once more, doing the same trick and ending up dead again. That kid just lever learnt. Sniper got another bullet into his skull from his counterpart, soon disappearing as well. Death was more like misfortune. Like ending up back at the beginning in a board game.

This dawned on Pyro as he observed. They protected each other from it because they wanted to win and stay on the field with each other, not because it was bad. And they killed each other because whatever their motivation, they still wanted to win. It _was_ all a game. And pain...pain was a simple by-product. He might not feel it personally but the others hardly even regarded it. He...he wasn't bad. Maybe not great, but not bad!

Barely noticing the streaks of pastel starting through his vision, Pyro got up and did the most unorthodox thing anyone had heard of: he left the field. Yes, running with wild laughter toward the base, he left the battle behind him.

"You better get your red ass back here right now, private!" Soldier screamed after the laughing firebug but Pyro just kept sprinting.

"Where is Pyro going?" Heavy asked when the shorter one ran past him. This was no time to be anywhere else than at the cart, it had almost got to the first check point. "TIME HAS BEEN ADDED." informed the booming female voice. Apparently the BLU had just managed to cap the first one.

As soon as Pyro crossed the line off of Badwater, Helen's attention was suddenly no longer on time, however. She jammed her finger back to the speaker button and ordered, "RED Pyro! Get back to the field IMMEDIATELY! What do you think you're being paid for? Mercenaries! All of you! DO something about him!" Pyro only went to get himself a bucket of soapy water and some sponges.

"Goddammit..." Engineer muttered, rubbing his face tiredly after just waking up in the respawn. BLU Demo had blown his nest into scrap metal, taking the Texan with it. Where had Pyro gone now? Why couldn't he just do his job like he always used to? Oh, that's right, it had been just a game for him. Now that he knew the truth he suddenly couldn't do it anymore. The hardhat reckoned nobody else wanted to go so with an annoyed sigh he left the respawn to find the mumbler.

What Engie would find was all of the mercs, RED and BLU, pausing with uncertainty as Helen's new orders rang over the map. Pyro had left the field? All of the mercs were to do something about it? As in _all_-all of them? Glances were stolen between everyone and at the cart. "ALL of you get him back! MOVE!"

A gasp from Scout as he concluded, "Guys, he's probably gonna burn this whole place to the ground! Last night was like, part one of his plan somethin'. We gotta mush!" The BLUs of course had no idea what he was referring to, but slowly all sixteen present mercenaries started wandering toward the RED base.

"Pyro? Pyro, where are you?" the Texan called, trying to locate the firebug. Why did he have to keep acting so difficult? Wasn't it enough he had already caused a huge mess last night? Now he had to ruin the battle, too. "C'mon, we still have a battle ta win! Ya can't just leave in the middle of everythin'!" he tried reasoning, only hoping the other man would hear him.

"Why should we even care about them? Right now we could be pushin' the damn cart!" The BLU Scout complained, following the rest of the team with a grumpy expression all over his face.

"Is an order." BLU Heavy replied, glancing behind at the boy quickly.

"I wonder where he's gone this time…" RED Sniper wondered aloud.

"No place can be worse zhan your van." his French teammate replied as he lit himself yet another cigarette.

Humming a disjointed, merry tune, Pyro took his bucket and started outside Engie's door. He scrubbed away the scorch marks over every tabletop, on the walls and trailing down the corridor. The new, friendlier trail in soapy bubbles spelled out a sopping "SORRY" while he cleaned, even though no one would see it before it was wiped away. The man of fire looked up, noting the clouds were swirls of pink again, and sighed.

"Pyro?" Engineer saw the wet marks on the walls and floor. Apparently Pyro had decided to do some cleaning. Engie wondered if he was back to his own self again or was this just some other mental breakdown. He peeked into his own room but the firebug wasn't there. It still smelled awful and burnt so the door was closed again rather quickly. "Pyro!" he called again and rushed to follow the wet stains going down the corridor.

Along the way to his final stop on this cleansing trip, Pyro stopped to pick up another can of greasepaint. This one pastel pink. He climbed the ladder to the scene of greatest drama the previous night and scrubbed the slate as clean as he could. Leftover, however, was still a slight greasy brownish layer. Over this Pyro now painted. He traced the frowny face he'd lit in fire, but somehow, maybe it was the color, it seemed more apologetic. When he'd finished, the thing gazed sadly over the base between the massive words "MY BAD".

"What in the world..?" Engineer muttered to himself when he saw Pyro up there again. "Hey, Pyro! What're ya doin' up there? Ya can't just leave the field like that!" he yelled before starting to climb the ladder as well. What had gotten into the taller one? What had suddenly made him act so different? At least it seemed the firestarter had finally realized he had done something very wrong. That was a start.

The rest of the mercenaries were _sort_ of looking for Pyro. The BLUs couldn't help but take the opportunity of being inside RED's base, while RED's energy was focused on stopping things like Spy from placing bugs or Soldier from stealing anything not nailed down. Still, eventually one of them noticed the tower. Heavy pointed and noted with some disinterest, "Look. There is Pyro. Let us detain him quickly so dat we may resume mission." Meanwhile atop the thing, Pyro was about to pick up his cleaning tools when he nearly bumped into Engie. Hunching shyly he motioned a brief wave that quite clearly said, "Oh, uh...hi."

"What are you doin' here at a time like this? The mission had t'be interrupted because ya left without a sound." Engie scolded the firebug. Then he turned his head to see what the other one had done. "What's all this anyway? Your bad?" He read the huge text that was no doubt showing for miles from there. At least Pyro didn't look dangerous or grumpy anymore. He had even used pink paint instead of burning down everything he saw.

Without a sound? Pyro was pretty sure he'd been rather loud at the time...well, whatever, who cared about a silly old mission? This was much more important. He told Engie so and wished he could tell him everything. Unfortunately, he was sure the other still couldn't understand his speech, so twisting his fingers simply informed him, "Uh ged udd." He'd never realize, but the break-through that day had quite probably made him just a shade more sane.

"Ya do?" the hardhat asked, arching his eyebrows. "Ah'm sorry if ya found out about it so suddenly...Ah just thought it would be unfair ta lie ta you." the Texan admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. It kinda was his fault, after all. Still, it hadn't given the firebug the right to cause so much destruction.

Below, it was being noted by a squinting doctor, "Ah, is zhat zhe engineer up zhere as well?"

Scout responded with, "Huh, yeah. Yo Hardat, you got Mumbles handled?" Pyro was distracted from the builder as he spotted the sixteen friends on the ground.

"Yeah, everything's okay..!" the stout man replied, waving down at the crowd. It was almost unbelievable to see them all together in one place and not trying to kill one another. After that he turned back to the firebug. "Well? Ya comin'?" He nodded at the ladder.

Of course he was! Pyro had to take this opportunity to apologize to everyone more personally. He darted down the ladder and immediately began hugging every person within range, starting with a very surprised and fearful Scout. He apologized to the REDs for running rampant and the BLUs for neglecting them. The only one to return his hug was his own counterpart, but then he also didn't seem to follow any reason behind it happening. Pyro ended his round by hugging the enemy spy and saying he was extra sorry about scaring him before. While embracing the tense Frenchman, his eyes turned to Engie. No, he didn't dare hug _him_. He doubted the man would even want one. After all, he may have been talking to the firebug again but that didn't make him seem any more amiable. He was also the one Pyro had hurt most. He couldn't ask for forgiveness. Not yet. There was still...it occurred to him that he hadn't let Spy go yet. Whoops.

"Can we just go now b'fore everythin' goes too gay?" RED Scout complained, far enough from Pyro so he wouldn't accidentally get another hug. All the others seemed to agree with him, but mostly because their bosses would get furious if they didn't return back to the field as soon as possible. So the teams started heading back, Engie being one of the last ones. He had been the only one not getting a hug. He knew he shouldn't have cared so much, but he did. Was Pyro still bitter to him? And why did the Texan even care? The firestarter had destroyed his workshop. Even if he was getting back to normal he still owed the Texan an apology. At the very least! The firebug would never be able to make it up to him, Engineer decided. He didn't need hugs. Nothing Pyro would be willing to give he would need.

Helen observed the goings-on with a weary rub at her temples. Every last one of these mercenaries was an imbecile. Her finger pressed the announcement button as she began to chastise, "I see the RED Pyro is contained. Well, at least you've done SOMEthing right today. Start the mission over! Any further discrepancy and there will be no pay for anyone for a MONTH! And RED Pyro...if you err once more in any fashion, your actions WILL be treated as heresy, against Mr. Hale, Mann Co. and myself personally."

Many grumbles as the field was reset, and a few shifty looks sent Pyro's way, but after all his actions and especially the awkward hugging, no one dared complain in earshot for fear of his unpredictability. Pyro himself urged to stay at the base and perform one last task, but he didn't want to go against his voice lady friend. She was the nice person who gave them this place to stay and all the money. He decided he'd just have to do his intended action later and went with the others back to fighting territory. At least he knew he could do it right this time!

As they had to start over, the RED team had a blast watching the BLUs pushing the cart back to the start. "Put yer back into it, boys!" Sniper encouraged them with a grin so wide it almost reached from one ear to the other.

"Ya push it back faster than ya push it forward!" Demoman cheered with a roaring laugh, watching the enemy team disappearing back into the tunnel.

"Hah, bet they're pissed! They worked so friggin' hard ta get it that far!" Scout agreed before making himself even more irritating by jumping back and forth around the BLU team who was pushing the bomb back to the gate as fast as they could. They didn't even bother replying.

Helen hadn't said anything about not killing each other though, so Scout at least got headshot by an Ambassador. It only prompted more laughs, but everyone else was too far to be bothered with. And still, with all that hassle to reset, even though RED had to reposition too, and even though they were angry, BLU would lose. They knew about the sentry spot now, so they pushed further, but they couldn't make it down the first ramp afterwards. Pyro was on his game, too, helping prevent the advance. He lurked at corners, in stairwells, behind enemy lines...he even took a time or two to give Engie's sentry a sweep, but he never stayed to chat.

The RED team was happy with the result. It had gone better than expected and the payload hadn't gotten even near the last point. Such a sad display on BLU's part. When the match had ended the teams started packing their things to leave, including Engie. He took his precious time demolishing his buildings piece by piece and putting them in order into his red toolboxes. He was being slow on purpose since he didn't want to return to his room. He knew what was waiting for him there. He would need to start cleaning the mess in his workshop. Just the thought made him wish he could just stay outside until the next day's battle. Hah, right. He picked the boxes up and with slow steps started walking towards their base.

When he got there, he would find his door closed, and trying the handle would yield that the thing was locked. The sounds of motion could be heard from within, but otherwise no clues to what was happening.

"Hey?" He knocked on the door once he realized he couldn't get it. "Open this darn door, whoever you are! Ah've got things ta do!" He couldn't believe it. After a long night and day he wasn't even allowed to go to his own room? That was a little too much.

The door opened briefly and a gloved hand with yellow fingertips emerged to give a no-no motion before it closed again. The sound from within resumed.

"Pyro..? Pyro, what in darnation are you doin' there? Why ain't you lettin' me in?!" The firebug had apparently taken over his room. Now wasn't that nice! He was left to stand in the corridor in front of his own damn room, looking like a complete fool.

The door opened again quickly and Pyro handed Engie a piece of paper, then took up all of his toolboxes and disappeared back into the room while the builder was looking at the message, simply reading, "Come back latur. 3"

"Darn..." The Texan sighed and assumed there was no point in trying to get in yet. Whatever Pyro was doing in there he wanted to do it alone. He was probably trying to make up the mess he had caused. Since there weren't any places he particularly wanted to go, the Texan headed for the room the team sometimes played cards in. It was the closest thing to a living room with a big table and a television. It was in bad shape but it still worked somehow. Engie took a seat in the couch and picked the channel that was the least boring.

Pyro worked hard and tirelessly. Things were straightened, surfaces were scrubbed, mysterious actions carried out. In only a few hours the deeds were done, and now all the man had to do was wait. He sat cross-legged on a stool and eagerly faced the door, the big notebook in his lap. From then on he was immobile.

It was already past dinner time when Engineer next tried the door. Pyro hadn't arrived to the dining hall and apparently had spent the whole time in Engie's room. He knocked again. "Pyro? Ah'd hate ta disturb you, but Ah really need ta get in. Ah'm tired and Ah have heaps of work ta finish." He spoke to the door and his voice held a strict tone. He was getting sick of not being able to get in.

The door was yanked open as the firestarter made a dash for it. He leapt back and presented the room with arms wide. "Tuh-duuuuh!"

No scorch marks were anywhere to be seen. The wall where there once had been a char of negativity was painted over in a portrait of a fat puppy chasing butterflies. Each blueprint had been crudely re-created with Pyro's best tracing and guesses. The toolboxes were neatly stacked and all the tools organized. And the tables that had been blackened were simply recoated pastel green and yellow. After giving Engie a moment to drink it in, Pyro then slapped the notebook to the man's chest and pointed a finger to the brim of his helmet; the place he'd first drawn those little valentines of affection. The notebook would explain everything that had gone through Pyro's mind over the last twenty-four hours or so, explaining as best he could the..._slight_ existential crisis he'd gone through.

Engie's mouth opened as he looked around him. He suddenly felt like he was living inside of a rainbow. The colors were bright and cheerful, like the whole room was decorated for a 4-year-old. Or by one. "Wow, Ah...Ah dunno what ta say..." he admitted. His attention returned back to the firestarter when the notebook was slammed at him. He read the shaky handwriting about what had happened and why. It was what he had been thinking himself, too. He had only gotten upset by Engineer's words. "Ah know you're sorry...Ah'm sorry, too. It was because of me, Ah suppose..." He hated to admit it, but it was true. If he could change things and go back in time, he'd have done things differently and never tell Pyro what killing and pain really meant.

A rub of the neck from Pyro himself, and then he made the most minute mime of blowing a two-fingered kiss. He passed over one more drawing as well. This one unfolded to be revealed as the portrait of Engineer he'd given up as a keepsake. His Delly-Bell.

The Texan simply couldn't fight a smile anymore. Pyro was way too innocent and kind-hearted to be angry with. "Thanks, pardner. Ah really appreciate this." He looked around himself once more. It would take some time to get used to all the colors but in time he was sure that would be possible.

Jumping and clapping as Pyro saw Engie was pleased, and then he rushed forth to engulf the man in the hug he'd been missing to give. It lingered while a sigh of relief and contentment escaped the fire mask. Lastly, a shy question still had to be answered, so he posed it again over Engie's shoulder: Did this mean they could be together again?

"If ya promise not ta burn mah room again." the shorter one replied with a crooked grin. That was his only condition. It was almost amusing how easily he was willing to forget all that had happened. Pyro had destroyed his belongings and even killed him in the process but the firebug was just too damn innocent to be angry with. Engineer returned the firm hug, only now realizing how he had missed the feeling of it.

Unseen eyes slipped shut with the comfort of this reply. Forgiveness had never felt so necessary, and so good to get. He gave the mayor, now floating casually nearby just to complete the picture of normalcy, a celebratory fistbump. Then Pyro's stomach opted to growl loudly. Oh, right. In all of his excitement he had forgotten to eat.

"Ya hungry?" Engie asked and slowly pulled himself back from the hug. "Maybe there's still some leftovers from dinner. Ya were so busy fixin' mah workshop ya forgot ta eat, ain't it so?" He gave the other man a knowing grin before gesturing at the door. "C'mon, let's see what we can find." he suggested and put his hand gently on the firebug's back as the two headed for the kitchen.

With a sheepish chuckle Pyro admitted it. But how could he remember a thing like food when it was so important to show off his apology in person? Well, now with that settled, it was lucky for him that the fridge next to where the dishes were done did indeed contain some leftovers. Cold spaghetti, mixed vegetables and appropriately, cold cuts were raided with vigor. Pyro plopped the scrounged findings on the mess hall's table before taking a pair of candles from the pouch on his belt and setting them up. He lit them with a small motion from his hand, pausing briefly to take solace in the fact that the flame sparkled charmingly again. Then he sat and patted beside him, glancing an invitation to Engie.

"What? You're offerin' me a romantic dinner?" The Texan chuckled before taking a seat next to Pyro. He hadn't known the firestarter was carrying candles with him. He wondered if he always had them or if this was a special occasion. "Listen, Ah know Ah was pretty upset with you for everythin' and didn't treat you too nicely... Ah'm sorry. Ah knew the information hit you pretty badly, Ah should've been more understandin'." He took his hardhat off now when they were at a dinner table.

Romantic? Gosh, the thought hadn't even occurred to the firebug; he'd only meant to light the darkened meal! He stopped gripping his cheeks in bashful squirming only when he heard Engie's confession. A hand went to his heart to express that it meant a lot to him, being considered so. And as for forgiveness, well, no way he could withhold it. Not with such a sincere look on Delly's face. Not when things had already worked themselves out. Still, he was uncertain how to show "forgive". Giving it his best guess, his free hand slid over Engie's gloved one and pulled it gently to join the one over his heart. Pyro's two cupped the other in a ginger embrace while Pyro did his best to meet the Texan's gaze with earnest.

The shorter man met the other's gaze with a soft smile. Pyro sure knew how to be a sweet little thing when he wanted. "Let's put this behind us, okay?" he muttered. If the firestarter wasn't wearing a gas mask this would have been an excellent time to kiss him. It couldn't be done without having the other man's lips, though. "Now eat up b'fore ya faint." He patted Pyro's chest gently and leaned back to give the other man some space. At least he didn't like having people breathing down his neck while he ate.

Pyro motioned a zip of his lips before hunching over the dinner scraps and wolfing them less than gracefully under partially-lifted hood. He wished Engie would sit closer, but it was hard to ask with a mouth muffled by food. The more he ate, the slower his pace, and by the time he was grinding his last mouthful he'd resumed human posture and noticed the lingering expression the other held. Swallowing the final portion of his meal, he seemed to be contemplating something. Then, on nervous tenterhooks, he slowly leaned into Engie's space, one hand raising his mask just enough, lips now moving to steal a peck from the man's cheek.

Engineer still couldn't figure why the firebug had to go through so much trouble not to show his face. One could have imagined eating with a gas mask was a real pain. Apparently Pyro thought it was worth it, otherwise he would have taken it off, the Texan reckoned. When the taller man leaned in closer Engie thought he was just trying to tell him something again. His heart jumped to his throat when the firestarter pulled his mask up and kissed his cheek.

It wasn't enough. It wasn't nearly enough and before Pyro could hide his mouth again the Texan yanked his head back against his own and this time met the man's lips. The kiss was sloppy, maybe even a little rougher than he had meant, but Engie was determined to give it to the other man. Pyro's lips. He finally got to taste Pyro's lips.

"Mmph!" Taken by complete surprise, Pyro would only freeze when he felt his mouth forcefully meeting another's. His body reacted by sending huge shots of heat racing everywhere at once. Most of it settled in his face before some decided...south was a better climate. Embarrassed, dizzy, in love, the mostly-masked man let his hands find the chest before him and simply clutch weakly. Then all at once the scratchy, suckling lips melted him. He slumped into the other man, using his own force as the taller party to lean the builder back. His mouth moved to try and mimic the other. Hands firmed themselves around overall straps. Another sigh escaped. "Mmmmh..."

When he felt Pyro kissing him back the Texan felt like he had just won something big. The Olympic Games, maybe. He wondered if anyone in the RED team had ever seen the firebug's chin or lips or heard his voice. His _real_ voice, not just some mumbling from underneath the mask. Engineer tried to figure where to put his hands. If he was kissing a woman he'd most likely settle them behind her head and on her waist. Now, however, he had no clue. He decided to wrap one around Pyro's torso as the other one was still holding the back of the firebug's head. He had never kissed a guy before. He was so overwhelmed he didn't even let that little detail stop him. He was kissing another man. He felt the taller one pushing him back gently, as if trying to get some more control for himself. Okay, this wasn't a part of Engie's plan. He wasn't ready to give up and be the lady just yet. His tongue licked Pyro's lips, seeking permission to enter. Once the other man parted his lips enough Engie invaded his mouth to do some exploring. His lower regions were getting a little too happy about what the two were doing. Well, who could blame him? It had been so long since the last time.

It tickled to have his palate licked, Pyro noted. A tiny giggle as the warm, wet invader poked about in his mouth. He glided his own tongue across Engie's molars as his own exploration project, tasting a musky sweetness that only matched the man too well. Something about all of this made his breath quicken, and amped up his excitement. He turned his body to match his head's orientation and sat on one knee. Using this better angle his hands moved to the small of Engie's back and pulled him in closer. Then the outside hand just did what felt right and drifted down the Texan's side and massaged both buttock and thigh.

"Pahro... P-Pyro, wait..." the Texan muttered into his lips. He ended the kiss but didn't pull his face back. The way the firestarter was caressing him was starting to be a little too bold. "We should go somewhere else...they might see us here." he whispered breathlessly. What he needed the least was Scout popping up from the door and telling everyone about the two men making out in the dining hall. The next worst thing would be Spy, with his sly smirk and his annoying wits. He wanted to hear Pyro's reply. He wanted to hear his voice saying they should go back to Engineer's bedroom and continue there. Anything, just a few words.

The firebug gasped lightly as the cool air washed through his windpipes. Huh? For the second time, the notion of not wanting to be seen happy by others confused him. Still, if it was what Engie wanted. "Uh-hh...mmm..." He shrunk back and agreed with the other man. He started to pull his facial covering back down but sensed this wasn't the sort of response being sought. Hand still on the edge of it, a glance was stolen to the look of disappointment Engie wore and he reconsidered. He turned back and faced the man, kneeling one leg on the bench and leaning close while lifting the veil again. Hot breath misting the Texan's ear, presence overbearing, he whispered honestly, "What's wrong with here?"

Just hearing those four words was enough to turn the Texan's face burning red. He couldn't believe he had just heard Pyro talking to him. And with such words, what a dirty message they were carrying. "But...what if someone comes and...makes some wrong conclusions?" he asked back, although seeing the two kissing and touching each other at the dinner table was probably not going to leave any room for misunderstandings. Engie just wanted to hide from curious eyes. He stroked the taller man's arm lightly. He didn't want to lose the mood. Hell, he'd even be willing to do it right there and then to save the one they had had ten seconds ago.

Pyro paused, remembering the condition he had given to let this go any further. "Wrong..? Am I not...loved yet?" He hadn't yet pulled away, but seemed about to.

"Ah, no no no no..! Of course you are, Ah just..." He took a moment to search for the right words. This time he wanted to get it right without upsetting the hell out of the firebug. "Ah like you very much. Love you, even...Ah'd like ta go somewhere where it'll be just the two of us." he tried again. They were alone for now but that could change any second.

A warm rush of pink graced Pyro's barely-visible face as he heard Engie say it. A bashful knuckle touched his lip. "I-I like here...already here. But if Delly-Bell wants..." His head ducked as he realized he'd said the special nickname audibly.

Trying not to laugh aloud at Pyro's slipping the Texan took a gentle grip of the taller man's chin and lifted his head up again. "Yeah. Delly really wants." He kissed the other one again quickly before standing up to take his leave. He let the firestarter pull his mask down again to hide his face before taking Pyro's hand and leading him out of the dining hall.

Pyro was increasingly giddy as he was pulled along to Engie's quarters. He'd heard the words! The stout man really wanted to do _that_ with him...and had called himself by the special name! A smile to himself as he remembered how they'd been kissing only moments ago. Mm! His excitement was mounting as bedding was finally found. In what could be described no better than a pounce, Pyro laid the man before him flat to the sheets as soon as he saw them. One arm removed the harness keeping his air tank in place; the other hefted his mask back up. And then he was kissing again. On all fours, eager to taste more of the man he loved, he kissed with puppy-like energy.

Engineer welcomed the kiss gladly, returning it with the same passion now when they were safely out of other people's eyes. He could hardly wait. He was eager to see what the other man concealed under his flame suit. Since they were going to be intimate he would take it off, right? At least the thought sounded natural to Engie. One hand kept the firebug's head in place while his other carefully sneaked lower. There was nothing wrong with this, was there? Gently he placed his hand on Pyro's crotch.

"Mmm-hnn!" Pyro arched into the hand. _This_ was a new sensation, being touched like that by another person. Well, it certainly was enjoyable. He wanted more. Grinding into the hand, the firestarter buried his face into Engie's neck, ravishing the pleasantly stubbled surface as he flicked open the overall clasps blocking the torso his hands pressed over. Next he dragged the garment downward as far as his reach would allow before dipping his hands under the laborer's shirt layer, sensually squeezing at his sides.

"Haaaahhh...good God, Pahro..!" The Texan gasped and arched his back to feel more of the man's hands. They were unsure and a little clumsy but in a state as horny as the Texan was he didn't give a damn. He squeezed the firebug through his flame suit, wishing he could go closer. "Hey...could ya take this off, pardner?" he asked, tugging at the red rubber suit. He was dying to see what Pyro looked like without it. He wanted to feel the man's skin against his own and grind against the firestarter's sweaty body.

Pyro registered the desperation in Engie's voice. It made his heart surge for the man, as well as other parts of his body. With the friction on his nethers he knew he'd have to release the thing housed there at least. Well, he'd actually prepared for this, entertaining the idea of having sex with Engie a thousand times. He was comfortable enough, as he'd imagined he would be, so he'd let this go. Just a little bit. He wanted to. An ultimate gesture of affection.

Still licking and suckling the stretch of skin between the Texan's earlobe and clavicle, Pyro leaned on one arm and fumbled to find the pull on his own zipper. He snagged it and tugged. Hiccupping through the rubbing motions of the suited man's hips it descended. With the thing unzipped, it became apparent that that suit was _all_ Pyro wore, a broad span of flesh spreading all the way down to a curious, hardening head poking from a wild nest of black pubic hair.

Engineer was mesmerized by the sight opening in front of him. Finally, _finally_ he was allowed to see Pyro's skin. The tone was darker than his but not as dark as Demoman's. The Texan ran his bare hand down on the firebug's chest and stomach, all the way to touch his hard member. It twitched weakly at his touch and Engie couldn't help a weak groan. It felt so right in his hand. Slowly he started pumping it, watching how it slowly grew in anticipation. "How long d'ya want ta go?" he asked quietly, almost whispering.

"Hm?" A hazy, mewling question was asked through the now lolling motions of Pyro's head. He didn't know what Engie meant; he just knew he wanted to return this favor that had sent him into this lazily gyroscopic dance. Only half-listening for an answer, he reached a still-gloved hand downward until he found the Texan's manhood. From this position his hand was upside down, so he opted to wrap his fingers around the warm clothed sack he found, the heel of his hand bumping over the base of the shaft above it.

"Wait, hold on..." Engie helped Pyro to lie on his side on the bed and he jumped up in return to remove his overalls. He didn't remember the last time he'd been in such hurry when it came to getting rid of his clothes. He always had the same battle when he needed to use the bathroom but this time it was at least ten times worse. Stupid overalls, always in the way! He had a pair of normal pants under them and he took them off, too. In the end he returned to the bed wearing only his undershirt and boxers. "What d'ya wanna do? Ah mean, is this okay or would ya like ta go...all the way?" he asked, once again grabbing a hold of the man's member.

Pyro understood this time and barely needed a moment to think on it. With a lusty sort of purr, he took the man's hips in his hands as they lay before one another and pressed close. His answer was given in a single, forced thrust upward against the hidden member to which he pressed. His face dipped to give Engie's jawline a long lick.

"Nnnngh..!" Engie gritted his teeth, having Pyro's tongue on his jaw and his groin rubbing his own; it was an extremely enjoyable sensation. The only downside was that he was on the bottom. Pyro wasn't honestly going to enter him, was he? Maybe he had read the gestures wrong, maybe the firebug just wanted to grind against each other? Had the man even had sex before?

Pyro, meanwhile, had never considered this another way. Of course he knew how sex worked, and always had just felt compelled to be the one giving his love. At least that's how he saw topping; it was all about the giving. He did have to admit he was running on instinct, since he _hadn't_ actually done the deed, only having ever found one person he'd care to share such a moment with, but he _did_ know how it was supposed to go down. Rubbing his face over the shorter forehead, he placed his middle finger softly to Engie's lips with an offering mumble.

The Texan didn't want to be selfish. To receive he knew he should be willing to give, too. Pyro would definitely let him top next time if he asked. The fact that he was about to lose his other virginity was unnerving, but he would only need to trust the taller man. He opened his mouth obediently and let the finger in. He coated it carefully with his saliva and rolled his tongue over it. That's how he'd seen women do it, at least. The thought of him being the woman wasn't very pleasant but he reminded himself that Pyro knew what he was doing. At least he hoped so. "Have ya done this before?" he asked when the firestarter pulled his finger away. He wanted to know if this was the first time Pyro was in bed with a man.

Still no gap between them, Pyro snaked a hand down Engie's back and into his boxer shorts, hunting between his cheeks for the muscular ring he knew was around there somewhere. To the question he had to admit, "Uhhh, uh-uh. Engie is...the only one I wanted to do this with." Having taken to a grinding rhythm against the laborer's erection, he found the entrance he was looking for. His finger dipped eagerly inside, perhaps a bit too much too quickly, but he stopped as soon a the thing tensed around him, looking to make sure Engie was ok.

"O-Okay..? Well, just gotta make sure we- ack!" He jumped a little when the finger entered without a warning. He was already having a bad feeling about this. "A little slower, pardner..?" he asked with a weak grin. He spread his legs to give the taller man the access to his private areas. "Can I...could I do this ta you next time?" he asked. At least he had some experience, although it had been with women. It would still work better in his book.

Oops. Pyro hadn't considered a warning would be in order. It never was in the material he'd seen on the subject. He mumbled a fast apology, hoping Engie wasn't put off by his slip-up. Well, he'd simply have to perform outstandingly from here on in. Hearing the plea for slowness, Pyro pressed lightly, heatedly against the body before him. He swayed gently, pulling the man to him with his unoccupied hand. The finger half-buried in pink warmth didn't try to go further, but rather gave little kinking twitches that were hopefully more pleasant. Pyro registered the last question as he brought his face close to Engie's again to engage in further acts of jaw suckling. Between licks and leaving reddened pucker marks, Pyro puzzled, "Mm? But I want to give love. Want to give it always to Engie. No one else. If Engie gives...where will my love go?"

The Texan couldn't help a soft chuckle. Pyro truly was an adorable little thing. "There's plenty of ways ta give love, pardner. Even if you're givin' now, Ah'm still givin' it back, ya know. Ah wouldn't do this if Ah didn't love you, silly." His fingers trailed along the man's chin as he was kissed and licked. He was going to enjoy this moment when he was finally allowed to feel the firebug's skin. Luckily the finger inside of him wasn't moving as rapidly anymore. Instead it was wriggling back and forth, trying to trick Engie's tight entrance to relax. It wasn't all bad, at least when the Texan relaxed his muscles as well as he could. "B'sides...Ah'll catch your love, even if you're on bottom," he added and sneaked his hand to caress Pyro's nipple.

Pyro wasn't sure he got the other's meaning, but maybe that just meant he'd have to let Engie show him. It didn't sound very sensible an arrangement, especially since the Texan hardly initiated anything, but he'd also trust the man to any length. This time, however, wasn't the time. Pyro _really_ wanted to express himself the way that felt right this first time. A flash of warmth stung his cheekbones when his nipple was struck. "Ahh..!" Again wanting to return the favor of a new pleasurable discovery, his free-roaming hand slipped under Engie's undershirt to mirror the one playing at him. Below, the finger pulled up and around gingerly, working to expand the hole properly as it continued to bend. It tried to find a spot that would get a reaction like he'd seen in printed works. From them, he'd thought it would be a lot easier.

"Ya like that?" Engie couldn't help grinning when the taller man gasped. Playfully he pinched the sensitive spot on the firestarter's chest before rubbing it as if to apologize for being too rough. He was getting used to having a finger in his ass. It didn't even hurt anymore so he allowed himself to enjoy it. Then, reaching deeper inside of him, Pyro managed to brush over that one little spot that made the Texan's member twitch with delight. "Aaah! T-There...do it again..." He panted, desperately wanting to feel the sensation again. It had to be his prostate, no way it could've been anything else.

Another delectable buzz, this time southward, when Pyro felt Engie's manhood shift against his own and saw him react desirously. He took to pushing his finger repeatedly over the found spot inside the man with small thrusts he hoped would help prepare the entrance as well as feel good to its owner. The firestarter also pressed his chest into the hand upon it. That pinch was too much. He pleaded, "Uhn. Harder..! Other one..!"

Engineer did as he was told, now giving attention to both the man's nipples. They were hard against his fingertips and looked absolutely delicious. He pulled his upper body up from the sheets and closed his hungry lips around the left one. He licked, sucked and nibbled it as his hand was busy with the other one. He moaned quietly into the firebug's skin when he felt the finger inside of him wriggling against the soft spot.

With the intake of this sensitive nerve bundle, Pyro made a weak, wavering moan. So...much...heat! The man's mouth was so warm, he felt himself slump, head falling in an awkward kind of shudder. He may even have drooled. Through the delirium he was determined not to be outdone. He pushed the tip of his index finger to join his middle. It pressed gently, trying to find a slot it could slip into to prod at the wriggly spot as well. Pyro's open hand took to smoothing over anything it could find: an arm, an abdomen, a thigh all the while clutching possessively.

"Mmmmmhhh..! Damn, Pahro...you're doin' good," Engie murmured against the firebug's warm skin. He didn't know how talented gay people usually did one another, but Pyro definitely wasn't bad. For a first timer, at least. Once he had found Engineer's sweet spot he was now milking it like there was no tomorrow. The second finger had dove easily into the warm hole and the Texan felt himself being incredibly full. He had never imagined how good playing with his prostate could feel. He wished he could do more for Pyro and he reached his left hand to grab the man's length. He squeezed the throbbing organ and started giving it slow, teasing strokes. He pulled back from the firestarter's nipple before starting to devour the other one, leaving the left one wet and cool with saliva.

That sharp contrast of feeling as Engie swapped targets was awesomely invigorating. Another shaky moan from the firebug, head lolling some more. He'd initially missed the heat as the other man changed tactics, but now feeling the lips return to create the aforementioned awe, as _well_ as the unexpected engulfment below...he had to purr, low and guttural. He was ensconced in a haze of torrid bliss. The free hand demanded Engie's own member be released, tugging wantonly at the shorts encasing it. Why the man hadn't taken these off while undressing was a puzzle, but who cared so long as he could have the prize inside.

The Texan took a moment to wriggle out of his boxers and once it was done he tossed them out of the way. It was relieving to feel the cool air on his member and it bobbed happily once it was free from the pressuring fabric. "There we go...much better, ain't it?" Engie asked with another little grin before returning back to the position he had had a moment ago. He rolled his tongue around the hard nipple as his hand sneaked down and closed around Pyro's length.

A cattish smile showed it was indeed better. The man of fire was hypnotized as he looked down at the thing painting wobbly circles in the air. His playful nature unwavering even now, he poked the tip of it to make it bob even more. This drew a bright tut of laughter, and his play continued; he pressed the tip to make it snap instead of bob, he tested the squishiness by ensnaring various areas with firm fingertips, and lastly he wondered if Engie liked the kind of heat he was enjoying, too. A hand did its best to wrap over the entire thing, thumb to the slit, and massage in a small twisting circle.

Engie let out a purr of his own. Damn, Pyro was acting like he had never seen anything like it before. The curious fingertips were running all around his impatient member and sometimes the Texan had to bite down his lower lip not to burst into giggling. Once the taller one had found a good way to keep his fingers around the hard organ the shorter one arched his head back with a longing groan. "Goddammit...keep doin' that..." he muttered breathlessly. He spread his legs once more in case Pyro wanted to continue fingering him.

The firestarter had actually been wondering if it was time to retract his digits, but seeing the other splay himself was too great an invitation. Well, if the man wanted more, Pyro would only be happy to give. A new eagerness created in him, he took the two fingers out only to reposition his hand around the front. He had to break their contact to give himself new leverage, but he hoped Engie would forgive him as he knelt facing the other way over the body he laid to the sheets. Keeping the motion Engie had told him to, though now with a forearm to the man's firm gut for support, Pyro lowered his front half to reinstate both fingers at once to nestle inside the yielding fleshy entrance. He took the better angle to push them all the way inside as well. His fingers stroked in a way that would make Engie feel like his member was being caressed inside and out.

"Haaahh..! Aaaah!" The poor Texan was having trouble staying still. He bucked his hips up and arched his back with a soft cry. It was a whole new sensation and it was taking over his whole body like a tidal wave. Damn, it felt amazing! His cheeks were radiating warmth and he felt like a fish with his mouth open as he gasped for air. It had definitely been too long since the last time. In fact, he was afraid he would cum too early and neglect the firebug completely. He wished there was something he could do in return. All he did was lie flat on the bed and moan like a damn girl. But it felt so good he wanted to continue being pleased like this for the rest of his life. "Pahro...you can...ya can come in if ya want," he muttered quietly. That's why the firestarter was fingering him. He was preparing him for something bigger.

Pyro looked up at the verbal cue. The quiet hint was enough to make him blush again, and he felt the organ hovering over Engie's head give a twitch of encouragement. Still with puppy-like energy, he removed his fingers and pounced forward past the body below to turn himself around, then pounced forward again to stamp his hands to the bedding on Engie's either side. He took up the man's knees with his own to toss them into place. Then his tongue invaded Engie's mouth again while he gave a slow, even push forward below to nudge the tip against the waiting opening, stopping there to avoid the mistake of earlier while the man adjusted. He assured Engie and expressed his love with his tongue as best he could while waiting.

Engineer closed his arms around the masked man's upper body as they kissed. This was it. He was going to get Pyro's member inside of him. He told himself to relax. It wasn't going to hurt. He trusted the firebug and to show that he allowed the man to enter him. He let Pyro to be the first man ever entering him. His legs were spread and he took a deep breath to prepare himself mentally. "C'mon..." he whispered into the taller man's soft, wet lips. He could tell Pyro wanted this, his organ was twitching with anticipation as it knew it was going to have fun soon enough.

The encouragement was taken gladly, and the blazing organ sank itself further with a heavy thrust. Pyro kept up the forward force, each constriction of the muscles around him admitting the invader further and further until he was engulfed fully. This feeling of complete heated envelopment caused the firebug to moan intensely into Engie's mouth. He tested his ground with minor gyrations of the hip, his chin against the Texan's as he lifted his lips to strain, "Uhh...love you...so much."

Engineer returned the groans of pleasure Pyro was rewarding him with. The feeling of being filled was incredible and he could tell the firestarter was enjoying himself, too. He dug his nails into Pyro's back, not to hurt him but to encourage him. Having him all the way in didn't feel quite as uncomfortable as he had feared. It hurt just a little bit but that was probably because he had to get used to the alien organ inside of him. "Ah...Ah love ya too," he mumbled before stealing the man's lips for himself once more. He still couldn't see his face but it didn't matter. Perhaps one day the taller man would allow the Texan see what he had been hiding all that time. Perhaps. His train of thoughts crashed when he felt the firebug's hips starting to move in and out of him. He moaned into the kiss, pulling the Mexican down against his front.

Goosebumps raised under the dents Engie's fingers pressed into the back of Pyro's suit. He was so glad the laborer was enjoying himself. The firestarter collapsed lovingly to the man under him when he was pulled. That undershirt still in the way, Pyro hiked it as far as it would go before using both hands to run up the coarse muscle and meet the pair of waiting nipples with his thumbs. Hips moved more freely as Pyro realized he was being met with less and less resistance. He thrust with passion and made meaningless noises as the blazing warmth ran over his member again and again.

Engie let out a growl-like moan when the other man was now caressing his nipples ever so teasingly. Pyro sure wasn't saving any effort; he gave the laborer everything he could without a second thought. He was already thrusting into the Texan rather powerfully, making them both rock lightly on the creaking bed. Engie was having hard time suppressing his moans; every time Pyro hit his prostate he felt like crying out like they did in every goddamn porn movie ever. To get the taller man even deeper the Texan wrapped his legs around the other one's waist. It gave the firebug a better angle.

Pyro loved the constriction around his midsection, but was then surprised at the unexpected angle change. He felt himself plunge somehow even further into the ring of muscle, and a lot smoother. Uhn! Ok, he had to stay here for a moment. The thrusting was replaced by a different sort of gyration. Pyro stirred the organ inside Engie's hole in wide circles. Every nerve was aflame! It was wonderfully indescribable. He panted through a wide grin, fingers raking in claws down the chest before him, "Ahhn! So much..._heat_! Mmmmhnn!"

When the Mexican rolled his hips against the Texan's ass, Engie couldn't hold back a loud cry of pleasure. He threw his head back and let out a throaty moan, his mind going completely blank. That was amazing. Pyro was amazing! He tried grinding his hips against the taller man's to get him even deeper. He twitched when the firestarter's fingers clawed his nipple a little too roughly. "Ack..! C-careful there, pardner..." He looked up at the taller one with a weak grin on his lips. The man sure got excited; he was like an animal on top of him.

Almost as if to confirm the comparison, Pyro's reaction to Engie joining the gyration was to start a series of beastly rasps. He hadn't meant to nick the other's nipple like that, but couldn't muster an apology at the moment. Instead he just moved his clawing downward to rake over ribs and belly, intensifying the motions when he was clear of any too-exposed nerves. He hunched over the laborer and slammed his stirring hips to match his enhanced vigor.

"Aaaaahhh! G-God..!" The shorter man gritted his teeth, hoping nobody had passed his door for the last ten minutes. Who could blame him, it felt so great he wanted to scream so loudly the whole base heard him. He reached his hand down and grabbed his hard member. He started stroking himself as the firebug kept violating his prostate ever so brutally. He felt the warning wave traveling through his body. He couldn't take much of this anymore; he was closer to the edge than he had realized. "Pahro..." he muttered in between his gasps and moans.

Pyro looked, unsure what the man was trying to tell him. He noticed a clear liquid leaking from Engie's length as the builder stroked himself. Was he trying to tell him about that? A curious hand left its raking to join the hand on the member, gliding each digit over the fluid trickling forth from the burning tip. As he did, something about this whole picture unexpectedly caused a zing in himself that felt like all the blood in his body had flown to his nethers for the sole purpose of overloading them. Nn! Pyro hadn't known when to expect this feeling. He'd only learned when it was coming while he could stroke himself. He wondered if he was leaking like Engie. It felt a strange form of wet inside the Texan.

Engineer gave way to the man's hand gladly. He wanted to feel the firestarter's hand pumping him instead of his own; it felt at least twice as great that way. "Oh God...P-Pahro...keep doin' that...haahh, faster..!" the man on the bottom mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut when the firebug did so. His hand knew what it was doing so at least the Mexican wasn't new to masturbating, no matter how innocent he might have been otherwise. The laborer's fingers took a firm grip of the other's thighs, pulling Pyro's lower body harder against himself. The feeling was so wonderful, so overwhelming Engie simply couldn't hold himself back anymore. He had to cover his mouth with his hand not to howl during his extremely powerful orgasm. His cum spilled all over his chest and stomach and his inner walls contracted around the taller man's length.

Pyro hadn't been expecting this. He marveled at the shot, thinking it resembled when he opened shaken beer bottles. He also gasped to feel his member yanked suddenly in a death grip as Engie bit his hand. Frozen and trembling, Pyro ogled the man. He felt it; he was so close, so on edge...Engie was just too cute! Figuring he'd apologize later if it caused discomfort, but unable to stop himself, Pyro grabbed the man's hips and combined thrusts with stirring. Thrust and stir, thrust and stir. Just a little bit, just to get him over the edge...he came with a squeak like a kitten, the back of his hand to his mouth as he bit a knuckle. His body laxed as he emptied into the hole he filled. His breath steadied and contained nothing but bliss.

Engie could literally feel Pyro cumming inside of him and how his manhood throbbed as he shot his load deep into the laborer. Engie was bathing in his afterglow, panting and moaning as his mind was slowly starting to come back to him. Once they were both done the Texan ran his fingers slowly across the firebug's chin. He chuckled weakly, too exhausted to do anything else. "Wow...that sure was quite a rodeo, huh..?" He grinned before wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. He was still hot and sweaty from their heated session but knew his body was going to cool down again soon. "Well? Did ya like it?" he asked, unwrapping his legs from Pyro's waist.

Pulling out, Pyro crawled dizzily to Engie's side and collapsed, wrapping an arm around the man's own. His favorite arm. The one with the glove. Did he like it? How could Engie even ask that? His other arm draped across the man's chest and his cheek smooshed into the Texan's shoulder as he mumbled a sleepy, "Delly-Bell..."

"Firebug," the shorter one replied with a soft grin. He was happier than he had believed himself. Maybe it really was love. He was happy he was able to make someone he cared about so deeply happy. "Ah wanna give ya my love next time," he murmured and leaned in to give Pyro's lips a quick kiss. Who knew when he was going to hide his mouth again.

Pyro certainly wasn't doing anything now. The last thing he did was blush at hearing himself being nicknamed before falling unconscious. He wasn't even awake to be kissed. A single light snore betrayed him after a moment.

Engineer couldn't get rid of the smile on his face when he reached to turn the lights off. Pyro could sleep with him that night; there wasn't anything wrong with that, was there? He was still wearing the open flame suit but if it didn't disturb him, why would it disturb the Texan? After whispering a quiet "good night" he settled himself next to his own little firebug and closed his eyes, the smile remaining on his face until he fell asleep as well.


	5. Role Reversal

In the morning, Pyro awoke at the mandatory assigned hour with a shock, sensing the atmosphere was off. As he sat up and looked around, he recalled slowly that indeed, this _wasn't_ his room. He looked next to him to find the stirring man beside him and had to smile, hands to his face to suppress giggles. Then something dawned on him and his fingers spread, poking his face as panic set in. Ack! He had left his mask half-off last night, and now...where was it? He dove beneath a blanket and rooted around for the thing.

"Hrrrrmmmhhh..?" Engineer lazily opened his eyes when he felt Pyro's movements through his sleep. "Pyro..?" He mumbled and leaned into his elbow. Was this some kind of game? "What're ya doin'?" he asked and yawned after his words. The other one was hiding under the blanket. Why had he buried himself so suddenly the whole bed had moved?

The odd lump turned about like a snuffling dog. Engie was ignored until several circles were made and pillows were upturned. Then a happy sound was made and Pyro appeared from under the blanket, mask in place and giving an "ok" sign as he finished pulling up his zipper. Now the only question was...where was Engie's bathroom? Safe as he felt, he was still dirty.

"Ummhh...Ah don't have mah own shower like you do. Ah just use the one downstairs." He rubbed the back of his neck. Spy and Pyro were the only ones who had private showers; the rest of the team had to share the common ones. It was a little unfair to him but he reckoned nobody else had the need to hide their faces or bodies.

Really? Not even a sink? Pyro was discouraged but supposed he could put up with the mess a bit longer. Instead of complaining, he just gave Engie a good morning "kiss" on the temple and got up.

The shorter man followed, grimacing weakly when his behind reminded him of what they had done last night. He was still feeling their sex; too bad it wasn't quite as pleasant anymore. He did his best to hide it, though. "Ya can go and have a shower in your room if ya want. Ah don't mind," he assured and headed for his wardrobe to grab himself a clean shirt.

Collecting his air tank and bandolier, Pyro made a sound of agreement. That was the plan. Noting the empty slot on the sash, there was someone he needed to collect, anyway. As he exited the room, he literally almost bumped into Scout, and Sniper was walking in the direction both intended to go. The former yelled and jumped back while the latter looked back at the noise. Then both gave Pyro a strange look. He waved a bright good morning and whistled his way to collect his teddy and get cleaned up for breakfast. The day was so bright, he couldn't wait to see everyone.

"Wait, was that..? Did he just..?" The Aussie stared after the whistling man, then turned to look at the door like it was about to do something extraordinary. Soon it opened again and Engie almost bumped into them as well. "Ah! Good mornin'!" He saluted the two with a wide grin on his face before heading for the opposite direction from where Pyro had gone, with a towel on his shoulder.

"I...I think so." Scout shared the sharpshooter's level of stun. Then an inkling of mischief hit his eye. Oh boy, was _he _going to have a field day.

It got a bit awkward in the dining hall. Pyro arrived to find most of his teammates sitting around and puzzling over two blobs of melted wax, seemingly once candles. "Curious. Zhey've fused right to zhe wood. Zhey must have been burning for hours," Medic was saying. Pyro's approach was noted and he was polled by the Scot, "Ey, lad, you're the one who's been gettin' fancy with the flames. Did you do this? Tryin' ta set traps for us noo and all?" Pyro blanched as he recognized the blobs. An absent-minded hand went to his candle pouch. Oops. Well, he was glad they hadn't caused an accident.

"We are lucky zhey deed not cause a fire. You'd better be more careful next time." Spy shot the firestarter a meaningful look. They already had a fire two days back in Engie's workshop; they didn't need another one in the dining hall.

"C'mon, don't be so hard on Mumbles. He had hotter things t'think about, ain't that right?" Scout smirked at the man in the flame suit. Others looked at him, as if asking what the heck he meant with his wit. The unspoken question was pretty much answered when the Texan joined the group. "Mornin', everyone!" He lifted his hand in the air to greet his beloved teammates. The Frenchman couldn't help a knowing grin. He knew that look. Combined with what the rabbit had just said there was no doubt about what Pyro had been thinking to be so reckless.

If there was any doubt, the Bostonian immediately cleared it by announcing, "Neeeew couplllle! Ooo-ooo!" He hooted as he danced by the doorway and pointed accusing fingers between the pair. Pyro's stance showed first surprise, but then relief as he realized no one was actually mad at him about the candles. A tut escaped him at the runner's silly dance.

"Hey, cut that out, boy..!" The Texan didn't seem to be quite as relieved. He only found the kid's behavior annoying, nothing else. On the other hand, it was true. They were a couple now and he would never even consider claiming otherwise. He glanced at the rest of the team around the table. Some of them were smiling the "I-knew-it-all-along" smile; others were just staring at them in surprise. Well, fair enough. "Can we just eat now?" he asked muttering, pulling his hardhat lower to cover his eyes and slightly reddish cheeks. He didn't like being a center of attention, unlike the runner.

Because of this, Scout wasn't letting up. He joined the man and invaded his space with teasing questions. "No way! So tell me, _seriously_, how'd it happen? Did you have to tame him with a whip and a chair and stuff? Who tops? What's he look like? Is it even a he?" Medic slowly slid in to join the space on the other side where Pyro had sat next to Engie. His face was very badly suppressing perverted interest.

"Now listen here, you!" Engie slammed his fist into the table, so hard his plate jumped in the air. "That ain't any of your business, mister! If ya think Ah'm gonna tell you a damn thing about our personal affairs, ya couldn't be more mistaken!" He snarled, glaring daggers at the bunny. It wasn't Scout's business who topped or what Pyro looked like. The masked man would tell those things to him himself if he ever felt like the kid needed to know. He found the Bostonian's words extremely insulting and unfair towards Pyro.

Scout smirked, knowing he'd hit a nerve. It was his job to annoy, as he saw it, and this was too easy, even if part of him was actually curious. "Hey, fine, I got it, sorry...but honestly, do you at least know what's been up with him? _That_ one's a legitimate question." Elbow on the table, he tossed a raised eyebrow the builder's way suggesting the point wasn't too arguable.

Pyro meanwhile was being given a curious once-over by a face supported in a curled hand, but with half-lidded eyes that somehow made him...uncertain. "So...you are familiar wizh romance, are you..?" Luckily for Pyro, a frumping Heavy appeared suddenly behind them and shoved Medic over, then sitting pointedly between he and the firestarter. As the doctor defended his actions as a joke to an unblinking glower, Pyro gave a "whoof" kind of noise and a shake of the head, starting to pile his plate. My, everyone was interesting this morning!

"Yeah, Ah do know. Mah words got him upset, that's all. Everything's back ta normal now," Engie replied shortly and followed Pyro to get something on his plate. Damn kid and his big mouth. He could feel their gazes burning and he leaned closer to the firebug. "Don't mind them, okay?" he murmured. Maybe he was a little overprotective about the taller man but he felt like the man in the flame suit couldn't really defend himself in front of their stupid comments. Heck, he probably didn't even realize they were teasing him.

Scout had to fight not to further haze the man, but as a team player, managed to re-direct his incredulous questions about lover's tiffs and Pyro having PMS by leaning over the table and muttering them to Sniper, who happened to be in that seat. A piece of toast dangled from under Pyro's mask and crunched as he listened to Engie. He gave a happy shrug and a peace sign to show he was just glad to be part of it. He was glad they weren't still too upset with him to _not_ tease. But as he ate, the suited man started to feel an odd prickle in his jawline. He noticed a teammate or two the other side of the table watching him, and realized they were trying to catch a glimpse of his face. The only person he saw not doing it was Heavy, unless you counted his glare preventing the doctor from trying to peek as well. For the first time ever, Pyro felt a twinge of public nervousness. The man hunched lower, wary of this new attention. Why did he suddenly feel like something from one of those new "zoo" things?

"Guys, cut that out." The laborer wrapped his arm around Pyro's shoulders protectively and gave the rest of the group a warning look. He was like a mother tiger trying to protect her cub from harm. He had always been that way when it came to people he had been with. The firestarter was his first man but he still felt the need to defend him whenever needed. Besides, he didn't like people staring at what was his own. He could sense Pyro's nervousness, even though he didn't know how. Maybe he was just starting to know him better to read his body language. A few gazes turned away but Scout, Soldier and Spy were still too curious not to look.

The firebug was grateful to his defender. He couldn't completely blame the others; he knew what it was like to be curious. Oh, did he know. And even though he didn't know how to word it, he felt like invasiveness was their way of getting closer to one another. This meant...they were less afraid. He gave a little giggle while briefly grabbing and resting his head to Engie's shoulder. As Scout observed he noted, "Y'know, I think I'm officially the only one-a you guys who _isn't_ totally fru-fru bananas."

"How can you know when you 'ave never even 'ad sex, boy?" the agent asked and his wit earned a few snorts. In Scout's situation he shouldn't be very picky. Getting laid was still getting laid. In a base filled with big, hairy men they should've been happy with what they got besides their own hand. Engie knew he was being childish but he couldn't help chuckling himself as well. Partly to pay the kid back for his never-ending babbling.

Scout was red in a second. He thumped his fists weakly to the table as his mouth struggled for once to find defense. "I...I...I'm savin' myself for Miss Pauling! And you eat snails!" This was the best he came up with, his finger accusing the Frenchy. A brief puss was thrown Engie's way, the runner knowing he was enjoying this vengefully. Well, the topic seemed to have successfully shifted. Pyro's nerves turned once more jovial. He really did love being surrounded by such colorful characters.

"Really? And what makes you zhink she would be interested een a first-timer? Eef you wish to impress her, I would suggest you practice first," the masked man countered with a bored look all over his face. Once again the room was filled with snickers and snorts. "Besides, snails 'ave never been my thing," he added.

The runner hunched, nose scrunching that way it did when he got flared up. "Hey man, I'm awesome! I'd be great at s-sex! I...I bet you only say I should practice cuz you want me! Well bad news, bucko, I ain't nobody's bottom! Or...anything else you guys do." He stuck his nose up snobbishly. A spark ran through Medic's eye when Scout referenced his assertion. Ohh, all this talk...when had breakfast become so sexy? He felt himself warming and started running a finger over the arm beside him he leaned on. Pyro wanted to get in on the banter surrounding Scout. Um, but what normally went into a zinger?

"Of course, of course," Spy agreed, although he was still wearing a nasty little grin that said he didn't believe a word.

"If ya fook as ya run, then it's gonna be ovah in ten seconds!" Demo was also joining the conversation and Heavy burst into roaring laughter. "Still enough t'get him off," the Aussie added and more laughter followed. Engie leaned back in his seat and enjoyed the show. At the moment the boy's head was redder than his shirt. Man, there was nothing quite like good old-fashioned karma for breakfast.

"Son, if your penis was asked to stand at attention, I think the exhaustion would kill it!" Soldier put in. Amidst the new wave of laughs, Pyro was determined to earn one himself. He had to say something..! Ok, ok... "Mm, huph phuph uh nuphuph, uh buph huh woorph phan _muh_ muh phurph phum!" Pyro exclaimed. His hands mimicked a clumsy handjob as he thumbed in Scout's direction. Then both hands opened and swayed to indicate stupidity and he clutched his gut giggling.

Engineer was the only one laughing. Only he had gotten it. "Ya said it, buddy! His hand will have ta do for the next twenty years." He patted the firebug's back approvingly. It seemed Pyro had quite a healthy sense of humor. The others just smiled awkwardly, trying to decide whether it had been funny or not.

Scout wasn't even sure whether to be insulted. Soldier just looked confused. Medic was still not paying attention to anything but sexual buzzwords and had taken to suckling Heavy's inner elbow. Pyro saw his crack hadn't gone over well, but with Engie laughing he felt like he'd won a million bucks. He tried another line. "Un...un...duh unluh puphun whood suhk ud uhs hus hat..!"

Engineer held his stomach, imagining the poor kid pleasing himself on one of his hats. That was just too much. "Pahro..! Stop it, mah stomach can't take all this right after eatin'!" He was leaning on the taller man not to fall over. How could anyone come up with stuff like that? The others still didn't seem to get it. They exchanged glances with one another, like silently asking what the two were talking about.

Pyro respected the builder's request and the two laughed themselves back to silence. Pyro looked around the room and had spread his hands to poll, a smile somehow making it into his voice, "Surruphluh? Nuphun?"

"Awww, c'mon, fellas! Where's your sense of humor?" Engineer asked when the others stayed quiet. They just couldn't make anything out of the mumbling. They might have laughed otherwise, too.

"What Ah'd give ta know how you two foond each other," Demo shook his head at the pair, but he said it in a way that betrayed he was at least amused by their actions if not Pyro's jokes. "Roight," Sniper had decided to just let it go, "Well Oi don't know about you lot, but Oi'm lookin' forward to today's mission, so Oi think we'd better cut the chat and get goin'. Heads won't hunt themselves, ya know." The day's event was in local farmland where most of their provisions were harvested, and it was ideal for sniping; plus the Aussie had been dying to get in some arrow practice.

"Sometimes I wish zhey deed. Zhey would do a better job zhan you." Spy got up as well, willing to prepare himself for the battle, too. He loved annoying the bushman; it was his favorite hobby. The others mumbled something to agree with the gunman and one by one they left the table. So did Engie and Pyro. Unlike Sniper, Engineer wasn't a big fan of the locale they were going to use that day. It was small and the both teams were always all over the place. He was never able to build sentries there; they were always taken down when they were still babies.

Spy was spared an eye roll and a "Mneah." He'd been ragging specifically about Sniper's job a lot lately and the topic was getting too old for the man to care much anymore. As everyone left to collect their weapons, Pyro noticed Engie looked a bit uncertain. He knew where they were headed hardly allowed for their usual setup, and wondered if it made things hard for the builder. Walking beside him, an idea came and he nudged the shoulder beside his own. Then his hands framed a small area while he suggested perhaps mini-sentries? If the man hadn't already decided it was a bad tactic or anything...

"Yeah, that's what Ah thought, too. Still, it ain't the same as buildin' the big ones. Not as rewardin'." He tried to explain with a weak smile on his lips. Mini-sentries were the best option that day, but he preferred the big guns himself. It was like being offered some leftovers while the others were feasting on the greatest meals of their lives. Well, there wasn't anything to say about it. Perhaps the next day would be better for him. "What about yerself? Ya have a plan what you're gonna do or are ya just gonna go for the control point?" He asked as he filled his tool kit for the battle.

Pyro gave a sympathetic sigh. He didn't really understand the intricacies of Engie's job; only where he usually set up and where his patterns took him. Wishing he could be more help the firestarter lowered a better option with one hand and offered his sledgehammer. If not the sentries, he could guard the dispenser...if the builder wanted. He mumbled that his general course of action was to catch anyone trying to be sneaky by catching them in the tight halls. Y'know, like a surprise party.

The Texan couldn't help a playful smirk as he leaned in to whisper into Pyro's ear, "Didn't get enough of mah tight halls last night?" he asked and pulled back with a chuckle. He knew it was a terrible joke but he simply couldn't have helped himself. That had been one heck of a surprise party they had had last night.

A thud as the first axe was dropped and Pyro's hands clenched around the sledgehammer. S-So bold..! How unlike Engie! His own awkward chuckle as he flashed back to visions of the Texan writhing beneath him. A hand fanned his face though it could in no way feel the air. Then the hand gave Engie a bashfully flippant wave as if to say, "Oh, you..!"

The man's grin only widened at the firebug's rewarding reaction. It was even better than he had imagined. He suddenly got an itching need to kiss the taller man but since the whole team was there to see he couldn't. Well, maybe later after the battle. He already missed Pyro's voice. He wondered if the firestarter was going to speak to him more often or if he would go back to mumbling through the mask. Well, Engie understood him anyway, whether he mumbled or talked. The two joined the rest of the team at the gate and soon enough the doors opened and they were off.

Pyro couldn't help but feel a bit flushed as he hung around the long hallway, burning BLU Scout and Spy trying to take the roundabout way and get behind enemy lines. Engie's analogy shone more on the brightly colored walls the longer he stayed. Running back and forth through them also brought his own heated analogy. Eventually Pyro was giggling to himself and hugging one of said walls. As such, he was startled by the back-up the BLUs he had killed sent. Luckily the Heavy-Medic pair paused long enough to stare at him that he could register their presence and make an escape. Eep!

"Sentry down!" the Texan shouted once again. Had it been the seventh one already? Damn, those mini-sentries broke down way too easily. It was really hard for the laborer, actually. Each building he built was like a child to him. Engineer knew they were all just lifeless pieces of metal, but he still built them with care. He always took good care of them to make sure nobody blew them up. He'd rather explode with them than run away, leaving his constructions without anyone to save them. Mini-sentries were nothing but puppets. They were not meant to be fixed, they were meant to be broken, over and over again. Engie was having hard time mentally, but if not anything else, at least his shotgun was blessed with crits. So he shot the enemy Soldier in the face as thanks for breaking the sentry.

"Incomiiiing!" RED Sniper yelled from the roof. Apparently the BLU was breaking through their defense. "You don't 'ave to yell, you imbecile!" Spy retorted immediately from the ground.

"Ehh, stuff it up yer arse, ya fancy spook," the sharpshooter bit back, and pointedly headshot a Demoman who'd been about to fire a grenade the agent's way.

While Pyro was healing himself at the dispenser on the outside wall of the point, he heard it announced that inside was being captured. Oh no, the pair that had chased him off made it all the way in! He wasn't sure what to do; taking down a Heavy with his Medic was _always_ difficult. He did a quick Spy sweep around the dispenser before running past the little hut's opening a few times. Each pass he tried to get some chip damage off the medic or at least set one of them on fire...he only managed to get Heavy alight, but it really didn't make much difference.

Engineer looked all around him. The whole RED team was in the need of their Medic but since Heavy didn't allow him to heal anyone but himself, their situation wasn't looking too promising. Their Demoman was missing a hand, Soldier was half dead because of his reckless rocketjumping and Scout was lucky he still had his head on. Unfortunately they would most likely lose the match unless something happened, and quickly. Then it hit him. He set up yet another mini-sentry and without waiting for it to get blown into pieces he rushed to the spot he had last seen Pyro. "Hey..! Hey, let's try a thing, okay?" he asked, panting when he finally found the firebug healing himself at the dispenser. "Let's separate them. You blow Heavy away and Ah'll shoot the doc. Ah have a few crits over here." He patted his trustworthy shotgun. It was a risky plan and there was always a chance Pyro was going to die or suffer otherwise. Still, since nobody else was doing anything, at least it was worth a try.

"Mm!" Pyro shot a thumb up. Sounded good to him. Any idea was welcome, and he trusted the builder to be able to pull off an attack with him. As soon as he was topped off on health he ran another Spy sweep and crouched around the corner of the hut. The instant it sounded like Heavy had lifted his gun, Pyro charged. Unfortunately what hadn't been accounted for was an über. It seemed the BLU giant being on fire was enough to get his medic one, and as soon as it was popped Pyro knew the plan had to change. Engie's shotgun wouldn't do anything to someone invulnerable. He saw BLU Medic pass by the door and knew that was his chance. FWOOSH! The doctor went flying halfway across the stretch of grass outside. Pyro turned and lit Heavy up again to make it easier on his partner, but fast returned to keeping the medic at bay. He wasn't using the über to run, but was trying desperately to get his beam back on the man with the minigun.

"Doktor?!" The BLU Russian called after his teammate who was now flying in mid-air. Engie saw his chance and jumped out. It was going to take a few critical shots to kill an overhealed Heavy, but boy, was he ready to give it a try. "Over here, ugly!" the Texan shouted, steering the man's attention away from Pyro who was holding Medic back. The shotgun fired and sparks flew everywhere. Then again, and again. It was his luck the giant man was so slow, otherwise he'd have been dead already. The bigger one roared in pain with every shot and soon the minigun started spinning again. Not for long anymore. "Pahro! Finish him off!" The Texan shouted to his teammate before the BLU filled him with lead. At least he was weak; it wouldn't take very much to kill him anymore.

"Yaaaah!"

"Huddaaah!"

Both Pyro and the enemy doctor ran forward. Pyro's flamethrower was running on fumes, so he had to pull out his own shotgun. Medic may have had speed, but the firebug had the distance advantage. Before the minigun was lowered on him he unloaded every shot in a clip into the large man, even as he fell. Medic's über fizzled out as he stumbled to a stop on the point between the two REDs. "Ah-hah..." he laughed nervously as they reloaded. A moment. Then he pulled out a saw from his coat and swung in a wild last-ditch attempt to actually escape.

Engineer's shotgun didn't have crits anymore, but two shots were still enough to end the German's life. At least for now. The Texan leaned against the wall with a shaky sigh. "That was a close one...right..?" He gave the taller man a relieved smile. Situations like these really made his heart race time after time, respawn or not. "Ya did great. Thanks, pardner." He offered his fist for the other man to bump it.

"Yuh! Buh wuuhuuh!" The muffled man's heart was racing as well, but from excitement. He reveled in battle; it was just too fun! He thought Engie was going for a high five and turned to offer one, but looked down to find the fist, so instead he slapped his palm to that as a joke. A bubbly chuckle accented the motion.

Engie joined the laughter. It just felt so natural to have these silly moments with Pyro. They were so casual and made his heart lighter somehow. "Well, Ah suppose it's time ta get the point back again...damn that Heavy, he could let Doc heal others too instead of him only." The Texan sighed and forced himself back to his feet.

A nod and further thumbs up from the suited man. As soon as someone else entered the hut, though, he ran to get more ammo. He wasn't much of a defender without it! Scout was his replacement, soon joined by RED's own Heavy-Medic team. The latter were arguing. "You have problem with new restrictions? Stop flirting with teammates!"

Medic scoffed. "I have told you, zhe Pyro is only a curiosity! Not letting me über ozhers was reasonable, but not letting me _heal_ zhem? Schtupid!" They noticed Engineer and quickly averted their gazes. Scout smirked at them while he sat on a barrel. He was pretty much just there to be a body and throw milk, so he might as well enjoy any drama he saw.

"Listen, Doc, ya can be just as curious as ya want, but ya won't touch Pyro. Ya got that? He ain't a damn toy." Engineer frowned at the taller man. He was opposing their medic, which was never a good thing. The German was insane and liable to do lots of things if he was annoyed to do them. Still, the Texan was not going to let the mad doctor too close to his little firebug. Who knew what the healer would do to him, out of "curiosity"?

The doctor's eyes rolled. "Vhy does everyone zhink I cannot control myself?" Heavy answered for him, pointedly, "Because Doktor cannot." A glower passed between them before Medic continued, "Rest assured, Engineer, I don't vant to take your Pyro...honestly, I just find him so _fascinating_. Und knowing he has the capacity to participate in a relationship, vell, can you blame my interest?" He smiled quite charmingly to the goggled man. "If only _ozhers_ would realize I vas not _serious_." Heavy's nose twitched. He looked as though he was suppressing something he could use against the doctor, but didn't want to.

"Well, ta be honest, Ah can blame ya." Engie kept his head. "Pyro is very sensitive. He ain't an experiment ya can just poke with a stick as ya please. Maybe ya should control your curiosity, Doc. There are others who seem ta want your attention more than Pyro." he continued, glancing at Heavy. Why couldn't the German be satisfied with just one man? Why did he need to flirt with everyone he saw? It was like he was trying to get Heavy jealous on purpose.

One of those crazy eye glints proved Medic's insanity as he replied, a hand clutching the air, "Sensitive! Oh, but zhat is _vhy_ I want to poke...stick...dissect..!" And then he was headshot. He fell to the ground in a rather comical fashion, cross-eyed with a spin. It was amazing their little therapy session lasted as long as it did with four classes inside the hut, but their Soldier and Demo couldn't hold back the entire other team forever. Not with only support classes and a flame-less Pyro to help. Everyone in the hut was standing pretty still, too; just asking to be sniped, really. Scout panicked and threw his milk at the doorway the bullet had come from. This turned out to be lucky, as that was the door the enemy Pyro, Demo and Heavy were taking. Scout ran out the other entrance to try and loop around to do damage to their backs. RED Heavy ducked, predicting another sniping bullet that passed overhead. He knew he was the next best target. Yelling while he knelt, he then opened fire on the intruders. They'd held the point for less than half the time they needed; they couldn't lose it now!

Pyro had found his ammo and was going back to the hut when he noticed a blue shape shifting through one of their upstairs windows. He gasped. Their sniper was up there! He had to help! A direct path was made for the stairs in the RED side's building. Not just Engie, he had to save any teammate who was in danger...danger...d-d-definitely not in danger! The man with the flamethrower hesitated for only a second before backpedaling and clutching his weapon to him while he blushed furiously around two corners. He hadn't been noticed, but with _that_ going on he didn't expect to be! The RED sniper was still aiming arrows out the window, but firing them less often and with a bit more wobble. His pants were also around his ankles as the BLU spy pressed into his back, arm wrapping to perform some clearly shonky business to borrow a phrase! Pyro might not have minded himself being seen in an affectionate situation, but...yeee!

Engie set another mini-sentry on the ground, just to disturb the BLUs that were now firing at Heavy and himself. When Demo blew it to pieces the Texan built another one from the shattered scrap metal. In no time the two took down the intruders who fell on the floor, lifeless and full of lead. There was no sign of their teammates. No wonder; they weren't expected to live very long without Medic taking care of their wounds. "Why aren't ya lettin' Doc heal the others? We're a team, we need each other here on the field." he notified and loaded his shotgun in case they'd face some more trouble. He understood the Russian was worried about his complicated relationship with the doctor, but it was not an excuse to act so selfishly.

Not knowing Pyro had been there, Spy's hand continued doing what it was doing and slipped into the Aussie's underwear. "Your aim ees terrible today, mon chéri. You 'aven't 'ad a single headshot for a while," he purred into the taller man's ear who grunted in protest. "Zhere. Surely you can take down our Soldier?" The masked man nodded at the slow American who was nearing the checkpoint, cannon on his shoulder. When Sniper aimed, the Frenchman squeezed the already stiff member in those boxers and the arrow hit one of the pumpkins. Spy bit back a snicker. "Oh, bushman...I always zhought you were better zhan zhat." He shook his head, as if he was disappointed his lover was good for nothing.

If it wasn't for the Mad Milk, those on point probably wouldn't have made it through this wave of attack. In fact because of it, they came out rather well. Scout even followed through on his plan and contributed a few shots on his way to bash in that sniper's skull. Yup, the point had become quiet for the moment, and they hadn't even let the capture slip once. In the momentary hush Heavy turned slightly toward Engineer. "I do not judge your actions; you do not judge me. Besides, we have dispenser, we have sandvich." He loomed over the short man before calmly offering forth his object of nourishment. They had naturally both suffered damage from the attack, but Heavy was still healthier than any other class on their best day.

Even two halls away Pyro could still hear the goings-on by that last window. "Bloody rotten tossah," Sniper was panting, "Holdin' my nethers hostage. You've just gotten plain dirty now." The blue agent would be smirking through the audible pecks dotting the nape of his bushman's neck. "Now now, no need to be rude...you just need to focus; remember, zhe faster you get a headshot, zhe sooner you may cum." Pyro clutched his cheeks as he heard the sharpshooter let out a kind of angrily aroused rasp. Maybe he should go see what Engie was doing! Yes, that sounded like a plan! He darted down the stairs to his right as embarrassed as could be.

"Thanks." The Texan took the sandwich and soon felt the healing effect taking care of his wounds. "Ah ain't judging you, pardner. Ah'm just sayin' that dispenser and sandvich ain't enough for the whole team. Solly and Demo are good in the front line and they get hurt there easily. They can't afford ta come back ta mah dispenser every time they get hurt. That takes way too much time," he reasoned, wishing the Russian wouldn't be so headstrong about who Medic should heal and who he shouldn't. He still didn't want to insult Heavy by saying he was selfish or anything. When Pyro rushed up to them Engie gave him a cheerful smile. "Hey there. Where's the fire?" he asked. The firebug had been in a rush, at least so it looked like. He planted yet another mini-sentry on the floor to guard the point with them.

Heavy closed his eyes and gave an even sigh with a furrowed brow. He knew the engineer made a good point, but the battlefield really wasn't the place to talk about such things. He shouldn't even have been doing it earlier. And with Pyro's arrival, well, that took the laborer's attention anyway, so there was no need to continue the subject. With a light pant, Pyro put a hand to Engie's shoulder and hung his head before telling him he really needed to learn to spycheck more. Then he remembered what he'd been escaping and realized it probably wouldn't matter for a while. He doubted there would be any trouble in that area. Still...Engie should get on that.

"Spahcheck? So there's a spah creepin' around here?" The Texan automatically scanned his surroundings. "Did he get anyone? Where'd ya see him?" he asked, just wanting to be sure. He had to admit it was another good part of having a mini-sentry day. The sappers weren't causing much damage so the laborer didn't have to stay 100% focused on a nest all the time. He still didn't want to get a knife into his back so it was better to be safe than sorry.

Pyro's fingertips met his face in exasperation, but also a tad of amusement. He knew it wasn't always Engie's job, but the way he greeted everyone with instant acceptance was going to get him killed more often than not. It was adorable, yes, but going to get him killed. He explained his concern, starting with, "_Uh_ cudduh buhn uh spuh..."

When the firestarter tapped his face the builder understood that yes, indeed, perhaps he really should keep in mind to spycheck more often. He just welcomed Pyro there, not considering the taller man could be Spy. His cheeks were touched by a pink tone when Pyro started speaking. "And? Why didn't ya burn him, then?" he asked, tilting his head slightly and placing his hands onto his hips.

"Uhhh..." Pyro wasn't sure if he should divulge what he'd witnessed. He figured he really shouldn't, so he instead opted to point lamely out the door and mumble something about helping Demoman and Soldier. He took his leave. Heavy made no comment on the scene he'd been bystander to, but his eyes betrayed a moment of jealousy as he spun up his gun. If there was frontline activity, someone would surely straggle through.

With a confused look all over his face Engie stared after Pyro as he left. What kind of a reason had that been? Spychecking was one of the firestarter's most important jobs. His thoughts were interrupted when he realized he was standing in the middle of a blue stickybomb farm. He jumped in order to get away, but it was already too late for him. He exploded into pieces and so did his mini-sentry. BLUs were determined to cap the point that time.

Left by himself, Heavy did his best to stop it from happening. He got the Scotsman, but unfortunately another BLU was right behind him and he had lost a lot of health. He joined Engineer in spawn as the point was lost. "Ugh...losing to Scout is worst humiliation," he complained. Behind him a voice barked, "_Zhere_ you are! Honestly, I could not even get back to zhe point wizhout assistance. So cruel, making me sit in here." Heavy didn't reply to the German now grudgingly healing him but did let slip a little self-satisfied smile. Medic was having to depend on him; good. As the two left, the doctor, not happy about being ignored, turned and rebelliously gave Engie a quick overheal before going back to Heavy.

The Texan rewarded his efforts with a quiet little grin. The Russian hadn't noticed anything. And where was Sniper? Why wasn't he covering the control point from the roof like he was supposed to? "We have lost the control point!" Announcer informed and somewhere the BLUs were cheering. "Darn!" Engie cursed and followed the healer and his huge pet to the field. All of their teammates were crying out to get Medic's attention but every time Heavy gave him a warning glance. He wasn't going to allow it. Since the day's mission was short they had to perform three matches. They only won one of them. Heavy might have not realized it, but Medic was a very important link keeping their team going. It hadn't been a very fair match because REDs had been low in health most of the time so it was no wonder they were grumpy once they were leaving the spawn to return home and slink to their rooms.

The only one who didn't seem too upset was Sniper. He sounded quite pleased with himself as he whistled his way toward his camper, bow slung over both shoulders. Well, he was! He'd gotten his headshot while suffering Spy's torment, effectively shutting the spook up, and the cream of it all was he'd ended the day by killing the man! Truly excellent. As for the healing trouble, it sounded like Heavy more than realized Medic's importance. That seemed to be the problem. "I would let you if only I could trust you again," he was saying, "Medic keeps team alive, but is too easy with getting lost in attention." The doctor defended, "I cannot help being vanted. You are just making zhese rules to be difficult." Pyro watched the two and wondered if there was something he could do to help. It was bad anyway that they seemed upset, but they didn't seem to be having fun on the field, either. It was making everyone mopey.

"Dey want healing is all. I want more from Doktor. I make rules because you go away too easily," the giant defended his own actions. He would be happy to let Medic run after others if he was sure the German would keep his eyes off their asses. He didn't like the feeling the doctor was nothing but the team's whore. Medic seemed to enjoy the idea, though.

"Man...Ah've gotta admit Heavy's picked one tricky guy fer himself," Engie muttered, watching the two disappearing towards the infirmary. He couldn't take the idea of Pyro longing for someone else all the time or flirting with their teammates.

"Mrr?" The firestarter questioned what Engie meant. Tricky guy? He'd never seen Medic pull any pranks...or was that why he wasn't healing? It was a joke? He asked for an explanation of the joke.

"Well, it ain't really a joke, it's more like..." Engie did some circling gestures with his hands, wondering how he should've explained it. "Heavy likes him very much. However, he's afraid that Medic doesn't like him back quite as much. He's jealous in case someone wants ta steal Doc from him," he tried.

A sound of connection burst from Pyro's mask. Is that all it was, a case of proven love? Well, that shouldn't be too hard to fix. In fact, could there be a sweeter thing to help with? He tugged the builder's sleeve as he rushed to catch the bickerers before they were completely out of range.

"Oh dear..." Engie mumbled to himself before dashing after the firebug. "Pyro, Ah dunno if we should interfere..! It ain't really our business!" he called after the taller one. Well, actually it was, since they were a team and Heavy's jealousy was harming them all. Still, he couldn't help finding the situation a little awkward.

Pyro was too busy calling to grab the pair's attention to hear. He was successful, as both parties paused to look back curiously. Before he could be asked anything, Pyro jumped for their inside hands and folded them around each other between his as best he could. Then he told each party not to worry because the other loved them very much. Some blinking, then Medic turned coy as he glanced to the mess of hands. "Oh, Herr Pyro, you couldn't possibly be suggesting such a zhing..." Heavy instantly accused, "There! Dat! Dat is what you do!"

"Uhhhh, sorry guys, he tends ta get a little carried away sometimes." Engineer hurried after the man in the flame suit and quickly pulled him to safety before Medic could try anything funny on him. Pyro didn't know it, but love didn't always work like it did in fairy tales. Heavy and Medic's love was...complicated, to say the very least. The German had once again taken the opportunity to try his games on another man when Heavy was standing right next to him with a displeased frown covering his face.

To Heavy, Medic addressed with a casual shrug, "Vhat? He said it; you were even included..." His attention turned to Engineer as the man pulled Pyro back. "Carried avay..? Oh, don't tell me he vas actually proposing _bozh_ of you to join us. Even furzher disreputable." His expression betrayed that he didn't find it so one bit, as did the finger loosening his collar just the tiniest smidge. The hand still in Heavy's was encased harder in a painful-looking grip. The doctor didn't flinch, however, as he continued his partially-lidded eye contact with the builder. Pyro stood in Engie's hold and was just a tad confused. _What_ exactly had Medic thought he said..?

"Now wait just a moment, will ya!" The Texan raised his hand as if to tell the doctor to shut up. "First of all, we ain't gonna join ya anywhere, so ya can both take it easy. Second, your stupid arguing's gonna ruin the whole team's success. And third, Pyro was just tryin' ta tell you how nothin' else should matter to the two of you besides each other. If ya'd only stop flirtin' with others he wouldn't need ta be so overprotective!" He looked at Medic in his eyes, hoping the German would at least try to understand where he was coming from.

Heavy gave a solid nod and a grunt in support of everything Engie had said. A steely sting shot through Medic's eye that could have stunned an angry bear. As quick as it came, it went, and the man's arms lifted in a passive, happy shrug. "Ahh, vell you must pardon me. I do not schpeak Mumble. I suppose it must require a certain grasp of anozher intellectual tier. Und as for zhe team, zhat is exactly vhy we are arguing. I am trying to heal you, ja? I simply cannot vork unless I am close to my patients." He glanced pleasantly, assuring at Heavy before his gaze turned cool, turning to and almost daring the Texan to say something else deemed out of bounds. Pyro didn't know why, but he felt a shiver.

Engineer was about to open his mouth, but that was pretty much all he was able to do when those blue, piercing eyes drilled straight through his skull. It seemed like he had frozen under the doctor's icy gaze. "Ummh...a-alrighty, then...just wanted ta...ya know, know we all agree here." He hurried to give Medic a forced grin that looked more like a grimace. Still, it was something. "So, uhhh...Ah think Pyro and Ah are gonna go now, got a lot ta plan for t'morrow, right? See ya later, fellas." He waved his hand quickly before turning around, steering Pyro with him. "That guy always manages ta give me creeps," he whispered on their way.

"Da." Heavy decided it was time to go, too, and yanked his doctor's arm to make him follow as he departed the opposite way. The last thing drifting into the distance was an only slightly discomforted, but more-so intrigued, "Ahn! Such a grip; I zhink you may have broken a couple bones..!" Pyro looked over his shoulder as he was steered off. He was disappointed that he hadn't appeared to be much help. He told Engie that he was only sad Medic had misunderstood him. Whatever he had heard. What _had_ he heard? The doctor had had a clear idea of _some_thing. He asked that as well.

"Well, his mind is a little...complicated, ta say the least...he hears what he wants ta hear," Engie started carefully. How was he going to explain the German had wanted him and Pyro to have sex with them? "Ah think he's sexually frustrated for some reason. All he can think of is that one thing and...Ah'm pretty sure he understood your words like that, too. He thought ya wanted ta jump in with them both, maybe even bring me along, too." He explained everything as well as he could without sounding too radical.

A prolonged note of stunned exclamation filtered through Pyro's mask. His posture was all embarrassment. He'd had no idea his speech was so easily interpreted that way! And thinking of doing such a thing...he'd only ever wanted sex with one man, and had only just gotten to do that once! But...sex with Engie _and_ others at the same time..? No, no, he shouldn't consider an option like that. He shook his head and determined he had better make himself clear to the others, and made a flustered running start for the infirmary.

"Waaaaait; where are ya goin'!?" The Texan dashed after him but the firebug was surprisingly fast. He wasn't going back to see Medic and Heavy, was he? Damn, the Mexican's head didn't work properly to understand that was not a good idea. "Pahro, ya don't need ta go there! Ah already cleared the misunderstanding!" Engie kept calling after the firestarter. This time it definitely wasn't his fault Pyro was upset.

Pyro did halt. He turned and sounded to be blinking in in registration as he asked, "Rulluh?" Thinking back, he supposed Engie did tell Medic they wouldn't go with him...well, wasn't Engie smart! As the man skidded to a stop and bumped his chest, Pyro wrapped a grateful hug around him and said a chipper thanks as well as, "Yuhr pho phmurt!"

"No need ta...thank...me..." the other one replied huffing, catching his breath after such a sudden spurt. At least he managed to stop Pyro from going there. Medic would have yanked the poor guy in with them or asked another explanation from Engineer. The Texan considered this a victory since they didn't need to meet the grumpy German again. Once again - and hopefully for the last time - the shorter man started walking the taller one away from the infirmary.

The firestarter was seemingly not fatigued at all and radiated an upright air of sunshine. Hanging shamelessly off the other's arm he asked what Engie might like to do until the dinner hour. Secretly he was hoping for a card game. He liked cards, no matter the game.

"Hmmmm...Ah dunno...ya have anythin' in mind yerself?" he asked, throwing the ball back to the taller one. If Pyro wasn't going to suggest anything else Engie would take his turn topping. At least that would be a pleasant way to pass the time, wouldn't it? Everyone liked sex and the firestarter had definitely enjoyed himself last night.

Pyro shrugged casually as if he hadn't had a particular plan, but then suggested cards like he didn't care if it happened or not. Y'know, if anyone was in the common room...

"A card game, huh? Well, that sounds like a plan, eh?" The Texan agreed with a nod. That was a good way to pass time, too. At least Pyro's poker face was something out of this world, one could never know what he was thinking unless he made gestures to reveal himself. Once they were in Engie's room he gestured the firebug to take a seat and so he dug the cards out.

Pyro was questioning as he was taken to Engie's room instead of where card games were usually held. Still, he was happy to play and perched eagerly on a stool at one of the counters lining the walls. He asked the game.

"Hmmmm...what could we play alone..? Would ya like t'ask some others ta play?" he asked. It would be more interesting that way. He appreciated his time alone with the Mexican but the taller man seemed to cope perfectly well with the rest of the team, too. If only they understood him in return.

"Phure!" Pyro had expected more friends for it anyway; why not invite others and have a little card party? It would be just what everyone needed to buck up after their defeat, too. He made his way to Engie's door and announced loudly, hanging out of it, that there was cards about to start. Hopefully no one had wandered _too_ far yet. He might have to go to Sniper's camper personally.

"Cat's about ta fart?" Scout's head peeked from the end of the corridor. "Non. He said 'vans absolutely suck'," Spy corrected him and nodded, showing he certainly agreed with the firestarter. "Scrumpeh fer everyone?" Demo's head also popped out of his room after Pyro's loud announcement. "And what did you just say about my mother, you mumbling little maggot?!" Soldier barked, looking like he was about to bash the poor guy's head in with his shovel.

"Cards are about ta start, guys. Anyone wanting ta join is welcome." Engie translated Pyro's words casually as he shuffled the cards behind the firestarter.

Varied pitches and durations of "oh" scattered about. Glances were passed and shrugs were given as the surrounding mercs decided they had nothing better to do; might as well have card night. Pyro gave a pleased double thumbs up to all as he trotted his way out to the camper van away from the main base dorms. He rapped hard and merrily to get Sniper's attention. The sharpshooter had seemed so pleased with his day; surely he'd be a mood lifting addition!

Wearing only his boxers and his white undershirt the Aussie opened the door. His whole being told he was extremely annoyed with whoever was knocking on his door. "Whot? Oi'm bloody busy here," he growled. His hair was messy and his shirt wrinkled. His cheeks wore a reddish tone as he glared down at the firestarter. This had better be important.

A glance over the state the man was in, but passed off as usual sloppiness, Pyro cheerfully informed the bushman of the card party with a helpful hand gesture toward the barracks. Man, though, Sniper sure looked sweaty. Maybe he should open a window. And about that panting...oh.

Pyro was now definitely able to see the erection trying to fight its way out of the gunman's underwear. "Oi've got no time for car candy or whatever yer gonna have over there. Thanks, but no thanks." To end the conversation he quickly closed the door in front of Pyro's gas mask. Quiet voices were heard from inside, revealing that either the gunman was talking to himself or he had a guest. No, he certainly didn't have time to play now.

Slightly frazzled, Pyro made his way back to Engie's room. The set-up had moved from a counter to a proper table to accommodate more people, so the masked man sat there. He noted that this was the second time today he'd stumbled over such a scene with the Aussie. Well...good for Sniper. Pyro couldn't help but be a little flushed, and started to find just thinking about sexual activities kind of made him want to do them. Looking at Engie dealing he somewhat regretted his choice to play.

"Sniper ain't comin', huh?" Engie asked, happily unaware of what the man of fire had just seen and what was going through his mind right now. "Excellent," the Frenchman snorted and leaned back in his chair. He loved card games. Mostly because he always won them. He knew exactly how to cheat and what to do when his game wasn't going as he wanted. He lit himself a cigarette with a pleased smirk. He was happy he didn't have to smell the filthy jar man more than he already had to whenever they saw each other. "Naaawwwh, what a shame...it would've been nice ta have as many as possible. Makes the game more interestin', no?" Engie chatted as he dealt the cards. "Poker, everyone?" he confirmed and got plenty of nods in reply. So Poker it was.

Pyro had a bit of difficulty focusing as he held his hand up. He liked Poker fine; it was an engaging race to collect the prettiest cards, and usually ended more than once a night in slapstick coupled with accusations. Still, a bug had bitten him, it seemed. He couldn't help stealing glances Engie's way over the first match; so many butterflies erupting in his stomach! He tried to concentrate as he saw Spy deftly swapping a card in his sleeve for one in his hand before calling.

After the fifth match and the fifth victory for the Frenchman Scout slammed his hands into the table. "That's it! The frog's friggin' cheatin'! There's no way he could have all of those aces!" He protested but only got a casual shrug from the masked man who was wearing a rather pleased smirk on his lips. "Now now, calm down, pardner...he's just bein' lucky, Ah'm sure." Engie patted the boy's shoulder. Apparently nobody else had seen anything suspicious but Pyro. It was starting to get a little annoying nobody else stood a chance against the agent. Luckily they weren't gambling.

"Are ya daft?" Demoman looked to Engie while gesturing to the Frenchman. "_No_bodeh's _that_ luckeh! It's always somebodeh who's cheatin' and Ah'm willin' ta bet it's that bloodeh traitor!" Scout looked happy to have someone on his side as well as just plain miffed over the issue. Soldier hopped on board the accusation train with, "I knew France couldn't be trusted; the whole country is so cowardly, during the war, they disguised themselves as Denmark just to get out of fighting ME! I know, I was there!" Pyro didn't say anything about it. Cheating at cards didn't matter to him; it created great entertainment normally. But for the moment, he wasn't even focusing on the game. He'd been able to subdue the urges he'd felt the first round, but now the idea had been planted and he honestly couldn't wait for dinner to come and go. Would Engie even be ok with sex two nights in a row? The previous day had been their _first_ time. Was it too clingy to want more already? Bah; he looked to the man for the hundredth time that night and concluded it was just amazing how the Texan continuously gave him stomach sparkles.

"Hey, calm down now, fellas! If ya can't prove Spah is cheatin', then stop accusin' him." Engie tried to keep things cool but the temperatures were rising at an alarming rate. Soon all of them demanded the Frenchman to take his clothes off so they could check his sleeves and pockets. Of course the agent refused with an annoyed snort. "Oh, please...eet does not require cheating to beat a bunch of baboons." He raised his eyebrow with an unimpressed look on his face. True, it didn't require cheating but he did it anyway. Soldier was already about to flip the table when Engineer dashed to keep him in his chair. "Alright, that's enough! If ya can't behave card games are gonna end right here!" He threatened like a father would threaten a bunch of misbehaving brats.

Soldier sat back down with a mighty pout. "Hmp! You are the least fun to play cards with, you know that, private? Only sissies let cheaters go without a fight! Say, you're not French, are you?" While this conversation was taking the attention, Scout proved his skill at slipping fast behind enemy lines. One hand darted up Spy's sleeve and the other into his breast pocket as the agent was engulfed in an angry, probing hug from the back. Cards spilled as Spy was forcibly hunched over and invaded, prompting a victorious, "AHA! I friggin' KNEW it!"

Engineer's attention turned to the Frenchman and with his mouth full open he watched what Spy had hidden in his sleeve. "Spah!?" he exclaimed, turning his accusing gaze to the Frenchman's face. The other one looked a little uncomfortable but did his best to hide his nervousness. "What can I say? I do not play fair," the masked man shrugged without a single word of apology. "We're on the same goddamn team! At least we should be able ta stay honest with each other!" the Texan continued. Now that he knew the snake had been cheating all along he was just as furious as the rest of the guys. "Sorry, you can go elsewhere. If ya can't play fair, then don't play at all." He gave the taller man a chance to either leave or keep playing clean with them. He got his answer when Spy slowly rose to his feet and left the room without a word.

Scout got up indignantly from the position on the floor where Spy had dumped him upon departure. He slapped his fisted forearm at the agent's back before returning to the table. "Scum-suckin' backstabber." Soldier notified, "The next time I see him, he is getting a Fist of Justice..!" He smacked his own pointedly. Demo agreed, "Rookie mistake. Ya don't get greedeh if ya gonna cheat. He's luckeh we hadn't bet nothin'." Pyro had remained to all appearances calmly seated throughout the debacle. He had to laugh when Spy got tackled, but only for a moment before he realized the way Scout had pounced him resembled...well. He put his head in his hand and sighed. When was dinner?

The agent shot the young brat a murderous glare when he left with as much pride as he could. The kid was going to pay for his little trick. Why had he even thought humiliating the agent was a good idea? "Alright now, let's not be too hasty, okay? It's just a game," the Texan reminded, hoping to hear them agree with him. Unfortunately they seemed to be more interested in getting back at the spook than forgiving him. With a sigh Engie dealt the cards again now that they were able to have a good, fair game. That lasted until dinner time and the group headed for the dining hall to see what they would be served that day.

Pyro couldn't have been happier when the game dispersed. On the way out the door he paused to wrap his arms around Engie's hips and press close. Only briefly, only for a taste. He dare not linger lest he forget himself. After all, even horny he needed food. When he entered the mess hall it would be in tandem with Soldier, who let out an excited chuckle as he noticed that this was the next time he saw Spy. "Fist ooooof Justiiice!" He ran to the backstabber's spot on the bench and let him have it while yelling, "POW!" Oh dear, maybe food wasn't such a possibility. For _any_ of them. Not everyone had even sat down yet and a punch had flown!

"God, gimme a break..." Engie buried his face into his hand, trying to save himself from the sight in front of him. The Frenchman flew to the floor with a pained cry, Soldier soon after him. Poor Spy had no chance against the stronger man, but boy did he try. He kicked the American in his stomach before returning the punch. Scout and Demoman jumped in to help Soldier taming the frog but the youngster got a knife into his throat and Demo was way too drunk to fight properly anyway. Heavy and Medic arrived then, looking at the squirming mess on the floor. "What is dis?" the Russian muttered, making sure the doctor kept himself in order instead of assuming his team was having an orgy without him. "Heavy, gimme a hand, will ya!" Engie pulled the giant with him to separate the three men and one corpse from each other.

Heavy sighed and grabbed Spy by his suit scruff. He did the same to Soldier and lifted them apart. Demo was allowed to slip drunkenly to the floor to join the bleeding runner. Boots just grazing the ground, Soldier folded his arms in a self-satisfied manner. "It's alright, gentlemen. Justice has been served. Cold. Like gazpacho. Boy, I hope we have gazpacho tonight." He looked to the table with interest. Pyro would have joined the table now that it seemed safer, but he was being used as an armrest. Medic's elbow was on his shoulder as he flicked his hair curl from his face and noted a bit sadly, "Vell, it seems zhat Heavy and I missed all zhe fun...breaking in Scout, were ve?" He chuckled at his own quip.

"Okay now, guys, seriously. Can't we have a single night without a catastrophe here? It was just a game, save your anger for the field." The Texan signaled Heavy to let his fellow American down and pushed him to take his seat. Sure, he wasn't too pleased with Spy either, but at least he knew some limit. Then he turned to glare at Medic who was dangerously close to his Pyro. "Well he's pretty broken alright...reckon he'll think twice b'fore rushing into a fight with guys who can beat the living crap outta him," he muttered and lifted Demoman from the floor. He knew what the German had meant by "breaking Scout in", but he didn't even bother trying to correct that one.

Heavy plopped the lighter Frenchman back into his seat personally. Then he too glared at Medic, who was saying, "Indeed. Vell, you weren't zhe only ones having fun. I zhink I may need a cushion for zhat hard bench tonight. Any volunteers?" He turned and wiggled his hips coyly to the room, his other hand now replacing the previous elbow on Pyro's shoulder. Soldier looked about to take up the offer, but then appeared to puzzle himself by remembering something and said nothing as he stewed over it.

With an annoyed grunt Heavy picked his doctor up and planted him onto his lap as he sat down himself. If Medic wanted to have a cushion, he better keep himself put now that he had one. The giant said nothing as he had Medic in his lap. Anyone who dared to say anything about it would join Scout in the respawn. Engie sat down too, gesturing Pyro to join him. The sooner dinner was over with, the better.

"Woo!" Medic let out the giddy exclamation as he was hefted, twirled and settled. This seemed to be the reaction he'd been looking for. He sat sideways on Heavy's lap and leaned against the larger man with a smile, then indicating he wanted feeding by going, "Ah..." For some reason Heavy obliged him, eating for both of them. Pyro awwwed as he gladly moved to join Engie. Taking food, he pointed to the side of the bench that currently only seated Spy and Soldier. Scout was dead, and Demo was drunk in the corner...where was Sniper?

"Ah suppose he's eatin' in his van t'day," Engineer replied to the question when he noticed Pyro pointing at the empty place that usually was taken by the Aussie. He didn't know what the firestarter had seen and heard, and maybe it was better that way. Soon the rabbit jogged back into the dining hall. He shot the Frenchman a venomous glare which the older one was happy to return. With a low grumble the kid took his place and started eating like a good boy. Engie sneaked his hand under the table and stroked the firebug's thigh. He might have only imagined it, but the way the taller man had been giving quick glances his way he could have sworn there was excitement in the air.

Well, it seemed dinner would actually end up being a quiet one despite the rough start. Pyro missed the energetic atmosphere, but then nearly jumped when he felt himself be brushed. He picked his spoon back up and did his best not to look conspicuous. E-Engie...ohh..! Slowly, Pyro closed the gap between them and, taking a page from Medic's book, leaned himself on the shorter man. His inside arm wrapped subtly around the one on his leg, hand finding the back of the one doing the stroking as it glided.

"C'mon, people are tryin' ta eat here!" Scout interrupted with a grumpy frown all over his face. What's with all the gay stuff all of a sudden? The way their hands moved under the table...dear God, were they jerking each other off?! "Ya don't have ta look if ya find it so disgusting," Engineer countered, giving the boy a frown of his own. The rabbit was free to complain all he wanted but the Texan was still going to as he damn pleased. Besides, the boy had said nothing about Heavy holding Medic, so what was his problem with him and the firebug? "Jealousy, mon ami," Spy cleared as he continued eating. He was going to use every possible opportunity to get back to the runner after the brat outed him.

Scout just kind of glowered between the cuddling pairs on the opposite side of the table, not daring to linger too long on Heavy before his eyes flicked to the bothersome Frenchman. How the Hell was he not supposed to look? They took up that whole side of the table! "Right. Whatever. I'm eatin' in my room. Lousy buncha faggy fruitcakes." With that he piled his arms high with foodstuffs and flipped them off over his back as he departed with a loving, "I hate you all..!"

"We assure you zhe feeling ees reciprocal," Spy called after the rabbit. Engineer didn't even bother saying anything to that. Sometimes he felt he was living with a bunch of huge kids. The only thing he cared about right now was finishing his dinner so he could get back to his room with Pyro. He was eating as fast as he could without actually looking like he was in a rush. He wondered if the man in the flame suit had any plans for the night. All this tender touching was getting his hopes up they could have some fun afterwards.

Pyro was done eating. All of his attention was focused on the treatment his very happy leg was receiving. Apparently Engie _didn't_ think intimacy was something to wait for? Flushed, the suited man could feel his own excitement rise, waiting patiently.

Once they had both finished their dinner they excused themselves to retreat away from their teammates' eyes. Once they were all alone Engie couldn't help himself and squeezed the firestarter's ass playfully. "Man, Ah can't wait...Ah've been waitin' for this the whole day," he admitted as they headed for his room. He wanted to run but told himself to stay put in front of the other man.

Pyro responded with a bashful giggle and a crushing hug of the responsible arm. Really, all day? Naughty..! Incredulous, he echoed his thoughts to the hardhatted man.

"Now don't blame me, pardner. Ain't my fault just the thought of the last night gets me goin'," he chuckled and closed the door behind them, locking it. He couldn't wait to take the taller man's place on top. Maybe the firebug would remove his mask again just enough to kiss the Texan. That had been incredible.

Pyro joined the chuckles as he looped around those oh-so-useful handles that were Engie's overall straps. He ground the man against the door, emitting one of his bubbly purrs. Even through all that thick material he could feel something thicker making an appearance.

The laborer wished he could tangle his fingers into the taller man's hair and yank it. Unfortunately he couldn't. All he could do was pull the firestarter against himself and push his hips to meet Pyro's crotch. He was certain that even through the layers of their clothes the Mexican was able to feel the heat building up inside of him. Carefully he tried lifting the brim of the man's gas mask. He wanted to steal one of those passionate kisses right now.

Naturally, Pyro's first instinct was to retreat. His head twitched away from the hand before he caught himself, registering what was probably wanted from him. With trust, his cheek lolled back to press against the hand to give an encouraging go-ahead. His own gloved hands tightened their grip and he pushed with an added air of tension mixed with his lust against the body in front of him.

"Don't worry, just the mouth," the Texan assured with a slight grin on his lips and rolled the mask up. How easy it would have been to just yank it off and reveal the mysterious man at last. The thought hit him so suddenly he actually had to battle himself whether or not to do it. It was natural to be curious, but that way he would lose Pyro's trust for sure. Once the mouth was revealed he pulled the taller one into a heated kiss and placed his hand behind his head. The firestarter would let him see his face one day. When, that would be up to him.

With the kiss and instatement of the warm grip to his scalp, Pyro very much relaxed. The heat calmed him well. He knew he could trust Engie. Love brimming, the man in the suit attacked the shorter one's lips, arms also slipping over his shoulders. One dangled awkwardly and the other made sloppy, grateful clutches at the man's back while he was melted into.

To remind the firebug of their deal Engie settled his both hands onto the man's ass and squeezed. He wanted to thrust between those cheeks and do exactly what Pyro had done to him last night. He wanted to make the taller man moan and cry out and eventually cum in his hand when he couldn't take it anymore. To make clear he was the dominant one he lowered his head enough to suck the firestarter's neck.

Pyro bit his lip as he felt the assault to his flesh. He had in fact lost himself and forgotten his agreement to bottom next time. This time. But...he didn't really know what he was supposed to do. He'd never felt any urge to play this half. Guessing for now, he simply backpedaled to pull Engie to the bed. When he felt his knees strike it he collapsed, splaying them both onto it. There he lay under the ravishing of kisses, hands just resting on his partner's upper arms.

"Can Ah..?" Engineer asked, his voice thick with lust as he stroked the Mexican's behind. Not that there'd been anything wrong with the firebug on top, but Engie was dying to feel what it felt like to enter the man of fire. He had felt amazing inside of the shorter man, at least. The Texan was determined to please and if it was going to be anything like what he had experienced last night, Pyro was going to love it.

"M...mm." Nerves showing all over again, Pyro nodded. He'd already agreed to it before. He would keep his word, especially if it made Engie happy. Besides, the hands massaging his rear felt nice. The only problem was that he simply didn't know how to express himself from this position. He decided to continue waiting for an opportunity to show itself.

Encouraged by Pyro's agreement Engie gave him an excited smile and kissed his lips once more. When he pulled back he started peeling himself from his clothes. Stupid overalls. They were extremely handy on the field, but in bed they were in the way. "Ya might wanna take this off, pardner." he notified and tugged at the firestarter's flame suit. He couldn't make love to the firebug in that.

Pyro's hand made a weak motion toward his own suit. O-Off? Open was ok, but off felt...weird. He sat up supported on one hand and unzipped the front anyway, hoping maybe just this was workable. Watching Engie undress, even haphazardly, was enough to keep him in anticipation.

The shorter man took off his overalls, the pants underneath them, working shirt and undershirt until he was only wearing his boxers. Not realizing how big his request had really been he reached his hand to tease the other man's nipples playfully. He was eager to find all of the firebug's soft spots, nipples being two of them.

Pyro's lip was bitten again at the contact. His instinct was to grind against the one giving him such pleasure, but trying only yielded useless bucking against the air. Instead he had to make do with a hissing intake of breath and fisting the blanket beneath him. In desperation the hand he wasn't leaning on shot forth to clutch Engie's pronounced pectoral, much like one would a breast. His fingers rolled smoothly over it before digging in in a familiar rake.

The Texan rewarded him with a quiet, throaty moan and slowly started sliding the flame suit off the taller man's shoulder. He kissed his way lower as the suit revealed more and more skin. He was so excited. He was sitting on his knees in front of the firebug and his other hand found its way down to caress Pyro's stiff member. He squeezed it lovingly and felt the hot organ twitch in his hand.

Breath quickened, half from sensual enjoyment, half from sudden hesitation. Pyro fell back flat to the sheets, hand gripping a side of the opened zipper and pulling it half shut. He hunched into the brilliant warmth his exposed shoulder felt but was feeling quite mixed about the whole thing. True his excitement rose, but so did his uncertainty. The hand that used to support him now smoothed over Engie's knee, trying to tell him he hadn't meant to react so badly and apologize.

"What's wrong?" Engie asked when the other one suddenly pulled back. Did he do something to upset him? "C'mon, ya know we need ta get this off if we wanna continue, right?" He tried again but the firestarter was still awfully defensive. "Ya wanna keep it on?" he finally asked. He wasn't sure how that would work, though.

Pyro knew Engie told the truth. He _would_ have to take the thing off for this to happen. He really didn't want to break his promise, either. Maybe...maybe he could just start slower. As answer, he took hold of and slowly peeled off one of his gloves. The revealed appendage at the end of a brownish forearm flexed as if testing this odd air. It didn't remember a time when it had been exposed outside the stiflingly muggy atmosphere of a hot shower. Shyly, it disappeared under the lip of the open zipper.

"You're uncomfortable with this, aren't ya?" Engie looked into the taller man's eyes with a serious expression. That wasn't what he wanted Pyro to feel. "Okay, let's try some other way." he decided and crawled between the firebug's legs. No, the zipper didn't reach far enough. It only reached under the man's member, not enough to reveal his entrance. "Maybe if..?" He rolled the Mexican onto his stomach. No, he was still facing the same problem. "Darn..." He rubbed his head, out of ideas. Ripping the suit would just be plain stupid.

Pyro felt bad for being so silly about this. It...it was Engie, after all! That's right; it _was_ Engie! "S-Sorry," he said, "Too silly. It's Engie...Engie should be allowed." With his back to the other, there was a shuffling noise, and then the collar of the suit dropped and widened as a scorched, wide back made its appearance. The firebug's head dipped shyly, but he felt a flutter of intimacy for even sharing this much of himself with someone.

Before the suit went any lower the Texan stopped it with his gentle hand. "Yeah, it's me. Ah don't want ya t'do anythin' ya don't wanna do. It's okay." He leaned in to kiss the firebug's neck lovingly to show he was not angry or disappointed. Or well, maybe just a little disappointed, but nothing he couldn't survive from. If Pyro wanted to keep his suit on, then he was going to keep his suit on. One day he would trust Engineer enough to let him see his whole body and face. One day they would be able to make love to each other naked. He stroked the firestarter's back tenderly before moving a little to roll the taller man onto his back again.

Goosebumps. "I-It's ok if it's only this much..." He indicated to the distance he'd lowered the thing: hip level. He lifted his knees to show that it would allow entrance. "See? Just..." He put his gloves back on and wiggled the fingers with a meek smile.

"Is it really okay or are ya just sayin' that?" Engie asked with a weak smile. He hadn't wanted to pressure the poor guy in any way. He just wished he knew what the problem was. Was Pyro honestly afraid of something bad to happen or was he simply being too shy? The Texan could always wear a blindfold if it was about the firestarter being afraid to be seen. "It's okay, really. Ya don't need ta be afraid ta be honest with me." he promised and stroked the taller one's chin gently.

"I want to keep my promise," Pyro said adamantly, "I love my suit, but I love Delly-Bell more." He clutched the hand at his chin and kissed it sweetly.

"Hmmmh...alright. But you've gotta tell me if somethin' feels bad, even just a little bit." He gave his one and only condition before moving down again. Alright, this was it. He was finally going to take Pyro. He got to be his first in every way. He started off slowly, stroking the man's inner thighs and massaging his way up to the firestarter's entrance. He rubbed it lightly with his thumb, following the taller one's reactions.

Rocking, followed by a wavering whimper when Engie's hands glanced his sensitive ring. Even he'd never bothered with this part of himself, plus the fact that it had never been in direct contact with anyone made those nerves _dance_. Again he tried to grind the source but met with only air. Alright, that part was frustrating. His member had softened over the last few minutes but twitched now as it tried to re-awaken. He clutched uselessly at the sheets through the pleasant massage.

Engineer spat onto his both hands and rubbed them together. His other hand dove back down to play with the firebug's opening while the other one wrapped itself around Pyro's length. The start could've been a little better but they had all the time in the world. No rush. Engie had his fun with the tight ring of muscle, stroking it and its surroundings to make it used to his touch. He spat onto his fingers again and slowly entered the body underneath him with his index finger.

A rooooll shot through Pyro. From anus to head he surged from this completely foreign, penetrating feeling. His mouth opened to start panting, his arms flopped about to find anything fleshy to grab, and the organ in Engie's hand swelled. Not succeeding in finding any of the builder nearby, Pyro tried to be satisfied with running his own gloves over himself. Ghosting sides, ribs, nipples and throat, the gloves swirled, but it just wasn't the same as contact with the other. He didn't say anything about it, though, and just let out a throaty moan with only a shade of disgruntlement.

"Ya okay?" The shorter man whispered and slowly made his way deeper. The way Pyro ran his hands up and down his body had to be the sexiest thing he had ever seen. His nipples were hard and his chest heaving. His cock in the Texan's hand throbbed impatiently and the stout man gave it a gentle squeeze. "Good God...you're incredible." Engineer couldn't ignore the burning feeling in his lower regions. He wanted to enter the firestarter so badly already, but knew he had to prepare the taller one properly.

The top of Pyro twisted to grab blanket and bring it to his teeth. Not only was the compliment enough to make him blush, but the finger in him felt a _powerful_ combination of amazing and _weird_. He had to wonder if much of his reactions were helped by the attention to his front. Either way, he was quickly at full engorgement. His hole winked around Engie's finger, practically rushing him. Through the blanket the mumbled hotly that he needed to touch Engie. Somehow, somewhere.

The Texan added another finger into the firestarter and let go of Pyro's hot organ. He leaned in to support his body to his other hand. This way the taller man was able to touch his front, nipples, whatever he wanted. The Mexican was enjoying himself. It was the greatest victory Engie had ever had during his time at the Fortress, and that was telling a lot.

With more vigor than even he expected, Pyro lunged upward to wrap clawing arms around the offered body. The clinging weight brought Engie crashing flat and Pyro nibbled roughly at the first ear he found, grinding himself to the Texan's boxers, feeling member and sack alike collide against his own. "Haaaah..!" He didn't notice if the fingers inside had needed to remove themselves or not; he was just happy to get some relief!

"Pyro, Ah... Ah can't use mah fingers like this." The Texan mumbled, trying not to moan too shamelessly into the other man's ear now when they were grinding against each other. He simply couldn't reach the firestarter's opening in the position they were in now. Pyro seemed happy about it, though. He was like an animal in heat, pressing his body against Engie and rolling his hips to get more contact.

Pyro pulled back his head and seemed to consider what Engie had said for a moment, then came back in close and took the man's bottom lip between his teeth. A few more moments of tugging and grinding and the fired up Pyro decided he thought he could handle the rest of the procedure. Just to make sure, he rolled himself over, chest grazing the mussed bedding and offered himself this way. Just _like_ an animal in heat, he rubbed the organ in the Texan's lap between his cheeks, trying for some friction to his own member. "Mrrrr..!"

Engie buckled his hips forward and moaned with his mouth open when the taller one offered himself that way. God, was he sexy like that. "Good boy," the Texan purred and ran his hand across the firestarter's ass. He then continued from where he had left, inserting two fingers into the firebug. He was so hot and his inner walls pulsed in anticipation. He couldn't wait to stick his manhood in there. He reached deeper, wondering if he'd be lucky enough to find Pyro's prostate.

A clumsy sideways yank of fisted sheets accompanied by a series of strained, throaty gasps told Engie that luck was with him. It also told Pyro that perhaps he hadn't had enough of a break from this bottoming role after all. _This_ was just sensual overload! He hunched and clawed down his face, dragging his mask back into place with it. Something about the more labored breathing, the familiarity, it might slow his spike towards climax. Gosh...dang darn it he wanted to thrust into something! His hips rocked as if wishing the dangling rod in the middle could perform the job of Engie's fingers for them.

When the Texan couldn't take it anymore he pulled his fingers out of the firestarter. He spat onto his hand once more and coated his throbbing length with it. "Okay, just relax, pardner. It'll be okay." He spoke to Pyro as if he was a scared little puppy. He grabbed his cock with his other hand and Pyro's hip with the other one. He rubbed the head of his member against the impatient hole and slowly started leaning in. When the head pushed in he let out a strangled groan. The wet tightness was almost overwhelming.

_Ahhn!_ Pyro didn't know what he was expecting, but what he got was a sharp...something from what felt like the biggest thing imaginable ripping his tissue apart. He was incapable of pain, but this was rather unpleasant. Somewhere in there there was a dull pulse of pleasure like the fingers had brought, but he had to wonder: did it feel like this for Engie? Gosh he hoped not! Ignoring the condition the Texan had set when they began, Pyro remembered how Engie had writhed the night before, deducing that he simply had to stick through. He felt that his anus was still constricting rapidly to take the thing in and took it as a good sign. Other than that he kept focus on controlling his panting. Without his air tank, the mask itself was actually a little _too_ stifling if he breathed so hard.

"How is it? Does it hurt?" Engineer asked, trying to go as gently as possible. It was impossible to tell how the firebug was feeling when his mask muffled his groans. At least the Texan assumed Pyro would tell him immediately if something was wrong. He needed honesty since it was the firestarter's first time. He didn't want to break anything. Engie reached down to stroke the firebug's length to give him something else to think about. He tried easing the taller man's hole by tiny little pushes back and forth. He didn't know how to be any gentler so he could only hope Pyro was all right.

Forehead buried in forearm, Pyro waved a go-ahead. The attention to his member surprisingly took most of the unpleasantness away. He figured that was a positive and so worth mentioning. Breathing turned out to be a bit much anyway. Using his forehead's pressure he pulled his mask up, heaving, "Don't stop rubbing...makes the weirdness stop..."

"Does it feel bad?" Engineer asked, but didn't stop the weak movement his hips kept making. Please, don't tell him to stop. Not now, it felt so incredible he didn't want to pull out. He did as the other man wanted, continuing to give his attention to Pyro's member. He wanted to make his firebug feel good, just as great as he had felt last night. He stroked the length slowly, speeding up every now and then to give his lover spikes of pleasure.

"Not...much...anymore," the firebug assured. "Just...after Engie goes...can I borrow his body?" He was starting to feel happy surges as the builder got far enough in to knock around his prostate; it was warming his insides. His more enjoyable panting came through gritted teeth that clamped his own forearm in an instinctive reaction.

"Uhhhh...y-yeah, sure...is it okay ta move a li'l more?" The laborer asked and did so anyway. If Pyro wanted him to come as quickly as possible, he had to move faster, too. He was still being patient, even though he wanted to ram into the hot body with all he got. He rocked their bodies back and forth, wishing the firestarter would just tell him if he wasn't feeling good.

"Uhnn," Pyro shuddered, though not unhappily, "Not that I hate it...just can't...squeak myself this way." He pressed himself flush against the base of Engie's length, feeling the fuzz of pubic hair and actually smiling from the tickle. "Do me your way, Delly." He just felt a little cold to get off without rubbing his member directly into something.

He didn't have to tell Engie twice. The man grabbed Pyro's hips and started moving faster and faster. It was actually getting easier the more he moved; apparently the firestarter was getting used to having a man inside of him. Engineer threw his head back and closed his eyes. At the moment there were no others in this universe, only him and Pyro's hot ass. "Nnnnggh... Gonna... gon' cum soon..." He groaned, speeding up without even noticing it.

Pyro's teeth gnashed against his forearm, making the surface raw and red. A particularly hard thrust drew blood. It wasn't paid mind, however; the firebug was focusing on the pleasure. It was quite nice, but his pent up passion still ached for a proper outlet. Well, so long as Engie liked this, he was happy. "Mmmmh..." He concentrated on amping his lust.

"Aaaaahhhh...aahhh..! Pah...Pahro..!" With a loud grunt Engie buried himself as deep as he ever could, his body tensing and freezing completely as he shot his load deep into the firebug. His mouth hung open but he couldn't make a single sound. His length inside of the taller man twitched, shooting strings and strings of semen until his balls were completely empty. He would have wanted to collapse on top of his partner but the mission wasn't over yet. "So... What'd ya wanna... do now..?" he asked panting. He was ashamed he had hardly lasted for five minutes.

As soon as he heard the question he knew he was clear, and pulled himself gingerly off of the thing inside him. Now it felt good, sticky _and_ weird. Still, he was too eager to think about it past the initial second. Animalistic, he fell around Engie's back and clutched the man's chest from behind to _show_ him what he wanted to do. He brought the man back on his lap, his length slipping between his laborer's legs and prodding his testes. Then, clamping him in tight arms, his fingers and teeth joined forces to grate the engineer's front and back. The shamelessly hard member slid roughly below in its mission of mock fuckery.

"Pahro, what're you- Aaahhh!" He couldn't even finish the question when he felt the firebug's teeth digging into his shoulder. Pyro was humping him like a dog would hump a plush toy. It felt surprisingly good, actually. The heated breath against his sweaty skin and the curious fingers playing with his nipples, Engineer couldn't fight back a needy moan. He had just ejaculated, but it still felt wonderful. He could feel Pyro's excitement through his movements and huffs.

The firebug's tongue pressed harshly against the neat row of vertebrae under Engie's deliciously musky skin. Oh, it felt so good to give his love back! His gloves stuck on clumps of chest hair, each time pausing to pull wantonly. He sucked and kissed his way back down the spine before him, meanwhile not letting up the pace of his hips for a second. He felt his length twitch again and again, eventually reaching that point he'd been longing for. Ohhh, that wave of sparks he'd felt yesterday, possibly even amplified for having been suppressed for what seemed ages. He knew he was finally approaching climax and hoped Engie would bear with him just another moment. He'd seemed surprised, but not opposing.

"Ooohh yeah, Pahro, that feels so good...mmmmh, c'mon, just let it go. Ya wanna cum, then cum." The Texan lured the taller man, moving his hips to meet the firestarter's thrusts. Pyro was apparently finding this very pleasurable. He turned his gaze down to see the head of the man's member moving back and forth, rubbing his testicles at the same time. Then he noticed it. The blood on his own manhood. His eyes widened but he couldn't bring himself to say a word. Had he hurt Pyro? Had he made the firebug bleed?

A kitten squeak as Pyro fell backwards, pulling the man on top of him along. His seed shot off like a beam of light and landed somewhere near the end of the bed. The most elated sigh as he hit the pillows, Engie landing off to the side. He saw the oddly worried expression and had to ask, "What?"

"Did you..? Ah hurt you, didn't Ah?" The Texan turned his concerned eyes up to the firebug. He didn't mention the blood as he didn't wish to cause another breakdown for the taller man. Still, he felt terrible. He had been so excited to top the man in the flame suit he had ignored his cries of pain completely. "Ah...Ah'm sorry." He reached his hand to gently touch Pyro's chin.

Pyro was confused. He mirrored the gesture being used on him, as it seemed to be an assuring one. "Not hurting..." he started slowly, and decided to come clean about his thoughts on the matter, "Can't be hurting. Wanted to give Delly's wish. I did. It's just...uncomfortable? I can't squeak cold. Sorry if you didn't enjoy." He hunched a little, wondering if he should have handled this another way. He wanted the same thing as last time: to just fall asleep happy with the other man. This felt more awkward.

The Texan sprang up to sit. "Ya didn't like it?" he asked, like he couldn't believe his ears. He knew it, Pyro had gotten hurt during the process. Engie must had been too eager and ignored his lover's needs. "Damn, Ah...Ah'm so sorry..." He rubbed his temples, wishing he knew what to say. "We don't have ta do it like this again, okay? You can be on top if ya like it better," he promised then. He didn't mind. It hadn't hurt Engineer when the firestarter took him for the first time. Maybe he had been more relaxed than the taller man. Nevertheless, he felt pretty uncomfortable knowing Pyro had disliked it. At least he had cum in the end.

As before, and after every time he came, the mostly-masked man felt himself drifting faster and faster into sleep. He fought it though, just wanting to make everything ok. Fatigued mumbles drifted from his lazily draped body. "I should like anywhere Delly-bell touches me...it _was_ good, but something made it less easy. I don't know why it was weird this way...bad boyfriend. Unfair." His lower lip trembled a bit. Darn it, he really wanted to be able to please the other man! How could he if he wasn't able to let him do the things he wanted to? That seemed very unfair.

"Oh, Pahro, don't say that! Ya ain't a bad boyfriend, you're the best thing that's happened ta me since Ah came here!" Now it was his turn to rush to convince the other. He wrapped his arms tightly around the firebug and stroked his shoulders. "If ya don't like it inside, Ah understand. That's fine," he murmured. He did not want to see that lower lip quivering. He didn't want to sound like he was complaining; he had been the one being selfish in the first place. The taller man had wanted to top but the Texan had insisted to take that place. Pyro had nothing to be sorry about.

Unseen eyes widened a little through their haze. The best thing..? He clutched his fingers to the arms around him, feeling a massive fluttering of warmth and love for the laborer. That...that did make him feel better. And very special. Engie was just too nice. The last thing he managed as unconsciousness involuntarily claimed him was smiling into his hugger's elbow, saying, "So good...Engie's best...love you..."

"Ah love ya too," the Texan whispered back, not sure if the other man heard him or not. Well, didn't matter. The Mexican already knew it anyway. Carefully the shorter one adjusted himself next to his lover before closing his eyes with a soft sigh. He wondered if the firestarter would have trouble walking and running around the next day. They would have some explaining to do to the rest of the team.


End file.
